A Dixon and Her Guardian Angel
by crazyringo
Summary: Jenny Dixon is the youngest of the Dixons who completely despises her family and tries to change herself to something that she is not. By changing her last name from Dixon to Starke, Jenny tries to live her life as she pleases away from her brothers. But what happens when she runs into her brothers again during the apocalypse and meets a Guardian Angel along the way? Seasons 2-5
1. Chapter 1: Doomsday

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own Jenny.

~ Chapter 1: Doomsday ~

~ C.H.S. Local High School ~

"_We advise that everyone stays indoors until we are able to identify the cause of this new virus. The CDC has told us to avoid anyone who has the following symptoms: A fever, chills, hallucinations, and vomiting. I repeat, stay indoors!"_

Jenny was just turning twenty when the outbreak started. She had seen and paid attention to all the news reports and announcements. The young brunette just snorted. A few isolated incidents around the country didn't really concern her any, especially after the past few years when the swine flu, the plague, and any other illnesses throughout History proved to be nothing more than a bad case of indisposed animals.

Back then, the thought of fighting off rabid human beings trying to take a bite out of her flesh never even crossed her mind at that point. She found this idea to be both preposterous and illogical; she'd rather believe that this was some kind of joke just to promote a new book, a horror movie, or a new video game.

But, here she was now, being one of the Officers in charge of protecting the local High School just a 115 miles away from Fort Benning, barking orders left and right just to ensure the safety of her Squad Members as well as students and teachers and maintain the walls of the High School up and protected from those carnivore beasts that ruled the outside.

'There's still a lot more that needs to be done…' She thought stressed.

"Lieutenant Starke!"

Her Captain called out, snapping the young brunette out of her thoughts. Jenny quickly went towards her Commanding Officer and made a salute to address her Captain.

"At ease," Captain Gareth said, telling the young soldier to relax. "Status report."

"Yes sir!" The young brunette said in affirmative. "We've currently evacuated all of the civilians from the surrounding area."

"Excellent." The Captain said pleased with a satisfying nod. "How are things outside?"

Jenny just shook her head sadly. "Not so good sir, they keep multiplying…"

"Casualties?" He asked.

"Fifteen." The young girl responded grimly.

Gareth just sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How are the students and teachers?"

"They're fine. We've set up a room for them at the Barracks." The brunette reassured her Captain.

"Anyone bit?" He said in a warning tone.

"We're currently checking who got infected from the outbreak." Jenny informed. "What should we do with the people who are infected?"

"Have some of our soldiers escort them to the Medical Wing and hopefully Eugene can figure something out." The Captain stated. "Hopefully he can find a cure for this horrible nightmare… How are we doing on supplies?"

"We have enough supplies to last us a while but we're running out of ammo…" The brunette informed.

"Well then now, I'm going to check in with Eugene and Abraham. Go on a run and find some ammo, _Dixon._" Gareth said suddenly, causing the young girl to glare at him with hate.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, giving the brunette a glare of his own.

"_Don't call me that!"_ Jenny snapped at him, her body tense and hands balled into angry fists.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me." Her Commander said sarcastically with a shrug, acting like he didn't care. "We all know what happened to the last Dixon who dared to punch me in the face. Got himself an dishonorable discharge, court martialed, and got sent to sixteen months in prison. Dumbass, that's what he was. "

'_How could I forget?'_ The brunette thought wistfully. The oldest Dixon was such a firecracker… All three siblings were, although, both Daryl and Jenny have more of a level head than Merle.

"At any rate, you're just white trash. One of these days, you'll crack from the pressure and represent what every Dixon does… Eat, drink, sleep, hunt, lie, cheat, steal, and vandalize… Like the white trash you are." Gareth went on insulting her family as he got closer to the brunette, putting his hand under her chin while looking at her sky blue eyes. "Such a shame… A pretty girl like you related to those barbarians. Your kind is a disgrace to this military… You can change your last name and convince yourself that your last name is Starke as many times as you want but that doesn't change the fact that you're still a _Dixon._ Now, be a good girl and do what I say."

That did it.

"…_Screw…YOU!"_ Jenny snapped out in anger.

The young Dixon swung her right arm at him. BAM! Hitting her Commander square in the face, right at his jaw. The brunette's punch was solid, like a rock, so much so that the man in front of her fell like a stone to the ground, unconscious.

Jenny then took a deep breath and relaxed, she then smirked, the signature Dixon smirk. "Man that felt good. And I quit."

After that, the young Dixon went to her room in the Barracks to pack her things. She wasn't gonna stay here another minute and be discriminated against her own soldiers, not in this epidemic, and certainly not when her own Commander just insulted her family. Before she leaves though… Jenny needs to say goodbye to a friend.

* * *

~ High School Courtyard ~

Outside in the courtyard were a bunch of soldiers protecting the perimeter, making sure that the walkers stay behind those fences and not get through. One soldier in particular though, the one who Jenny is trying to find, happens to be a young Hispanic soldier named Rosita, a young raven about Jenny's age who was five-foot-six in height and wore her hair up in two pig-tails.

Both Jenny and Rosita had been through a lot together, especially during their Basic Training days. Currently, Rosita was on watch duty with two German Shepherd hounds by her side, named Maxwell and Lily, both of which are Jenny's hounds.

"Rosita!"

Upon hearing her name, the young Hispanic turned to see the young Dixon run up to her with two bags, one with personal belongings and the other one with weapons. The young Lieutenant looked to be worn out by running and she was smiling her signature Dixon smirk, meaning that something good or bad just went down.

"What did you do this time Starke or should I say _Dixon_?" Rosita said casually to her friend with an amused smile on her face.

"Play nice Espinosa." The brunette warned her. "I'm not in the mood right now…"

"Uh-oh… What did 'Captain Jerk Face' do this time?" Her raven haired friend said concerned.

This wasn't the first time that Jenny snapped angrily at Rosita, in fact, she was used to it. Ever since day one of their Basic Training days the young Dixon has been looked and treated upon like white trash by her fellow soldiers just because she was related to Merle Dixon. That's why Jenny changed her last name to Starke but regardless of what she does, she'll still be a Dixon… From birth to death, a white trash to society, an outsider, an outcast... She can't change who she is, no matter how much she wants to.

Ever since Jenny joined the military and Merle had a dishonorable discharge and sent to prison, for five years the brunette had a really tough time moving up the ranks and nobody wanted to be associated with her just because she was a Dixon and people expect that she'll turn up to be like her brothers. But that never was the case for Rosita, she accepted the young Dixon with open arms and the two girls had been like sisters since then.

"Insulting me and my family, just like he always fucking does. _I've had it!_" Jenny snapped angrily, as she walked passed Rosita and started adjusting her hound's collars with a leash. "And I'm leaving. I'm tired for working for a Battalion who doesn't even care about one of their own."

The young Hispanic soldier held onto the young Dixon's sleeve, looking at her friend's blue eyes with fear and concern for her friend. "Wait, you're leaving? Now? Jen…please, people need you, we need you. Besides, there's a bunch of those _things_ out there!"

"I'd rather take my chances out there than here since the whole world went to shit." The brunette responded as she took off her ACU jacket and threw it on the ground. "Besides, I have family out there…"

"But didn't you say you hated them, that you were done with them?" Her raven haired friend asked carefully, since talking about the young Dixon's family was a touchy subject for her friend.

"Yeah, I hate them." Jenny admitted. "But they're still family, regardless of the hell they put me through… I'm still a _Dixon_ no matter what."

The Hispanic soldier just looked at her friend with understanding eyes. "So, I can't change your mind? Can I?"

"Nope." Jenny responded as she got her gear together and re-adjusted both Maxwell and Lily's leash again. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left. Watch yourself Espinosa, hopefully we'll see each other again my friend."

With that both friends exchanged hugs and goodbyes with one another. Jenny left the Rescue Base without another word, with weapons and supplies and all.

* * *

~ Forest ~

In this vast green forest just a few miles away from the local High School, Jenny and her hounds are hunting for food as well as looking for shelter for the night while avoiding as many walkers as they possibly can. Since most of the walkers become active at night where you could barely tell what's happening around your surroundings.

"One way or another, you're coming home. If no one is waiting for you, it makes it easier to die for what you believe in." Jenny spoke to herself as she was walking down a forest path, with her hounds leading the way.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and leave some comments, I want to know what you guys think! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Lariel

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own Jenny and Lariel.

~ Chapter 2: Lariel ~

~ Forest: Abandoned Cabin ~

It had been a few weeks since she left the High School and the entire country succumbed to this new, incurable disease and already the towns that she had been to seem like they hadn't been inhabited in months, needless to say, supplies were hard to come by.

However, the young Dixon found out that her assumption was wrong and that this particular cabin was very much occupied and not just by the few walkers she had killed.

"Christ," Jenny Starke or rather Dixon grumbled. "Didn't realize that the forest was crawling with these creeps…"

The brunette stepped over the unmoving body of the walker she had just taken out and she checked her shotgun, frowning when she noticed that she had one bullet remaining. "Dammit!"

She'll have to rely on her hounds along with her hunting knife to save her last bullet, in case of an emergency. Jen along with Maxwell and Lily started searching the cabin, by starting their search of food in the kitchen. There was a noise that she heard as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, hoping to even find some dog food to appease her bottomless pit of a stomach.

It was a foreign noise, something she hadn't heard since her childhood, or at least some bit of it. The sound of a child crying. Jenny immediately stopped her search and stayed still, listening closely to find the source of the crying.

'_Upstairs.'_ The young Dixon thought, starting to get cautious as she took her shotgun strap off her shoulder and put the weapon in her hands.

The brunette squatted down to her hounds' height. "Max, Lil', go upstairs and check it out… Come back to me _immediately_ once you've found the source, I'll be right behind you." She whispered to them.

With a low bark of confirmation both German Shepherds went upstairs to check the source with their owner following cautiously behind them. The floor creaked with every step she took up the stairs once she made it to the top, the young Dixon along with the hounds' started to check every room in the upstairs hallway.

When they finally reached to the final door in the hallway, the source of the muffled crying came beyond this door and suddenly it stopped all together. Jenny furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, she looked down at the doorknob and noticed how the lock on the door started to turn slowly until it made a _*Click*_ sound, meaning that it locked.

'_Somebody is here._' The brunette thought surprised.

She put the shotgun strap over her shoulder and reached up to her ponytail, taking out a bobby pin and started picking the lock until she heard a satisfying _*Click*_. Her dogs growled cautiously as they waited for their mistress to open the door so that they can scoop out the room.

With much hesitance, Jenny unlocked the door and as she opened it, she was unsure of what she would find. Walkers maybe? Naw… Walkers can't lock doors… Can they? She hardly doubts that it's a person since she hadn't made contact with other people in the recent few weeks since the epidemic started but the question is: Is this person friend or foe…? The young Dixon hoped that it was a friend she really doesn't want to waste her last bullet.

The hounds started scooping out the room and the floor once again creaked with every footstep the brunette took. The muffled crying was coming out of the closet, the German Shepherds started to growl menacingly at the closet and Jenny took the shotgun strap off her shoulder once again and pointed her weapon towards the closet.

"I know you're in there. Come out with your hands in the air, nice and slow." The young Dixon said with authority.

The closet door opened. There, standing in a sobbing mess, was a little girl about twelve years old. The little thing was about Five-Foot-One in height, brown wavy hair that she kept loose around shoulder-length, and she had sky blue eyes. Just like Jenny's. Which at this current moment were red and puffy from crying and her nose was full of snot.

Jenny couldn't help but have a faint smile on her face, at this current moment this little girl was reminding Jen of herself when she was about five years old. Looks and all. Weak and fragile. Strong but yet innocent. She remembered when she was wandering around their house located on the mountain outskirts of Georgia, crying to herself when she couldn't find neither Daryl nor Merle.

A crybaby who would cry every time when her brothers weren't around, completely non Dixon-like. She really was different from her brothers…

The hounds immediately stopped their growling, sensing that this little girl was no threat. Jenny did the same as she lowered her shotgun and put the strap over her shoulder once again.

"Sorry 'bout that," The brunette apologized to the child in front of her. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt ya."

Seeing as the former military woman in front of her lowered her weapon as well as her hounds, the little girl finally lowered her arms, relaxing her stance a bit, but she still had a fearful expression on her face, still not quite trusting of the stranger in front of her and yet, the young Dixon's voice was both soft and reassuring as she spoke.

"What's a little girl like you doing in a scary place like this, huh?" Jenny asked softly as she went towards the child and squatted down to her height.

The girl didn't say anything, she only started to cry once more and even louder than before.

"Hey, hey," Jen said gently as she reached up and started wiping the child's tears away with her thumb. "Ya gotta be quiet, ok? We don't want to attract unnecessary attention from those _things._"

The girl's cries muted themselves as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her dirty hoodie.

"They killed my parents…" Was the first thing the child said, and it made the Dixon's heart fall to her stomach when she heard that.

The older woman frowned as she put her hand on top of the child's head, softly patting her hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness that, little one."

The girl was silent and Jenny didn't know what to do. There was a sudden realization of the problem that was in her hands. Was she going to take the kid with her or leave her here to fend for herself? Her instincts as a Dixon were telling her to cut her losses now because trying to take care of herself, German Shepherds as well as a child would only lead them getting killed.

However, her conscience was urging her to take the child with her. She couldn't just leave a little girl on her own in a cabin that might still have walkers in it. If her brothers were here right now, they would laugh at her, telling her that she was weak, spineless, a poor excuse of a Dixon. Well Jen says to hell with that! She's stronger than them, she'll prove them wrong! She won't become a Dixon, she'll change herself into a better person…no matter what.

Jen bit her lip and her blue eyes locked with the child's as she formed her decision. "Your name?"

"What?" The twelve year old looked confused.

"Your name. What is it?" The older woman asked again.

The girl was quiet for a moment, contemplating what her parents once told her about not talking to strangers, but she wasn't quite sure if that rule applied to this current situation.

"Lariel."

"Alright, Lariel." The young Dixon held her hand out for Lariel to take. "I'm Jenny."

"Listen sweetheart, I only have one bullet in this gun." Jenny informed the little girl as she waved the shotgun slightly, and Lariel seemed unaffected by it, probably because she sees Jenny in her ACU uniform only without the jacket. "Gotta make it count, right?" She gave the child a playful smirk, her Dixon signature smirk.

Almost on cue, there was a loud groaning coming from downstairs in the cabin causing the hounds' to growl menacingly towards the doorway and the older woman knew what was coming for them. Lariel cowered behind her, looking at the hallway doorway in front of them expectantly.

"I'm gonna protect you, don't worry."

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think so far! Until next time! :D


	3. Chapter 3: D Trouble, Save Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

~ Chapter 3: D. Trouble, Save Haven ~

~ Forest ~

Night fell upon them in an instant making their surroundings in the forest almost impossible to see where you're going. They made it out of the cabin, unscathed, and are currently looking for a safe place away from the cabin to camp for the night. The German Shepherds lead the way as both Jenny and Lariel walked beside each other, hand in hand.

"Thank you for bringing me with you." Lariel said gratefully as she looked up at the older woman. "You could've just left me back there…but you didn't."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be right to leave a child behind." Jenny responded as she cautiously looked at her surroundings, making sure that walkers don't pop out of nowhere. "That would be cruel, inhumane, leaving someone to die by those…_things._ I wouldn't be able to live with myself…"

'_She's so nice…'_ Lariel thought in admiration. _'I love her sense of justice, just like a real soldier.'_

"So, what's your full name?" The child asked, trying to start a conversation with her savior.

The young Dixon looked down at the little girl beside her. "Why do you want to know my full name? Isn't the name Jenny enough for ya." She grumbled softly.

"Cause I want to know my savior's name!" Lariel said almost whiningly with a pout as she hugged Jen's arm.

'_Oh brother…'_ Jenny thought to herself with a faint smile on her lips. _'Was I this annoying around Daryl and Merle when I was little?'_ She wondered.

"Come on, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine! My name is Lariel Rose Shamiel!" The twelve year old said excitedly and then she looked up at the young Dixon expectantly. "And, you are?"

The older woman sighed, and she decided to go along with it. "Jennifer Isabelle D. Starke, but instead of Jennifer I'd go for Jenny for short."

"What's the D stand for?" The child asked, her curiosity growing.

"My real last name, which I refuse to spell or speak of it." Jenny responded a bit harshly than she wanted to, and then her voice softened. "I don't like to talk about it. Every time I mention my own last name it always leaves a vile taste in my mouth…to the point that I want to throw up."

"Can I ask why you don't like your last name?" Lariel asked carefully this time, she didn't want Jen to snap in anger again.

The young soldier sighed. "How can I explain this so that you can understand? My dad is a bully, the worst kind of bullies. He'd come home from work every day…tipsy, but to the point where he lets his anger get the best of him. He'd beat the crap out of me and my older brothers just because he wants to."

The twelve year old stayed silent, waiting for the young Dixon to continue her story.

"I've always and still wondered why my old man was so angry at us…but most of his anger was directed at me." Jen said rather quietly, her blue eyes glazed over as her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

_It was a mid-Summer afternoon when her father, Will Dixon, just got home from work. He was drunk as he always was, wasting paycheck after paycheck on booze instead of providing for his family. The man let himself fall on the couch and drank some more from his bottle. When he was finished, he threw the bottle towards the wall in anger, shattering the glass._

_A young five year old with brown hair and blue eyes entered hesitantly into the living room, looking at her father with concern as the man opened another bottle and started to drink from it. The young Dixon slowly approached her father, gently grabbing his big hand with her tiny ones._

"_Daddy, please stop drinking." Jenny begged him, tears streaming down her face. "You'll ruin your health…"_

_Will suddenly flinched and pulled his hand away, looking at the child in front of him with hate and disgust. "How dare u touch me…?! Don't you call me 'ur "daddy"! You've been dead to me since the moment u were BORN! Because of u…?! My wife is…"_

_The young child didn't say anything. She just looked at her father with understanding caring blue eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. Understanding caring blue eyes that reminded Will of his wife…_

_This just made the older Dixon angrier. "Stop it! STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE DAMN EYES! 'Ur no Dixon! 'Ur a disgrace, a mistake! 'UR NOT A DIXON, __DIXON'S NEVER CRY! __If 'ur gonna keep crying to me, then __I'll really give something to cry about!__"_

_Will Dixon raised his half-full bottle of booze and swung it down with all his might, crashing with Jenny's skull and drenching her with booze along with leftover glass. It hurt. Regardless of the impact though, Jen was still up stood her ground on the same spot, still giving her father the same understanding look._

"_I'm sorry…" The five year old apologized, tears still streaming down her face, but it wasn't from the pain she just received, it was for her father. "For ruining your live, I truly am. But I still love you…I know you don't mean it, you ain't a bad person daddy."_

_This just made the older Dixon burst in fury and slapped Jenny across the face, making her fall on her butt on the floor. "What the hell do u know?! U DON'T KNOW ME!"_

"_You ain't a bad person daddy." Jen repeated once again. "You ain't a bad person…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_With that, the five year old received a beating. She didn't fought back though, she just took the beating. Unlike her brothers, whom would fight back against their father with no questions asked, Jenny was different. She just took the hits. She didn't screamed, cried, whimpered. She just took the hits and she herself doesn't understand why._

_One thing for sure though, she wasn't going to give up on her father…she knew that he wasn't a bad person, he just lost the love of his life five years ago and he was still grieving. And if it takes to withstand the beatings to get her father back, then so be it…_

* * *

_'How wrong I was…I'm such a dumbass…'_ Jenny thought hatefully at herself as she closed her eyes before opening them once again.

"Jen-Jen, you okay?" Lariel asked her savior with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jen responded as she looked down at the child. "What's with the nickname?"

"Oh, I just came up with it! I think it's cute! Don't you?" The twelve year old said with a bright smile, a smile that the young Dixon used to have on her childhood days. "Unless, if you don't like it…I could just call you Jen or Jenny instead…"

The older woman patted the child on her head, a small smile on her lips. "Naw, I like it."

'_I won't tell you my real last name Lariel, but I promise to tell you someday. Until then, it's just Jenny Starke for now…' _The young soldier mentally decided.

It wasn't long until they found a suitable place to camp for the night. Both Jenny and Lariel set up a tent, ate some dinner from a can, and to sleep they went along with the German Shepherds.

* * *

~ Abandoned Highway ~

A few weeks have passed by since Jenny had found Lariel, and both girls have developed a special bond during those few weeks. To the point where they each can tell what the other one is thinking. To Jenny, Lariel was her little sister or better yet her daughter. So in their small little group it was just her, Lariel along with both Maxwell and Lily.

The sun was descending from the sky. Currently they're just scavenging along the deserted cars in the Highway, trying to scrounge up any supplies, even though most of these cars had been looted, but there might be something that people overlooked. No walker so far, to say the least, and that was a good sign. But, that doesn't mean that they shouldn't keep their guard up.

"Jen-Jen, look what I found! Found a hair brush!" Lariel called out excitedly, waving the object in the air so that Jenny could see it. "Brauchbar or Kaputt?" She asked.

"If it's clean, keep it." Jen didn't look back at the twelve year old as she continued to stuff clothes that either fit her or Lariel into her duffel bag. "I don't want any ticks or walker ticks on my hair…" She grumbled.

The child gave her guardian a funny look. "What makes you think that a walker used it? They hardly have any hair."

"You _never_ know." Was Jen said as she continued her search for supplies.

"You're silly Jen-Jen!" Lariel said with a giggle, and the older woman couldn't help but smile a bit.

Seeing as the hair brush was indeed clean, the twelve year old put it in her backpack which was filled with other miscellaneous and other items that seemed to catch her eye.

"Booyah! Jackpot!" The older woman said in victory as she took out an acoustic guitar inside a van. "It seems to be in good condition too!"

"Can you play?" The child asked excitedly. "Can you teach me?"

"Yep! I promise that when we set up camp tonight I'll teach you a bit." The young soldier promised.

"Don't forget your promise about teaching me how to hunt and wield a weapon, preferably a knife, I want to leave the guns for later." The twelve year old reminded her savior.

"I won't forget sweetheart, I promise." Jen told her little girl, giving her the signature Dixon smirk.

Lariel grinned right back at Jenny but her grin soon disappeared as she looked passed the Dixon, her blue eyes going wide. Both Maxwell and Lily started to bark and growl menacingly at the three men who were approaching them.

Jen quickly turned around, a serious frown on her face, going to soldier mode. "Behind me."

The twelve year old didn't protest as she hid behind the older woman. The Dixon's hands quickly reached back for her shotgun strap, holding her weapon in hands and pointed it at the males.

"What do we have here? G.I. Jane or a Tomb Raider." One said as he and his buddies stopped about twenty feet away from the small group, the rifle in his hands held over his shoulder signifying that he thought he had an advantage over this situation.

Jenny glanced between him and the other two men who had handguns in hand. This wasn't the first time that she encountered these types of people, less human than even the walkers that roam about. They didn't care if they took one human life or twenty as long as it means that they survive.

"I'd hand over those supplies and weapons if I were you, darling." The second man spoke, a disgusting vile grin etched into his face.

"Sorry," Jen told them, her voice menacingly low and steady. "We can't do that."

"Aw, that's too bad." The third man said with mock disappointment. "We were hoping to have some fun with y'all…after we rob ya blind of course." He said as he eyed the girls, mostly at Lariel.

'_Sick twisted bastard!'_ The young soldier thought in anger, noticing how the third man was looking at Lariel.

"That's a shame." The man with the rifle said as he raised his gun, pointing it at the two girls.

Before he could even pull the trigger, the young Dixon fired first, a bullet was embedded right between his eyes in a matter of milliseconds.

Unfortunately for her though, his partners weren't so slow. "You bitch!"

The older woman had never been shot before, she was always the shooter not the shottie, but she assumed the searing pain on her left kneecap and right side meant that she had been. "Fuck!" She all but screamed, trying to ignore the pain as she shakily aimed and fired twice, injuring both men.

"Let's go!" Jenny yelled as she and Lariel got their supplies and ran away from the Highway, with the dogs following behind.

* * *

~ Forest ~

'_Run! Keep running!'_ Jen mentally screamed at herself as she was sprinting or rather limping through the woods, trying to keep up with Lariel and her hounds, clutching her wounded side with her left hand while the other held her shotgun.

Those bastards got her good. Thankfully the bullet wounds didn't sever an artery, much she could tell just by looking at it anyway, but they were still bleeding heavily and unfortunately also weakening her as well. The young Dixon looked at her right side, pulling up her black t-shirt that was now soaked with blood. She winced as she looked at her wounds, they hurt like hell.

The small group hid behind a big tree next to a cliff where towards the bottom of it was a creek, trying to catch their breaths. Lariel was supporting the older woman by helping her stand, worrying and noticing with concern how tired and pale her guardian looked. The two men had been on their tail for at least an hour now, and the small group couldn't seem to get rid of them.

Both Lariel and Jenny tried to calm themselves as tried to listen of the moaning undead or the two men.

"I think they went over here!" They heard the second man yell.

"Are you sure? We've been looking for hours!" The other man complained.

"Do you think the biters got to 'em?" The second man asked.

"Don't matter. It was a waste of time anyway." The other man stated. "Let's head back to our group now."

The small group heard the two men walk away. They stayed in their hiding spot for at least two minutes before they breathed out in relief.

"Whew…that was close, huh Jen-Jen?" Lariel said to her guardian, but then she noticed how Jenny swayed back and forth in her dizziness. "Jen-Jen?"

"Let's find…somewhere safe…to…camp for the…nig-"

The older woman didn't get to finish as her body suddenly went numb and fell over the cliff, the twelve year old tried to reach over towards the Dixon, and she grabbed the soldier's hand. But it was short lived as the child's palm was too sweaty and thus it caused their hands to slip. Jenny's body rolled and tumbled down the cliff, getting scrapes and snaps here and there, till she finally fell head first into the creek.

"JEN!" Lariel cried out her name not caring if any walkers were nearby as she looked down at the bottom of the cliff towards the creek, the Dixon's body was sprawled out in the middle of the creek, unmoving.

"JEN-JEN ANSWER ME!" The twelve year old yelled once again, this time though she got a reaction, the older woman's body twitched a bit, that has to be a good sign, right?

The child along with the German Shepherds found a safe short cut to get to the bottom of the cliff and they went towards the soaked injured Dixon, who still hadn't moved from her spot in the creek since she had fallen. Lariel gently laid a hand on the wounded soldier's cheek, glad to receive movement from her guardian.

"I'm…alright…" Jenny gritted her teeth as pain surged through her entire body and she just shut her eyes closed. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" She repeated, trying to calm the child.

"Jen, you've just got shot and fell from a five foot cliff! You're not alright!" The twelve year old protested as she watched Jen struggling to sit up only to fall back on her back again. "We need help!" She told the older woman, her voice trembling.

Jenny was all that Lariel had left now. Her mother and father are long gone, walker chow most likely, but the thought of being alone in a walker filled world wasn't what scared her. It was losing Jenny.

The injured Dixon opened her eyes and narrowed them at the child. "I told you, I'm fine! Don't need no help!"

The twelve year old didn't listen as her mind raced, she was no fool though, she knew that Jen would die if she didn't receive medical help soon. Nightfall was upon them and during that time is when the walkers were more active.

So she ran.

"NO LARIEL!" The wounded soldier yelled from the top of her lungs, regretting the action afterwards as pain surged through her body once again. "Max, follow her…please…" She pleaded weakly to the brown furred German Shepherd.

Upon command, Maxwell went after Lariel to track her down. Meanwhile the white furred German Shepherd, Lily, stayed by her mistresses' side to keep her safe and give her company.

'_That girl is going to be the death of me.'_ The Dixon thought exasperated as she lost consciousness.

It wasn't till later when she heard voices, especially Lariel's, along with two men. An older man along with a teenager, from what Jenny can hear.

'_She's ok…that's good…that's good…'_ Was the last thing the wounded soldier thought before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! PLEASE, _PLEASE, **PLEASE**_ R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think! Opinions will help me improve on this story as well as my writing! :D

German Translations:

Brauchbar – Means Usable

Kaputt – Means broken


	4. Chapter 4: Greene Farm

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! :D

* * *

~ Chapter 4: Greene Farm ~

~ Forest ~

_Jump._

_Pain…_

_Bounce._

_Pain…!_

_Jump._

_PAIN!_

_Bounce._

_**PAIN!**_

"Would you stop with the bouncing…?! It hurts! This ride's killing me!" The wounded soldier cried out as she regained consciousness.

"S-Sorry," The man carrying her apologized as he slowed down a bit. "But I'm trying to take you and your little girl to safety."

They were slowly moving through the woods and Jenny realized that the man carried her over by the shoulder, her arms and legs swaying painfully from side to side every now and then. She looked around their surroundings, noticing that it was getting dark. Just another hour or so and it will be pitch-black outside, only the stars and the moonlight would give them some source of comfort in the darkness. Jenny knew that feeling all too well.

'_Little girl…?_' The Dixon thought confused, and then she remembered.

"Lariel…!" The older woman said in alarm, looking around frantically for the little girl. "Lariel, where are you?"

"I'm right here Jen-Jen!" Lariel's voice piped out in response as she rode on the back of a teenage boy, who was giving her a piggy-back ride. "Lucky for us, these guys were around or we would've been screwed!" She said in relieve.

The soldier sighed in relief and tried to relax her wounded battered body, seeing that her young companion was ok. "What about Max and Lil'? Are they ok…?" She asked drowsily in concern.

Two loud barks confirmed Jen's worries.

"Those are really smart German Shepherds by the way, when Lariel explained what had happened to you we spotted Max and he let us right to you. And Lily, she was trying to keep you awake as long as possible before we arrived." The teenage boy spoke for the very first time. "The name's Jimmy. And the one carrying you is named Otis." He said introducing himself and his guardian companion.

"At any rate, I'm glad to see that you're awake! You've been out for hours!" The older man, Otis, said relieved. "By all rights you should've been dead. Falling from a five foot cliff and hitting head first to the creek below… You must really have a hard skull!" He complimented.

'_Is that supposed to be a compliment…?_' Jenny thought confused as she made a weird face, it made both Lariel and Jimmy laugh. "Thanks…I guess…" She said slowly.

Jen was feeling hot, her clothes feeling extremely uncomfortable against her skin. Because of her blood loss she was also starting to feel a bit dizzy but tried to keep her eyes open. She tried to lift her arms up to try and wipe the sweat of her forehead, only to feel it numb and unable to move them. Come to think of it, she was finding difficulty breathing properly too.

'_I must've broken my arms and some of my ribs during the fall…_' The wounded soldier concluded drowsily, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Now, that you know our names…how about you tell us yours?" Otis said out of the blue, trying to start a conversation with the young Dixon.

Jenny was about to answer the hunter but Lariel beat her to it.

"Here name is Jennifer Isabelle D. Starke, Jenny for short! Starke is not her real last name, the D word is, but Jen-Jen doesn't like to talk about it because it gives her gas!" The twelve year old said giggling, causing Jimmy and Otis to chuckle.

"LARIEL!" The older woman said in an embarrassed scolding tone, trying to look serious but she's obviously failing. Later regretting the action as pain surged through her battered body.

"So anyway, where are you guys taking us?" The little girl asked the males, wondering what their intentions were.

"We're taking you back to our group." Jimmy responded. "We weren't going back to them until tomorrow since we were on a hunting trip, but now, circumstances are different."

"We're staying at a farm." Otis informed the girls, mostly to Lariel since Jen was in and out of consciousness. "Where the owner is a veterinarian, he can take a look at your guardian's wounds for ya." He reassured the twelve year old.

At this moment, Jenny Dixon could care less where the males were taking them. She was exhausted from all the running, the lack of food and the burning pain in her body.

Her head felt heavier and suddenly her whole body went numb, going limp. She was so drained from the blood loss and it was getting difficult to breathe as well as trying to keep her eyes open. Before she knew it, her mind went blank and she slipped into unconsciousness.

As Otis was continuing with his rambling, conversing with both Jimmy and Lariel, he felt Jenny's body go limp all of a sudden. The teenage boy and the twelve year old also noticed. Otis turns his head to the right, looking over his shoulder and stared at the now unconscious soldier before he shook his head.

'_This is bad!_' The hunter thought as panic started to set in.

The small group quickened their pace, if they didn't take Jenny back to the farm the older woman will not make it until dawn.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guest Room ~

"How old do you think she is?" Jenny heard an unfamiliar female voice whisper when she was gaining consciousness.

"I don't know. I think she's around your age, Maggie." A softer female voice replied.

"It would be nice to have a female friend." The first voice mentioned.

"I'm your sister!" The other person replied a bit offended, and a bit betrayed.

"So?"

"Maggie that's mean!" Jenny heard the younger woman say before she heard a slapping sound and someone laughed.

"Look she's waking up!" She heard the oldest say.

Jen's hearing was muffled as if she had been submerged in water. Her arms were being restrained by what seemed to be thick bandages, and for a moment…she thought she was dreaming.

The chatting atmosphere she heard before was replaced by an uneasy silence, and the smell of grass of the forest was gone. Jen's sky blue eyes fluttered open, and she blinked in an attempt to clear the fuzz that obstructed her vision. It was no good, but she figured it'd take a minute or so to clear, she assumes that there wasn't much to worry about.

She turned her head ever so slightly to take in the blurry image of the older women, a blond and a short haired brunette, which by the looks of it they were sitting beside her on the bed. It was almost as if she was looking through frosted glass, and the thought was frustrating to the young Dixon.

"Hey, you have been sleeping for such a long time." The oldest mentioned as she and her younger sister look at the soldier with concern.

"Where am I? Where's Lariel?"

There wasn't a lot of pain, just a twinge here and there. The soldier attempted to sit up but finding she couldn't due to what looked like heavy bandaging around her abdomen.

She winced a little as she started to come to a little bit more, becoming a little bit worried about her vision as it remained the same. Jenny was becoming more frustrated. She still couldn't see properly, and her head was throbbing.

"Whoa, take it easy! You're at the farm and you're safe here." The oldest reassured. "My name is Maggie by the way, and this is my little sister Beth." She said introducing herself and the blond right next to her. "You don't have to tell yours, you're little companion told us everything there is know about you."

"Otis carried you here and my dad treated your wounds, Lariel is safe and she's outside helping Patricia around the barn." Beth softly explained as she gently took hold of the soldier's hand. "You gave us quite the scare, your injuries were severe and you were burning up with a bad fever too, which you still have by the way."

"How long have I been asleep?" The young Dixon asked.

The blond thought for a moment. "Hmm? Five days, if my math is correct." She replied as Jen's glazed sky blue eyes widened at hearing this news.

"And to be honest, our dad thought you weren't going to survive the night with those wounds along with that fever of yours." Maggie stated. "But, you surprised him."

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude ladies but..." Jen started apologizing. "What's wrong with me?"

There was a long pause. No one spoke for a good moment or two. The young Dixon was tempted in speaking again but Maggie heaved a sigh, and shook her head. Beth's grip on the soldier's hand getting a little tighter.

"You have a few broken ribs, you broke your leg, you have fractures on your arms, and you cracked your skull." The short haired brunette stated. "You're certainly going to have a few issues over the next few months." Her voice a little too tight.

"Doesn't sound too bad then. I can hold down my Army exercises, a few days of rest in bed won't kill me." The soldier muttered, carefully running her hand through her wavy hair with a grimace. "That's attractive." She grumbled groggily.

Jenny's vision was still unclear as if she was looking through a window that hadn't been cleaned in years. "Why can't I see properly?" She asked finally and managed to keep calm, though there was panic welling up her chest.

Jen assumed it was just foggy from waking up, but she'd been awake for a few minutes now, and it wasn't any better.

Another pause, the young Dixon could see the older women looking at each other, their features contorting into something she couldn't make out.

Immediately she knew she wasn't being told something, and that didn't sit well with her. "Girls?" The soldier said waiting for a response, blinking though it made no difference.

"That's one of the complications." Beth started finally, and there was a clear waver in her voice.

The Greene sisters didn't want to have to tell Jenny there was a chance she might not be able to see again, at least not properly. The angle of Jen's fall at the cliff was just right, and Hershel along with Patricia had said there was chance she might not be able to see at all once she woke up. There was hope in the fact she had some vision, but Beth's heart had dropped as soon as the young Dixon opened her eyes.

The Greene sisters watched carefully, watched as the wounded soldier tried to discreetly assess the damage as her face twisted up in both confusion and rage.

"Great! Just _fucking_ great!" Jenny yelled exasperated, tears threatening to fall from her glazed blue eyes. "The whole world goes to shit and its full of walkers! I fall from a five foot cliff that by all rights it SHOULD'VE killed me! But NO…I survive and end up blind instead…!" She sobbed.

"They had thought that you wouldn't be able to see at all once you woke up. The fact that you can see just a little bit is absolutely brilliant." Beth tried to sound encouraging, as encouraging as she could be for the wounded soldier.

"A little bit? Before I woke up here, I could actually _see_." The young Dixon repeated quietly, defeated. "All I see now is a big blur, no matter how much I blink it's still a big blur…there's no hope…"

Jen's face said it all, she'd shut her eyes and shook her head as she continued to cry. Her features took on that of someone in pain. It was tough, it would be even more so if things didn't improve in that department. A world full of walkers… How can the young Dixon protect Lariel and herself if she's blind?

"Jenny, our dad said if you could see at all when you woke up the chances of you being able to see again are really high." Maggie spoke, the situation making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah? If, my blindness is temporary… then, how long will that take huh?!" The wounded soldier snapped. "Days? Weeks? Months? Years? There aren't hospitals anymore! For all I know I'll be like this for the rest of my life, if I survive that long…"

It was true. Even medicine couldn't fix some injuries, and this was just one of those things.

Maggie then stood up from the bed. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you Jen… I'll get my dad and Patricia to check up on you later." She said as she left the room.

Beth however, didn't know what to do. She felt sorry for Jenny. The blond leaned in and pressed a tender kiss onto the Dixon's temple, feeling a little better herself when Jen didn't move away, not that she couldn't if wanted to.

"Please rest." Beth pleaded with the soldier, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'll visit you later, to keep you company."

Just as the blond was about to leave the room she heard a soft, "Thank you…" from the young Dixon.

Beth couldn't help but to smile a little. '_You'll be okay._' She thought with confidence.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions for my next chapter or future chapters LET ME KNOW! This is mostly going to be a filler story, please leave your suggestions on your reviews or you can PM me either one is fine! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Injury and Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! :D

* * *

~ Chapter 5: Injury and Weakness ~

_*Ten Years Ago…*_

_On a mid-autumn day the Dixon family were having a 'family outing' of sorts, merely just accompanying their father on an important job meeting. This meeting, however, required that the employer would bring along his/her family along to introduce them to their boss. The Dixon brothers obviously by all rights refused to go but their father threatened to beat up Jenny (Who at this point still had blind faith on her father) if they refused to go with him._

_Jen pleaded with her brothers to cooperate with their father just this once, and hesitantly…both Daryl and Merle agreed, for their sister's sake. Both of them have been absent from Jenny's life countless of times because they've gotten into trouble, mostly Merle, Daryl just got in trouble because he followed his troublesome older brother around. So in the end they felt that they owed their sister this much, even though they didn't like this situation at all._

_So now here they were on the Downtown District of Georgia and their busy streets._

_Will Dixon led them as he drank from his booze bottle while smoking a cigarette, not a good combo but the Dixon brothers were silently praying for a heart attack to come at any moment for the old bastard. Jenny was silently waking beside him, staring blankly forward while looking around her surroundings. Daryl and Merle were trailing back a bit with their hands in their pockets, the elder brother wearing a frown on his face and the oldest was just smoking a cigarette while scowling at his father's back._

_That's when it happened…_

"_It's all ur' fault you stupid girl…my wife is __**DEAD**__ cause of u!" Will Dixon said to his daughter as he gave a sideway glance at her._

"_I know…" Jen said solemnly as she continued to stare forward. "I'm a disgrace, a mistake, an abomination, a plague that has made you ill over the past twelve years. By all rights I should be dead and your wife should be alive and be here with you and only you."_

_The older man nodded. "Exactly, I couldn't even said it better myself."_

"_Yes dadd-"_

_At this moment the Dixon family stopped walking. The twelve year old was receiving a death glare from her old man while Daryl and Merle tensed behind them, not liking this situation at all, so Jenny quickly stopped mid-sentence and fixed her mistake. "I mean…yes sir, my apologies sir…"_

"_That's what I thought…" Will Dixon said with a huff as he continued to walk once again, his children following silently behind him._

'_I keep forgetting that I ain't supposed to call him dad, daddy, or old man.' Jen thought as she mentally scolded herself, balling her hands into fists as she walked._

_It wasn't until sometime later that the Dixon family was just fifty meters away from the office building where their old man worked. What was weird is that Will Dixon is a completely different person when he's at work. He was responsible, dedicated, dutiful, and quite the serviceable man. When he arrives home however, that's when everything goes bad for the siblings, mostly Jenny, one look at his daughter and Will Dixon will start rampaging around the house and give them their daily beating. On the mornings, afternoons, as well as evenings and the cycle will start all over again the next day._

_Both Daryl and Merle have the luxury to spend nights on a friend's house, Jenny however, is still a twelve year old minor and won't have that luxury for six more years. But Jen still had one thing that she could call luxury, the academy she currently attends. Unlike her delinquent brothers, Jenny is the only Dixon in the family who is dedicated in her education. Instead of attending a public school, Jenny studied hard to get accepted to a Private Academy. The Academy she attended is an Elementary, Middle, and High School all put together into one. The students enrolled in the school attend it for 12 years and the Academy also has college style dorms and classes meaning that Jenny at least had some save Haven to go to besides living with her abusive father. During the Holidays instead of going home like any other student, Jenny just stayed at the Academy and studied some more. And Will Dixon liked it that way. He would rather have Jenny stay at the academy than seeing her face every day._

_From across the street, there was another family heading towards the same location as the Dixon's. This family had a standard mom and dad but what caught Jenny's eye was their daughter who was about Jen's age. Her name was Emily, and she attended the same academy as Jenny. The young girl has gorgeously long wavy blond hair that reaches to her back and a lovely pair of blue eyes shining so bright that Jenny would compare them to sapphires._

'_She's so beautiful…' The young Dixon thought in admiration for the young girl, a blush rising up her cheeks._

_The Dixon family stopped walking once again and so did Jenny but she was busy gazing at Emily, something that didn't go unnoticed by her brothers and her old man. The Dixon brothers were actually smiling for the first time in months. Daryl and Merle had no problem about their sister fancying girls, they love their little sister and they want her to be happy. However, there was disagreement…_

"_U know loving that girl is a sin. You sick piece of shit…! She probably don't even love u back…is a sin…is a sin…" Will Dixon said in disgust, looking at his daughter with hate. "And what did I tell u bout staring? Huh, what did I tell u?!"_

_At this moment Jenny snapped out of her trance and went to the position of attention, like a soldier in the military looking at their Drill Sergeant. The scary part for the Dixon brothers was that Jenny didn't flinch or shed a tear. The young Dixon just stared at her father, never breaking eye contact. During their stare off Will Dixon was the first one to crack, by looking straight into the blue eyes that reminded him so much of his wife…_

"_STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE DAMN EYES!" The older man shouted at his daughter as he slapped her across the face and proceeded in beating her on the sidewalk, punching and kicking and swung his half-empty booze bottle on Jenny's skull._

_Daryl and Merle jump in and started brawling with their old man, with no hesitation whatsoever. Everyone who passed by the Dixon family just stared at the calamity that was ensuing, not that the Dixon brothers cared because they were busy beating the shit of their abusive father in public. Jenny however just lay on her back in pain on the cold sidewalk, looking up at the passing clouds in the sky in a daze._

'_Why is it always me…?' Jen wondered as her eyelids were getting heavy, she was on the verge of falling unconscious._

_That's when her saving grace arrived. It just so happens that Emily's family saw the whole thing and they arrived on the scene. Emily's father was a cop and was on the process in stopping the Dixon family brawl, Emily's mother was calling an ambulance, and Emily herself was by the young Dixon's side, holding her hand while telling Jenny that everything was going to be okay._

_*Hospital*_

_By the end of the day, the Dixon family never reached the office building for the meeting. It turns out that Daryl and surprisingly Merle didn't get arrested for beating up their old man seeing as they were retaliating against their father just to protect their little sister. Will Dixon however got arrested for assaulting his daughter and he won't be home for a month or two. So the siblings escaped the fight with scratches, bruises, and maybe some minor fractures but nothing that a doctor can't fix._

"_U know he didn't mean it…" Daryl mumbled to his little sister, gently running his fingers through her hair._

"_Drunken words are sober truths." Jen spoke quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I give up in helping dad…no matter how hard I try to get on his good side he just pushes me away and hates me even more…"_

"_You're making the right call baby sis…ain't no one gonna love ya like big brother Merle." The older Dixon told his little sister with confidence as held his sister's hand. "I tried to tell ya but no…u just don't want to listen. U, little sis, are a Dixon. And no one likes a Dixon."_

"_Well, I'm going to stop being a Dixon…" Jen mentally decided as she looked out of her hospital room window._

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guest Room ~

"You're not here…" Jenny mumbled sleepy, her face screwed up in pain as if she's having a nightmare.

Beth rummaged through the water bowl that was on the bedside table, getting a soaked cloth. She got rid of the excess water and folded up the cloth and gently brushed away Jenny's bangs that were sticking against her forehead before she gently dapped her face with the wet cloth.

After a moment the wounded soldier slowly roused from her sleep due to the coolness she felt on her face. "That feels good…" She mumbled with content as her glazed blue eyes saw a blurry image of the young blond. Her head was feeling like it was about to explode and she felt really warm.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." Beth greeted the Dixon with a smile as she pressed the wet cloth to her forehead, making Jen sigh in content at the coolness. "You okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare…" She said in concern.

"Recalling bad unnecessary memories, that's all…" The Dixon responded solemnly.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." The blond spoke softly as she gently took hold of Jen's hand.

Jenny smiled a little. "I will but I'm afraid that this story will have to wait for another time."

"Well then I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk about it." Beth said to the wounded soldier as she returned a smile of her own. "Promise?"

"I Promise."

The former military woman was just starting to relax before she expectantly heard some voices nearing the room and her body immediately tensed. Without thinking she grabbed Beth's wrist whose hand was still pressed against the wet cloth on her forehead. The young Greene was surprised at her touch but didn't pull her hand away.

"It's okay Jen. They're going to help you." The blond spoke softly as the wounded soldier looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe here." She assured.

Jenny couldn't see properly but she could hear the reassurance in Beth's voice and she slowly let go of her wrist.

"I'm coming too! Jen-Jen is my guardian!" A familiar twelve year old voice said whiningly.

"Lariel, calm down. Let Hershel look at her first." A middle-aged woman said in a motherly voice.

After a moment the door opened and Jenny saw a blurry image of an old man entering the bedroom, followed by Lariel and an older woman who tried to keep the young twelve year old back which clearly wasn't working as Lariel merely just escaped her grasped, following the old man into the room.

"How are you feeling?" The older man asked the young Dixon.

"I uh… Just a bit tired and a bit dizzy. The pain in body isn't so bad anymore." Jen replied as she looked from the blurry image of the old man to the blurry image of Beth Greene, who from the looks of it was giving her an encouraging smile.

Before a blush could rise up to her cheeks the wounded soldier looked back towards the old man again.

"My name is Hershel, and you're at my farm. This is my good family friend Patricia." The old man, now known as Hershel, said introducing the blond middle-aged woman beside him. "I believe that you've already meet her husband, Otis, the man who brought you here."

"Yes Mr. Greene, I've met him and he's a good man. I would like to thank him in person, if I may." The former military woman responded, which made Patricia smile warmly at her.

"Yes, you may." Patricia replied with a nod. "I think he would like that."

"Thankfully we were able to bring down that stubborn fever of yours. I have cleaned and stitched all your wounds. I also gave you medication for the pain, we used some your first aid meds from your bags I hope you don't mind... Maggie and Patricia have washed you the best they could with you being unconscious." Hershel explained to the young Dixon. "Beth along with your little girl Lariel have been keeping an eye on you as you slept, to see if there was any complications."

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Jenny thanked them as she looked at the blurry image of both Hershel and Patricia, which both of them smiled and nodded her way and then Jen looked towards Lariel and Beth, who gently squeezed her hand in comfort. "As for the meds, take as much as you need it's the least I could do for you since your family saved my life. You can take some of our food too, if you'd like." She added.

"You're going to have issues over the next few months and you have to take it easy but you'll be okay." The old man reassured. "You need to get your wounds checked every day, Beth, Maggie, or even Patricia can help you with that. When the stitches are ready to come out, I will handle that for you."

"Hershel, can I talk to you for a second?" A young familiar voice, Jenny immediately recognized that it was Jimmy, said to the old man who looked at him and nodded.

"Come on Bethy, let the girl rest." Hershel said to his youngest daughter who stood up.

"I'll come and check up on you again later, kay?" Beth said with a giggle as she leaned down and pressed a tender kiss onto the Dixon's temple, feeling surprisingly happy when Jenny didn't pull away, not that she couldn't if she wanted to.

'Why is this happening to me?' The wounded soldier thought embarrassed and confused as a blush rushed up to her cheeks for the second time today. 'I just meet her for crying out loud?! Why is my body acting this way?'

Hershel, Beth, and Patricia left the room leaving Lariel to stand awkwardly at the door. She was contemplating whether she should give her guardian a bone crushing hug or leave the room as well.

'Maybe it's just my fever talking…? Yes, that has to be it.' The former military woman thought coming to a conclusion.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think, if you guys have any suggestions for my next chapter or future chapters please let me know through your reviews or you can PM me either is fine! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Beth, Trust, Accident & Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! :D

* * *

~ Chapter 6: Beth, Trust, Accident and Angel ~

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guestroom ~

"JEN-JEN!" A small relieved voice piped out as she fell on top of the wounded soldier and wrapped her arms around the Dixon's neck in a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

The pain was intense and Jenny was trying her best not to cry out in pain. "Lariel, you're hurting me…!"

"S-Sorry!" The twelve year old apologized, letting go of her guardian but was still on top of her. "It's just I haven't seen you in five days Jen, FIVE DAYS!" She said in exaggeration.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Jen said to the child, but then she changed the subject. "Lariel, about my eyesight…I…I'm…"

"It's okay Jen. You don't have to tell me, I already know." Lariel said to her guardian, looking at the older woman in concern. "Whatever happens…we'll still have each other." She smiled and it made Jen smile as well.

The silence was short lived however when the young brunette changed the subject…

"So...Beth, huh? I didn't know that you fancied girls!" Lariel said teasingly with a cheeky grin. "And I can see why, she's a cutie after all! You have a good eye!"

The Dixon immediately flung her hands forward to cover the child's mouth, despite the excruciating pain she felt running through her arms in the process of doing so.

"Can you keep it down? It's embarrassing…!" Jen grumbled, a blush rising up her cheeks at the mention of Beth. "Besides, I don't understand why I like her…I just met the darn girl for crying out loud?!"

"Well, you can't fight the emotion of love and I know it when I see it!" Lariel spoke knowingly as she crossed her arms. "Besides Jen-Jen, there's nothing to be ashamed about loving another girl. I support you one hundred percent!"

"At least you and my brothers do…" Jenny said quietly, her glazed blue eyes looking blankly up at the ceiling. "My old man on the other hand…he…wasn't so accepting…"

The twelve year looked like she was going to say something until someone walk in the room. Both females looked up, in Jenny's case turned her head towards the room doorway.

"S-Sorry…" It was Otis.

"I think I'll take my leave," Lariel spoke up as she got off the bed, heading to the door. "I'll visit you later Jen-Jen! Sleep well!"

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but my wife informed me that you wanted to thank me about something…" The chubby weighed hunter said nervously.

"Naw, it's alright." Jen said dismissively and then she softly smiled at the hunter. "I wanted to thank you for taking me here and saving my life. I owe ya."

Otis blushed a bit as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "A-Anyone would've done it…" He mumbled to her, not really good at handling gratitude from others.

"Not everyone." The Dixon stated as a matter of factly, a sudden frown to her face but then it turned into a small smile. "It's good to see that not all the good people are gone."

'_I agree with you on that._' The hunter thought to himself.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Otis said relieved, smiling at the military woman. "You've been asleep for so long that I was starting to worry about ya."

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that." The wounded soldier said sheepishly.

"Anyway, about your weapons…I'm keeping them for now for the time being." The hunter informed the Dixon. "Hershel ain't so keen on people carrying guns in his property, his rules. And since you're still a stranger to us, we don't want you to carry a hunting knife either." He explained to her.

Jenny nodded in understanding. "Kay."

"You can have them back when Hershel is convinced that we can trust you." Otis said to her as he headed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. "Don't worry about your condition, you'll be okay."

He meant her eyesight.

'_I really hope so…_' Jen thought nervously as she slowly clenched the white bed sheets with her bandaged hands.

"Jenny? Can I come in?" A friendly female voice suddenly called out from behind the door followed by a soft knock.

'_Wow, lots of visitors today!_' The Dixon thought surprised.

"Yes, of course." The military woman replied as she shifted a bit in bed.

The door opened and Jen saw that is was Maggie. "Hey, I brought you some towels, so you can take a shower." The short haired brunette said with a smile as she put down two towels on the bedside table.

"Thank you so much Maggie!" Jenny said gratefully to the farm girl. "A shower, I haven't had one in ages!" She exaggerated, a Dixon smirk on her face.

Maggie smiled and looked over at the dresser in the corner of the room, noticing a various amount of dirty clothing on top of the furniture.

"Oh, the clothes you had on when you arrived here are probably dried by now. Patricia washed them yesterday. I can take these to wash and get you you're other clothes." The short haired brunette said as she picked up the dirty pile of clothes.

The wounded soldier immediately sat straight up in bed, straining her injuries and wincing at the consequence of that movement. "Oh, y-you don't have to do that! You and you're family have already done so much for me already!" She protested.

"That's okay." Maggie said confidently, ignoring the Dixon's protests. "It gives something else to do aside from working around the farm."

Jenny tried to protest again, still feeling a bit guilty. "B-B-But…!"

"No buts!" The tomboy exclaimed, slightly reprimanding the young Dixon. "The bathroom is on this very room to your right. There's shampoo, conditioner, and some clean bandages for you."

As Maggie was about to leave the room, she suddenly turned around again. "By the way, Beth is going to come by sometime later to bring you something to eat and help you re-bandage your wounds."

'_Oh crap…!_' Jen thought in panic as nervousness along with the ticklish feeling of butterflies in her stomach returned. '_I'm not ready to face her yet!_'

"See ya!" Maggie had left the room.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Downstairs Guest Room Bathroom ~

The quiet as well as the heat of the warm water was soothing to the disturbed Dixon. How in the hell could her life have changed so drastically in a day? Getting shot three times by two rednecks followed by falling from a cliff and hitting head first on a creek only to lose her eyesight by the end of the day… And now, she has her sights on the farmer's youngest daughter. She just met the blond for God's sake! Why is her body reacting this way towards the young Greene?

'_This is so unreal. I've got to be dreaming or something…it's got to be my fever talking, right…?_' The wounded soldier thought to herself but deep down knew that wasn't true, her heart was longing for the young blond.

She honestly didn't know what or how to think about it. It was a little too much to begin to process.

'_I wonder how she looks like. Her voice is like an Angel's. Soft, caring, and soothing as a beautiful melody._' The Dixon thought love-struck, a smile working its way to her lips.

"Oh God this feels so good…" Jenny said to herself as she was standing underneath the showerhead rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

Jen reached and felt for her side, feeling the neat stitches on her skin. '_For a Veterinarian Hershel would make a great doctor…_' She thought amazed at the stitch work.

The wounded soldier cut off the water and then carefully stepped out of the shower. As she was reaching for a towel the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"Oh," Beth blushed slightly.

The young Dixon tensed as she got hold of a towel and instantly covered herself with it, her face a fierce shade of red. '_Why now of all times?!_' She thought in distress.

"Beth," The military woman shouted, her face still a shade a red. "What the hell?! Didn't you think to knock?"

"Uh, sorry…" The young Greene apologized shyly, still blushing as well. "I uh…didn't realize…" She muttered.

"You do realize the meaning of a shower, right?" The brunette said to the blond, staring with glazed blue eyes while facing her with a slight frown on her face.

"Not…really…" The blond responded slowly as she noticed how the young Dixon seemed to be holding on rather tightly to the towel, sure she couldn't see anything however the curves of Jenny's matured body were clearly visible.

"…I…" Beth's mind went blank for a split second as it went to the gutter.

'_Maybe that towel could fall off or be dropped to the ground somehow…_' The young Greene thought slyly, but then she caught herself and immediately felt ashamed. '_What am I thinking? I can't take advantage of her like that?! Besides, I don't think Jen likes me that way… We're both girls._'

"Hello. Earth to Beth. What's up with you?" The military woman questioned the teenage girl with confusion. "It's too quiet in here."

"Oh," The blond snapped back to reality then remembered why she had come to the bathroom in the first place. "I-I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were alright."

As a sudden reminder of her injuries, Jenny felt her left leg starting to shake and in the process it was starting to numb as well. Jen slipped on the wet flooring and Beth froze as she felt the brunette's hands hold onto her shoulders, trying her best stay up while the young Greene gently wrapped her arms around the Dixon's waist to keep her stable.

Jenny was never one for physical contact and it was making her more than uncomfortable at how much heat was building in her neck to her cheeks. Her jaw clenched as she gently or rather stiffly pushed the teenage blond back to arm's length.

This time however, it was Beth who slipped on the wet flooring, gasping in surprise as she fell against the Dixon on the floor, bodies pressed together and Jen tensed as she felt Beth's head against her chest and she held her breath.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The blond stammered an apology to the wounded soldier, who was grimacing in pain under her.

'_Why is it always me?_' The military woman thought in distress and confusion, feeling extreme warmth from the woman on top of her. '_Why is my body reacting this way?_'

It was all so confusing for the young Dixon.

"It hurts…" Jenny whimpered in pain, feeling pain surging through her body.

She could no longer fight the drowsiness she was feeling and the last thing she heard was Beth's soft angelic voice telling her it was going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think, if you guys have any suggestions for my next chapter or future chapters please let me know through your reviews or you can PM me either is fine! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! :D

This will hopefully be the last chapter in where Jenny is on strict bed rest by the next she should be walking/limping around in making progress with her injuries.

* * *

~ Chapter 7: Nightmares and Scars ~

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guestroom ~

"_Loving that girl is a sin…is a sin…"_

"_U, baby sis, are a Dixon and no one likes a Dixon."_

"_You can change your last name as many times as you want, but it won't change the fact that you're still a Dixon."_

"_Your kind is a disgrace to this military, but it's a shame really…a pretty girl like you related to those barbarians."_

"_The Dixon's are white trash to society. They're outcasts, rednecks, rebels, alcoholics, and drug dealers! Just like their father…"_

"_What did I tell u bout staring?! Huh, what did I tell u?!"_

_Silence._

"_STOP STARING AT ME WITH THOSE DAMN EYES!"_

Jenny woke up drenched in sweat and heart pounding in her ears. Blurry glazed sky blue eyes looking wildly and frantically around the room, knowing very well that she couldn't see a darn thing. She slowly sat up in bed, the bed sheets falling off of her slightly exposing her bare body and painfully brought her hands to her aching head, gently running her fingers through her wavy sweaty hair.

"Only a dream," Jen muttered to herself. "Just a dream…"

"You okay?" Beth whispered in concern, having witnessed the Dixon waking up from her nightmare.

The young Greene never left her side. Sitting at the bedside of the bed, she saw that even though Jenny's cheeks were tainted pink the rest of her was pale as a ghost, her glazed blue eyes popping out more.

The wounded soldier just shook her head, later regretting the action as her head started to ache once again. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked disoriented.

"You don't remember?" The blond spoke surprised, seeing the older woman slowly shake her head. "You were in the bathroom taking a shower and I…_accidently_…walked up on you then you got embarrassed and I got embarrassed and the next thing both of us knew we slipped and fell on the floor, you passed out right after."

The reaction was immediate, a blush immediately rushed up to Jenny's cheeks while she groaned in embarrassment. Yes, everything was so clear to her now. The incident was flooding back like a tidal wave for the young Dixon. She was weak and showed weakness in front of a stranger, even worse yet this stranger is slowly but surely seems to be capturing her heart.

And then she realized something else…she realized that she was half-naked…in front of _Beth._ Who is, at this very moment, in the very same room with her.

Jen quickly took hold of the bed sheets and instantly covered herself up with them, suddenly feeling shy. _'Why is it always me?!'_ She thought in distress.

"It's okay," The young blond reassured, smiling a bit to herself as she saw how Jenny was reacting to the situation. "What happened in the bathroom stays strictly between us, I promise."

"You mean, nobody knows…" Jen said surprised as she relaxed and lowered the bed sheets a bit, somehow feeling both relieved and overjoyed.

"Yes, now hold still so I can re-bandage your wounds again." Beth softly instructed as she gently removed the blankets off of Jenny so that she can begin her work.

The Dixon relented somewhat but she didn't complain as Beth started removing the old bandages and started replacing them with clean ones. As the young Greene continued her work, Jenny was lost in her thoughts. All her life people treated her like white trash along with her brothers. Society didn't give a crap about them. People were expecting the siblings to act like their father in terms of behavior.

Merle, Merle's a stubborn piece of work. He's a redneck, racist, vulgar, possessive, ill-tempered, high school dropout, juvenile delinquent during his younger days or maybe a criminal right now during present day. He says and claims that he doesn't act like their old man, when in reality he does, he smokes, drinks, and does drug deals left and right. Jen can't even recall how many times she had to bust him out of prison, she was lucky that she was even allowed to bust her brother out, she guesses that it comes with the perks of being a First Lieutenant in the Army. Even her uncle, Uncle Jess, says that Merle is crazy like his older brother, Will Dixon, claiming that he ain't right on the head.

Daryl, Daryl's a good kid. He's just…conflicted when it comes to right and wrong… He was a Drifter, worked on various types of jobs. Mostly on ones that are particularly more hands on, like mechanics, Daryl loves working on cars. He tried to maintain as many jobs as he could but he would always lose his temper and starts rampaging, his attitude ultimately costing his job time and time again. Aside from that, Daryl mostly relied and followed Merle around which most of the time led him into unnecessary trouble and often be arrested along with his older brother.

There's only one thing that the Dixon brothers share in common with one another. Jenny. They love their little sister with every fiber of their being. Their only regrets being that they were mostly absent from her life and not being able to protect her from their abusive father.

Now, Jenny, is the youngest of the Dixon family who is _**VERY**_ different from her father as well as her brothers. Jenny is the only Dixon in the family to graduate, very early too at that, at grade tenth to be exact. That's right, she studied hard and did all her work while she was at the Academy and they had to let her go since she finished earlier than most students. She improved her English so she doesn't talk all redneck-like compared to her brothers. She also doesn't drink, smoke, or do any drugs of the sort. Jenny never had a relationship with another person, she had crushes yes, but she never pursued them therefore that would make her a virgin as well, unlike her brothers who already lost theirs. She'd never gotten into trouble either, the only trouble she's had was with her old man…

"Something on your mind?" Beth asked concerned to the young Dixon. "You seem to be lost in thought."

"Thinking of everything I did in my life until now," Jenny answered truthfully, for some reason she couldn't lie to Beth, and usually, Jen doesn't like it when people want to know her business.

"Does it include these?" The young Greene asked softly as her hand gently went through the littered scars on the wounded soldier's back.

Jenny flinched a bit under her touch. "Y-Yeah…" She muttered quietly.

"Would you…mind telling me…how you received the scars on your back?" The blond asked hesitantly, her voiced filled with genuine concern.

"Beth, I want to ask you something…" Jenny started a bit nervously.

The young Greene stopped in bandaging the soldier's wound. "Hmm, what is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jen demanded more than asked, but she didn't raise her voice, she wasn't harsh, her voice was actually soft.

Beth sighed softly and a small faint smile appeared on her lips. "You just seem like…someone I would like to know." She admitted shyly.

Now, the Dixon was very confused. With the exception of her brothers, nobody cared about her well-being…and here's Beth…worrying about a stranger. _**A Dixon no less.**_ Why does she even bother? And that thought slightly bothers the military woman.

In the end, Jenny sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll…tell you how I received them…"

* * *

_It was a mid-Summer afternoon. Daryl and Merle weren't home, as usual…they're most likely getting into trouble again. And Will Dixon is off from work today, but today he was actually sober for once. Will along with Jenny are currently working by the shed at the back of their house, trying to fix the roof. This is also the time when ten year old Jenny began to refer Will Dixon as sir and only sir._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Jen said out loud, trying to start a conversation with her old man._

"_What the hell u wanna ask me?" Will Dixon responded rather roughly, not caring what his daughter had to say to him._

"_How come you never liked me?" The young Dixon dared to ask._

"_Liked u? Who the hell says I got to like u? What law is there that says that I got to like u? Wanna stand up in my face and ask a damn fool-ass question like that. Talking 'bout liking somebody. Come here, JAN, when I talk to u." The older Dixon called to her._

'_He can't even pronounce my name correctly…' The brunette thought in disappointment as she huffed angrily and trotted over to where her old man was, slightly slouched over while facing him._

"_Straighten up goddammit!" Will Dixon scolded his daughter as he hit her on her back, making her stand up straight like a soldier in the Army. "I asked u a question… What law is there that says I got to like u?"_

"_None." Jenny responded._

"_Well, all right then! Don't u eat every day?" The older Dixon asked his daughter._

_Silence._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to u young lady?! Don't u eat every day?" The older man asked again, his dark brown eyes boring into Jenny's very soul._

"_Yeah." The young Dixon grumbled out._

"_Bitch, as long as u live in my house, u put that sir on the end of it when you talk to me!" Will Dixon said in a deadly warning tone._

"_Yes…sir." Jen responded dully._

"_U eat every day?" The older man asked one more time._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Got a roof over ur head?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_That's when it began, the day when Jenny started referring Will Dixon, her father, as sir and nothing else but sir. You could say that's when her military career started…_

"_Got clothes on ur back?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Why do u think that is?" The older Dixon asked his daughter as he crossed his arms._

"_Cause of you." The young Dixon answered._

"_Ah, hell I know it's cause of me…but why do u think that is?" The older man asked again._

_This time Jenny hesitated with her answer. "Cause you like me…" She answered shakily._

_And then it was the weirdest thing, Will Dixon's face was expressionless, void of any kind of emotion. He wasn't angry or sad nor disappointed, you just can't tell at all. And that thought actually scared Jenny… That's when the older man decided to speak again._

"_Like u? I get out of here every day…bust my ass…working at that stupid ass office building…cause I like u?" Will Dixon spoke very slowly, his voice still void of any emotion, but his dark brown eyes told her something else…they were angry. "Ur the biggest fool that I have ever met…it is MY RESPONSIBILITY AS A MAN! A man is supposed to take care of his family! Now, get out of my face before I beat the shit out of u!"_

_But for once…Jenny didn't move, she was still rooted on the same spot facing her father. Her hands balled into angry fists, giving her old man the deadliest glare that she could muster._

"_Did u hear what I said young lady? Are u deaf too?!" The older Dixon yelled at her._

"_You said that it's your responsibility as a man to take care of his family, right? Heh, that's funny…I haven't seen you do such a thing since mom died." Jen told him. "All I've seen you do was work and paycheck after paycheck you'll buy your booze and drunk yourself to death and beat the shit out of children! Every. Single. Fucking. Day. It's the same old thing…!"_

"_How dare u?! It's your fault that she's not here anymore!" Will Dixon yelled._

"_And I'm very sorry for that but I had absolutely no control over that situation! You're blaming me for something that's beyond my control!" The brunette argued._

_Then Jenny received a hard kick to the stomach, making her fall to her knees while struggling to get some air in her lungs, and then a kick on her jaw, the hard impact sending her to the ground._

"_That's it JAN, u insolent brat!" The older man spoke angrily, whatever patience he had left completely gone at this moment._

_Will Dixon undid his belt from his jeans and with it he made a snapping sound. "It seems that you'll need a refresher in obedience and if u tell ur shitty brothers about the scars ur about to receive then you'll have another thing comin'!" He threatened._

"_Go ahead!" The young Dixon challenged. "I ain't scared of you!"_

* * *

"In truth, I have never really liked my name. In fact, I always felt a measure of discomfort when I am forced to say my own name." Jenny spoke softly, her glazed blue eyes looking blankly up at the ceiling. "My old man could not or simply would not pronounce my name correctly. Why would you give your child a name that will not roll smoothly from your own mouth?"

Beth remained quiet as she lay down in bed beside the older woman, gently running her fingers through the Dixon's wavy hair and in the process it Jenny's eyes were beginning to droop in sleepiness.

"'JAN.' that's how my old man pronounced it. All harsh and northern sounding, unfortunately, the southern accent also has a unique effect on the pronunciation of my name apparently…" The brunette said drowsily. "My name was supposed to be Melanie Dixon. My brothers, however, begged my old man to name me Jennifer Dixon instead. I would have preferred Melanie, but then perhaps…I would have been someone else, maybe someone entirely different, living some other life…but at least…I would be comfortable with my own name, if not comfortable with who I am…"

And with that, the wounded soldier dozed off to sleep. Beth's mind on the other hand was conflicted. Who knew that the youngest Dixon was holding this much guilt and resentment from her old man? Imagine how both Daryl and Merle most feel as well and according to the Jenny her brothers are more messed up than she is. But if there's one thing that Beth is sure of about Jenny is…

"You ain't a bad person Dixon…trust me…" The young Greene whispered out to the young Dixon, who was deep asleep by now. "You ain't a bad person."


	8. Chapter 8: Care, Beth Again, NN, Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! :D

* * *

~ Chapter 8: Care, Beth Again, Nervous Nelly, Rivalry ~

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guestroom ~

Days turned into weeks and weeks eventually turned into a month. That's right, both Jenny and Lariel had been living in the Greene Farm for a month now. The Dixon's injuries have healed somewhat, her arms certainly have healed and the stitches from her side wound have finally come out. Her leg and head injury however still have another week or two. As for her eyesight, things obviously haven't improved in that department…

Jenny had an easier time waking up today. She can even manage to walk around in her room without any assistance from others. Currently, the young Dixon is doing push-ups while elevating her left leg in the air so that she wouldn't put pressure on it.

It was then that Jen heard a knock on the door, followed by a few excited persistent knocks.

"Lariel, I think Jen already heard we were coming." It was Maggie. "She's not deaf, she's blind."

"To be honest, I keep forgetting." The twelve year old admitted.

'_Persistent brats.'_ The military woman thought with a smile.

"You can come in you know!" Jenny hollered as she continued with her push-ups. "Door's open."

"Good morning Jen-Jen!" Lariel greeted with a smile as she burst the door open, Maggie following behind her.

"Look at you supper trooper!" The short-haired brunette said impressed. "I see that you're feeling better already."

"Yep!" The young Dixon responded with a grin. "No more bed rest for me!"

"That's good!" Maggie said with a smile. "Now, let's head to the kitchen. I think Patricia has already prepared breakfast."

The Dixon fell flat on her face while in the process of doing a push-up, startling both Lariel and Maggie, but she quickly recovered and sat up in a sitting position. "Wait…? Did you say kitchen?"

"Yes, I did." The oldest Greene replied. "Is there a problem?"

"I only know how to get around my room without any assistance, took me exactly four days." Jenny protested.

"I could be your guide!" The twelve year old volunteered happily.

However, Jenny denied the offer. "Nuh-uh! Last time you made me bump into doorways, furniture, and even stairs!"

"I thought that we were over this Jen-Jen, I said I was sorry!" The child bemoaned apologetically, but at the same time she was unable to hold her bubbly laughter.

"Yeah well, that bubbly laughter of yours doesn't make your apology sincere now does it?" The Dixon spoke unconvinced.

"How about letting me be your guide this time?" Maggie suggested, outstretching her hand and took Jenny's hand in her own. "I promise you won't bump into anything."

The military woman still looked unconvinced, a cute pout plastered on her face. "I don't know…"

"Come on Jen, just trust me." The short-haired brunette said with a reassuring smile as she helped Jenny up to her feet.

Jen sighed in defeat. "I'll…trust your judgement Greene."

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Kitchen ~

In the kitchen, Patricia was by the counter preparing breakfast. The middle aged woman stopped however once she heard voices. The blond woman looked up and smiled at the sight.

"Careful, careful… Almost there." Maggie spoke softly as she kept guiding the blind Dixon, going through the doorway of the kitchen.

"We made it!" Lariel cheered in victory once they entered the kitchen.

Jenny chuckled in amusement. "I'm quite surprised."

"Good morning girls!" Patricia greeted the girls with a motherly smile, heading over towards them and started giving them hugs.

Once the middle aged woman hugged both Maggie and Lariel, she stopped once she got to the young Dixon.

'_Uh-oh…! Here it comes!'_ The military woman thought uneasily, knowing what was coming next.

"And how's my big strong soldier doing today?" The blond woman asked as she brought her hands up to either side of the Dixon's cheeks and started pinching them, treating Jenny like a little kid.

Jen, however, didn't mind this one bit. She didn't get to properly spend a good childhood so receiving motherly attention from Patricia this way was rather comforting.

"I'm doing well, thank you." The young Dixon replied, struggling to speak since the middle aged woman still had her cheeks captive. "Can I have my cheeks back now?"

Patricia just smiled, instantly letting go. "Ok. Now, let's have some breakfast!"

Not long after, the other residents in the Greene Farm started arriving one after the other to eat breakfast. Soon enough, Beth arrived in the kitchen and a bright smile was plastered on her face once she spotted the young Dixon.

Without hesitation, the young Greene immediately seated herself right next to the military woman and greeted her with a happy, "Good morning Jen!"

Jenny turned her head, acknowledging Beth's greeting with a warm smile. "Morning to you too."

Breakfast was a bit of a challenge for the young Dixon because of her current disability, but by knowing the basic table arrangements in the dining table Jen was able to get a grasp of things. She really wants to be independent when it comes to her disability, to prove to the others that she can do certain things by herself.

For instance: Being able to walk around her room, bathing, and eating without any assistance. Lariel, Maggie, Otis, Jimmy, and even Hershel seem to understand Jenny's stubbornness in this endeavor, but others…like Beth and Patricia either seem to get that message or they simply refused to. Both women keep claiming that Jenny is going to hurt herself if nobody is watching her.

Jen still remembers on how Beth keeps insisting on feeding her like a little newborn, not that the Dixon minded much since she secretly was enjoying the attention she was getting from Beth, but this is where the military woman draws the line. She needs to keep _some_ dignity and pride no matter how much she enjoys it. Besides, even though the young Dixon's arms were injured at the time she could still manage to eat.

* * *

_~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guestroom ~_

"_Beth, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Jenny raised her voice whiningly in protest for the umpteenth time. "I'm not a newborn, I'm a grown woman! I'm blind and just injured!"_

"_Which is precisely why, I'm feeding you." The young Greene replied swiftly, a cute smile on her face as she offered Jenny a spoonful of soup. "You're injured after all."_

"_My arms may be injured currently, but I can still move around…I can still eat." Jen insisted, leaning against the pillows and headboard of the bed in defiance._

_The blond sighed, returning the spoon back into the bowl and settled it on the bedside table before turning her attention back to the injured Dixon._

"_Remember what my dad said: 'No overexerting yourself under any circumstances.'" Beth reminded the Dixon._

"_Oh-no you don't!" The military woman argued as she sat up in bed. "Don't use your father's words against me now! And FYI, eating is not overexerting yourself!"_

"_Why are you being so stubborn?" The blond asked calmly to the young Dixon, that sweet smile still on her lips._

"_Why are you being so insistent in feeding me?" Jenny retorted to the young Greene, a scarlet blush rising up her cheeks in embarrassment._

'_She's so easy to tease.' Beth realized in her thoughts. 'I should do this more often!'_

"_You want the truth?" The blond asked calmly._

_Now, the Dixon is confused. "Truth, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm doing this because I wanted an excuse to get closer to you." The young Greene admitted, a blush rising up her cheeks and she was grateful that Jen couldn't see it._

"_W-W-What…?" The young Dixon spoke nervously in disbelief, blushing as she did so. "I-Idiot! Don't say such stupid mushy stuff like that! I…I really don't get it…"_

_Now, it was the blonds turn to be confused. "Don't get what? I don't understand."_

_The military woman hesitated slightly with her answer before she said, "W-Why are being so…nice to me…?"_

_Beth chuckled good humoredly. "Didn't we already go over this Jen?"_

"_Y-Yeah, we did." Jenny responded. "But, I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, worrying about a complete stranger. Why do you even bother?"_

_They were silent for a while, neither of them said anything. As the silence continued, Jen could swear that she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears._

_Finally, the blond decided to speak._

"_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me." The young Greene confessed._

_This answer surprised the Dixon._

_The military woman was so shocked that she didn't notice Beth's blurry image coming closer, much closer. The blond was leaning her forehead against Jenny's. Her eyes seemed to be closed in deep concentration._

"_Beth, w-what…are you…doing…?" Jen spoke uneasily and slowly, her mind currently going a trillion miles per second._

_The young Greene didn't answer, she just smiled and leaned back in order to give Jenny her space. "I was just checking your temperature. I'm glad that your fever is gone, you'll recover in no time."_

'_This girl…is sure something else.' Jenny thought in amazement._

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Kitchen ~ (Present)

When the Dixon was lost in thought as she ate her jam sandwich, remembering that moment once again and replaying it on her mind, the young Greene suddenly dropped her fork with a clatter.

"Jen…you have jam on your face." The blond said with a giggle, unable to hold her bubbly laughter.

The military woman immediately snapped out her thoughts and turned back to Beth in surprise. "Oh, shoot, really?" She said, about to grab a napkin.

Shaking her head, Beth flashed a sweet smile. "Hold on~ I'll get it."

Stretching her hand out, the young Greene ran a finger slowly and deliberately over Jenny's lower lip, wiping the jam off with her thumb.

And then, fully aware that her family's, Lariel's, Patricia's, Otis', and Jimmy's eyes were all fixed on her, she brought her finger to her lips and sucked it clean.

"There!" The blond said happily as she returned to her forgotten breakfast, acting like nothing had happened.

Jen went crimson, Lariel and Maggie squeaked in mixed embarrassment and excitement, Otis was actually smiling, Patricia was just shocked, Hershel arched a brow, and Jimmy…

The teenage boy just scowled towards Jenny. Even though the military woman couldn't see it she could still sense that she was being scowled at.

"I-I…I-I need some a-air…!" The young Dixon stuttered nervously, her senses dull and heart pounding in her ears as she clumsily bumped against furniture on the way out of the kitchen.

When the Dixon clumsily departed, Jimmy cleared his throat rather awkwardly which gained everyone's attention.

"I've never seen Jen-Jen act like that before!" The twelve year old spoke with a grin.

"Well, that was a rather…interesting breakfast." The middle-aged woman concluded.

"Bethy, is there something you would like to share with the rest of us…?" Hershel asked hesitantly, not really sure on how to approach the subject.

Beth however decided to play dumb and flashed her father an innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean daddy?"

"You're so bad sis!" Maggie playfully scolded her sister, a wide grin on her face. "Flirting with the poor girl like that, she nearly had a heart attack!"

"I think you're exaggerating Maggie." The hunter chuckled.

"Oh hush!" The brunette silenced the chubby man. "She nearly took the whole kitchen furniture with her on the way out! If that's not clumsy, I don't know what is!"

"You're exaggerating again. She was just embarrassed." Otis said to the oldest Greene. "And by the way, she's blind. Not clumsy." He corrected her.

"Didn't I tell you to hush?" Maggie warned the hunter, glaring at him.

"At any rate, we'll need to have a serious discussion later young lady." Hershel spoke with a hint of seriousness in his voice, he didn't sounded mad though.

"That's fine daddy." The blond agreed without any objections.

Out of everyone in kitchen the only one who hasn't spoken a word about the matter was Jimmy. The teenage boy really didn't know how to think about this whole situation. One things for sure though…he didn't like it one bit. He needed to do something to clear his mind about the whole thing, for now.

"Hey Beth, want to help me for a little bit around the garden?" Jimmy invited her.

The young Greene smiled and accepted his invitation. "Sure."

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Front Porch ~

After the breakfast incident, Jen went outside to get some air and she's now preoccupied petting one of her German Shepherds, Maxwell, since Lily seemed to have wandered off somewhere in the farm. But, the Dixon wasn't worried. Lily usually seemed to be with Hershel, following the old man wherever he went.

Jenny's glazed sky blue eyes drifted away from petting Maxwell and focused on the blurry image of the young Greene who was currently working in the garden with both Lariel and Jimmy and she was laughing at something Jimmy had said.

Jen was unsure of why she was so interested in the whereabouts of Beth all of a sudden. She just felt the need to protect and watch over the girl. It was the same feeling she felt for Lariel, but it was different…way different.

"I don't know what to do Max…" The young Dixon bemoaned for the umpteenth time today, absentmindedly rubbing and scratching Maxwell's belly. "Whenever I'm around Beth, I just don't act like myself! I don't know why!"

The hound just growled lightly in content by the attention he was receiving, and from the looks of it…it probably looks like he wasn't paying attention at all on what Jenny was saying.

"My head says, 'Who cares?' But then my heart whispers, 'You do, stupid…' It's just so frustrating!" The military woman huffed in irritation, burying her face in her hands.

In the distance, the blond was watching the poor troubled Dixon.

Beth wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss her, telling her that everything will be okay, that everything would work out in the end, but alas…the young blond let out a sigh. She knew that couldn't happen…yet. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, the young Greene silently left Jimmy and Lariel and went forward and sat down next to the young Dixon at the steps of the balcony.

"You should go and check out the farm." Beth happily suggested to the older woman, however she rolled her eyes at her stupid attempt to start a conversation. "Lariel is doing a great job."

'_Good job Greene. Keep poking fun at the fact that she can't __**see**__!'_ Beth mentally scolded herself for being insensitive.

Surprisingly, Jenny looked forward at the blurry image of the farm. She couldn't see much, her eyesight being worse than ever, but she could make out the grassy fields and a big peach tree towards the outskirts of the Greene farm, the barn, the garden, the chicken coop, the horse stables, as well as the fence surrounding the entire property.

The military woman then glanced at the blurry young blond through the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the fields, she couldn't see well but she could make out that Beth was mad at herself over something.

"Sure, why not? It sounds like fun actually." The young Dixon agreed as she stood up from the front steps.

Beth however didn't move from her spot, still surprised that the Dixon agreed to her suggestion after she had said such an insensitive comment. But from the looks of it, Jen didn't seem to catch it.

"Well, are you going to escort me or not?" Jenny spoke rather impatiently, and then a sudden blush rushed up her cheeks. "I'm blind you know and I can't exactly walk by myself there…"

The young Greene smiled happily as she got up to her feet and took a hold of Jenny's arm, and she started to drag the Dixon along with her. "Sure, I'll guide you there! Let's go to the Horse Stables!"

'_This girl…is sure something else.'_ Jen thought with a smile.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Horse Stables ~

Once the girls arrived at the stables, Jenny's nose was invaded with a putrid smell that she couldn't identify. But in reality, she knew that smell all too well.

"Shit! It stinks in here!" Jen complained, scrunching her nose in mild disgust.

In response, Beth lightly reprimanded the Dixon by lightly slapping her hand onto Jenny's lips. "You're such a potty mouth, don't cuss around me."

"S-Sorry…" Jen apologized quietly.

"And yes, that's the smell of discovery you smelled earlier." The blond clarified. "You know the necessity that every living organism needs to do after they digest their food."

"Shit."

The young Greene slapped her hand onto the Dixon's lips again. "What did I tell you? Seriously, you're a glutton for punishment."

"Sorry…" The military woman apologized with a pout.

"Now, come on, I want to introduce you to Nelly!" Beth said excitedly, dragging Jenny by the arm once again.

"Nelly? Who's Nelly?" The young Dixon asked confused.

"She's a horse silly! Now, come on!"

The blond dragged Jen towards the other end of the stables, taking extra careful of Jenny so that she doesn't trip over anything. Once they made it, Beth and Jenny were face to face with one of the horses. This mare is specifically a chestnut horse with white markings, and her warmly features seemed to be her eyes they were a beautiful shade of brown almost doe-like.

"Hey there girl," Beth greeted Nelly, petting the horse gently around the muzzle. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Nelly responded with a neigh sound as her eyes closed, enjoying the attention she was receiving from the blond and her ears were twitching happily every two seconds.

"So, where's Nelly?" The Dixon asked, still clueless about her surroundings as of yet.

"She's right in front of you, but since you can't see her clearly let me help you." The young Greene assisted by gently grabbing the Dixon's hand and helped her extend it towards the horse, which seemed to be very cautious at the moment and seemed prepared to bolt, not that it couldn't at the moment.

"Careful, Nelly is a shy one." Beth warned the military woman. "She's wary of strangers and gets spooked very easily. That's why my dad nicknamed her 'Nervous Nelly'."

Now, Jen was starting to worry a bit. "You should've told me that earlier… What if get hooved in the face?"

"You're not scared of horses, are you Jen?" The young Greene asked innocently, teasing the military woman.

"Don't start with me Greene." Jenny warned.

The blond only giggled and said, "Don't worry. I'll nurse back to health if I have to, I promise you that." She promised, making the Dixon blush in embarrassment.

With Beth's assistance, the entire world seemed to slow for the young Dixon as she got closer and closer to the horse before her hand gently brushed against Nelly's head. Nelly flinched under her touch but allowed Jenny to gently caress her muzzle, and Jen found herself smiling as she felt Nelly's soft coat.

After a while, Nelly got comfortable with the Dixon to the point of where she got close and started nuzzling against Jen's cheek, and Jenny wrapped her arm around the horses' neck and started petting Nelly's soft brown mane.

"You're a friendly one, aren't ya?" The young Dixon chuckled.

Nelly responded with a neigh sound as her eyes closed, enjoying the attention she was receiving from the blond and her ears were twitching happily every two seconds.

"Not scared anymore?" Beth teased lightly.

"Don't start with me Greene." Jen warned her once again, making the blond giggle like a little school girl.

Their tender moment was ruined however because the gate door to the stables opened followed by someone clearing their throat rather awkwardly which gained the girl's attention. It turned out to be Jimmy. The teenage boy was standing rather awkwardly by the entrance, looking at the scene before him with angry and yet jealous eyes.

"Hey Beth, do you mind if I steal Jen from you for a couple of minutes?" The blond boy asked calmly, his face void of any emotion. "It's real quick, I promise."

"Sure, that's fine. I need to talk to my father anyway" The blond agreed without any complaints, and then she turned to the Dixon. "We'll talk later, kay."

As soon as Beth left the stables, Jimmy went towards the young Dixon. "Do you mind coming with me for a couple of minutes? I need to discuss something important with you. It concerns Beth…"

The military woman stepped away from the horse and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, Jimmy-boy."

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Living Room ~

Once the duo made it to the living room it didn't take long before Jimmy started talking, by saying…

"I'll fight for her."

Jenny stood still. She was searching in her mind for what Jimmy might be talking about, but she came up blank, "Excuse me."

"Beth," The teenage boy said matter-of-factly. "I know you're in love with her."

Jen's throat dried out completely, and she could feel it constrict in panic. The Dixon was stumped. This was the last thing she expected Jimmy to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jimmy-boy." The military woman tried to play it cool, the words sounded very unconvincing as they strained out against the dryness of her throat.

"Yes, you do, Jenny." Jimmy's tone was very even, he did not sound like he's getting angry, just stating facts. "I can see it as plain as day whenever you're around her."

Jenny was standing painfully and ridged at this point as the blond teenager simply crossed his arms.

"What's more I can see that she has feelings for you, as well. Although, I don't think she's quite realized it, yet." Jimmy assumed.

Jen's heart was beating at an inhuman pace, "Don't be ridiculous, Jimmy-boy! Beth loves you, I don't have-"

The blond teenager cut her off before she could lie, again, about her feelings for the young Greene. "No matter, she'll realize it sooner or later, and she'll have to choose. And when that time comes, don't expect me to just step aside. I'll fight for her."

The Dixon did not know what to say. Jimmy simply went to leave since their conversation came to an end. He passed by Beth in the doorway, he gave her a wry smile before turning the corner and heading upstairs in the farmhouse.

"What were you two talking about?" The young Greene herself asked as she made her way into the living room.

The military woman just shook the fuzz from her head. _'Oh, why is it always me?'_ She wondered.

"Oh, nothing really." Jenny said dismissively.

Beth simply smiled and shrugged. "Do you want to go for a walk with me? I need to clear my head."

Jen found herself smiling, a real smile. "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9: Trust, Bathing Max, Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! :D

* * *

~ Chapter 9: Trust, Bathing Max, Rainy Day, Lucky and First Kiss ~

~ Greene Farm: Outside ~

After the subtle argument with Jimmy, Beth had returned from talking to Hershel and she invited Jenny to go on a walk with her. Which, the Dixon has accepted the offer whole heartedly. Both girls are now walking around the property, hand in hand so that Jenny has a guide, as Maxwell kept trotting ahead of them.

It wasn't long until both girls made it to the outskirts of the property, and they decided to get a short break under the shade of the Peach tree. At first, they did small talk while they watched the brown German Shepherd chasing around a dragonfly near a mud puddle.

"So, what did your father wanted to talk about?" Jen asked, trying to start a conversation.

Beth sighed softly and mumbled. "He just wanted to talk about my behavior this morning. As well as other things…"

"What kinds of things?" The military woman asked curiously.

The young Greene just blushed. "N-Nevermind…"

Beth really doesn't want to mention that she and her father where talking about Jenny. Not in a bad way of course, but it involved Beth's feelings for the young Dixon.

'_I guess I shouldn't have asked…'_ Jen thought a bit guiltily.

"I'm sorry," The Dixon apologized. "I shouldn't have asked a question that doesn't concern me when it comes to family matters."

The blond looked at the military woman with surprise and shock, not that she blamed Jenny for thinking that way since she wasn't telling her anything. _'But, the conversation __**WAS**__ about you!' _She thought in desperation.

"No, no, no!" The young Greene spoke out, reassuring the Dixon. "It's not your fault, you were just curious! You don't have to apologize…!"

Jenny, however, didn't seem convinced. "But, I asked a question that isn't my business."

"Y-Yes, but…" Now, the blond was at a loss for words.

"Why don't you ask me instead?" An older voice filled in.

Both girls jumped in surprise and as they turned their heads, they were met with Hershel. The old man was giving the girls his usual kind smile.

"D-Daddy?" Beth spoke surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Hershel responded. "Mind if I steal Jenny from you a little bit?"

"Yes daddy." The young Greene nodded in understanding, and then she looked at Jenny with a warm smile. "I'll wait for you inside the farmhouse, okay Jen?"

The military woman just nodded with a smile, waving goodbye as the blond departed.

Hershel couldn't help but watch how happy the girls were, and he wondered… _'Are they meant to be? I wonder…'_

"Is there something you would to discuss with me Mr. Greene?" Jenny asked the old man, giving him her full attention.

"Oh please, call me Hershel." The man said with a gentle smile. "You've been living on my farm for about a month now, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes, I haven't forgotten about that!" The young Dixon responded, and then she bowed politely at the old man. "Thank you again, for your hospitality! If it wasn't for your kind heart, I wouldn't be here right now…"

"Goodness, both Maggie and Bethy were right about you after all. You really do need to loosen up!" Hershel declared with a chuckle. "Military standards, is my guess?"

Jen sat back up into a seating position again, a blush of embarrassment across her cheeks before her expression turned into a serious one. "I-I guess you could say… My old man, didn't appreciate me much…"

Now, this has peeked Hershel's curiosity. "Have you experienced a rough childhood as well, child?"

With a nod, Jenny has answered Hershel's question. Their conversation with one another was about their childhoods, or at least what they could remember of it…and Jenny didn't hesitate in telling Hershel about her past, she's living in his property after all so she might as well as come clean.

About her past, her real last name and why she addresses herself with a fake one. Everything. No secrets whatsoever. And in turn, Hershel shared with Jenny about his own past and the young Dixon couldn't believe a nice man like Hershel went through what he did, but on the hand…he still turned out fine.

Jen felt deep both deep respect and admiration for Hershel, to the point where she could consider him as a role model or maybe a father figure. The old man was certainly the best father figure anyone could have.

'_Beth and Maggie are lucky, really lucky…'_ The young Dixon thought with a smile.

It was then that their conversation turned into an awkward one, because this certain conversation involved…matters of the heart. A Dixon's one and only weakness, one would say.

"I see that my youngest daughter took a fancy to you…" The old man started mentioning as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "I've never seen her this happy about someone before."

The reaction was immediate, and a scarlet blush went up the Dixon's face as she started scratching the back of her neck. "S-She has, has she?"

'_First, she was serious and alert. Now, her defense is gone and looks like a very fragile girl whenever someone mentions Beth…'_ Hershel deducted in his thoughts, and then he grinned. _'My Bethy has you all buttered up, doesn't she child?'_

"At any rate, you've been living here for a month now and haven't caused any trouble. Not to mention, you've come clean with me. So, I might as well give this back to you." The old man decided as he reached for something on his back pocket and handed it to Jenny. "Think of it as I finally trust you. I'll tell Otis to bring your other weapons back into your room."

The brunette carefully felt the object in her hands, and she immediately recognized it. It was her hunting knife. "T-Thank you very much sir!"

The old man just smiled, and ruffled up Jen's hair affectionately. "No problem."

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guestroom Bathroom ~

Just a few hours ago, Jenny just found out that her other dog, Lily, was pregnant. The white German Shepherd seemed to be about a week long. One more week and German Shepherd pups would be running around the farm in no time.

"Max bad boy, it's just a bath!" The young Dixon scolded as she was trying her best to push down the stubborn German Shepherd into the tub, the hound yipping and whimpering pathetically. "Seriously, you're brave on the field but you're pathetic when it comes to bathing!"

It just so happens that after her conversation with Hershel, Maxwell decided to cover himself with mud. And like almost any dog, he doesn't like to take baths. So, Beth happily decided to help the military woman on this rather difficult task.

"He really doesn't like baths, does he Jen?" The young Greene asked.

"I know, pathetic huh? Compared to my other dog, Lily is more brave than him." Jenny said casually, and then she instructed. "Could you hold down his front paws?"

"Sure." Beth responded with a nod, and started doing what Jenny asked her to do.

However, the blond was too close to dogs muzzle and at that point Maxwell started to retaliate by biting.

"Beth no!"

And it happened…

*CHOMP!*

It happened so fast that Beth herself didn't even know what happened. Jenny's fast reflexes kicked in just in time, she wrapped her left arm around the dog's neck and with her right hand she put it in dog's mouth, saving Beth from the bite. In turn however…

"I'm sorry," The young Dixon apologized. "He's a bit of a bitter whenever I give him a bath…he's a good dog otherwise…"

As Jen kept apologizing to the blond, while lost in her little world, a gentle tugging on her arm drew her back to reality.

"You're bleeding!" The young Greene said in alarm, looking both genuinely sorry and worried.

"Wha…?" The military woman dropped her blurry gaze, and sure enough, the expanse of skin above her hand was torn by Maxwell's bite. "Oh that. I'll be fine. It happens sometimes."

"Jenny!" Beth raised her voice in disapproval, slightly reprimanding the Dixon.

"What?" Jen said both carelessly and confused, not really understanding why Beth is so worked up over a bite.

"What if it gets infected?" The blond insisted, not letting the matter go.

"It's not going to get infected." The brunette insisted stubbornly.

"Jennifer Isabelle Dixon!" The young Greene huffed.

The Dixon was taken aback when Beth called her by her full name, but she quickly recovered. _'Wow, did she just call me by my full name? And, she even dared to say __**THAT**__ last name in front of me?!'_

"Yup. Sure. Infection." Jenny cocked her head to one side, a playful smile quirking around the corners of her mouth. "Since when you became my mother Bethy…"

The blond blushed a scarlet shade of red, standing up and started searching around for the First Aid Kit in the bathroom cabinet. "T-That's not important right now!"

The military woman just grinned. "I'd say it is."

"N-Nevermind that!" The young Greene spoke dismissively, walking back to where the Dixon was after she retrieved the First Aid Kit. "Lemme see."

"It's really not that big of a deal…" Jenny tried lamely, her sentence cut off as Beth set to work at bandaging the injury.

Taking Jen's hand into hers, the young Greene focused completely on her task, she dabbed the wound carefully with a sense of fierce determination. The Dixon just sighed and surprisingly complied, and blurrily eyed her calloused, work worn hands critically against the contrast of the blonde's perfectly, smoothed hands. Feeling clumsy and awkward under Beth's gentle touch, she became alarmingly aware of the blood rushing to her face.

'_Oh, why is it always me?'_ The young Dixon wondered.

This was stupid. If she had stuck to her own guns, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. But she still remained.

Beth let her fingertips graze the Dixon's forearm. All muscle and sinew. Perfectly toned. Jenny was the right height, coming in a couple inches about her own stature. Idly, the blond wondered how it would feel if those arms would just slide around her waist. Feeling brave, she snuck a glance at the Dixon's gaze, but immediately her gaze when sharp glazed blue eyes caught hers. Busted. A hot blush sprang to her face, and she skillfully hid it behind long blond locks with a nonchalant toss of her hair.

Jen shifted from one foot to the other. This was taking painfully long, and her comfort level has been exceeded since her brief childhood. She was starting to get goose bumps under Beth's ministrations, and she prayed to whoever was listening that in hopes that the young Greene wouldn't notice.

"Done." Beth murmured, finished bandaging the wound.

"Thanks." The military woman said with a nod, her throat suddenly bone dry.

Suddenly, Jenny realized in a small fit of panic that Beth's hands had slid back down, and were now holding hers, palms up.

"You work hard." The young Greene spoke softly, lightly tracing Jen's calloused palm with the pad of her thumb.

The Dixon found herself holding her breath as the blond dropped a light kiss on each hand. Her heart slammed against her ribcage, and the air felt thick.

"There." The young Greene continued with a brilliant smile, finally releasing Jen's hands. "All better. You could probably take better care of them if I wasn't in your way all the time."

"I don't mind." Jenny stammered shyly, a scarlet blush across her cheeks. "Your company."

Internally the military woman cringed. She had never been much of a word-smith, but really?

There was that gorgeous smile again, and Jen was sure she was going to need some sort of life support if this continued.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Living Room ~

A week later, Jenny's German Shepherd Lily went into labor. It was rainy, cold and heavy. Even from the warm sanctuary of the Farmhouse, and every one of the farm residents are gathered around the fireplace in the living room for warmth while Hershel and Patricia took care of the labored dog. Maxwell however, was sitting rather impatiently in front of the door to the guestroom while he howled along with the pained wails of his mate.

Beth loves to cuddle with Jenny, who was fast asleep. She enjoys any time she gets to spend with the young Dixon, really. Jen's soft feminine curves and milky white skin have always enticed the blond. She's always wanted something more from the Dixon. Hugging, kissing, sex… Beth _**wants**_ the young Dixon, but knows that it can't happen just yet.

Since all the other furniture in the living room were occupied by Jimmy, Maggie, Lariel, and Otis…both Jen and Beth settled in the corner of the living room and put a large blanket on the floor and just laid there, and after a while Jenny fell asleep.

The young Greene paid attention to the rise and fall of Jenny's chest. So, Jen just lay flat on her back with Beth resting behind her with her back against the wall. Bodies pressed together, Beth couldn't concentrate on anything but the Dixon. The blond uses this position to her advantage. She splays her left hand onto Jenny's stomach. The military woman's shirt had ridden up, leaving a nice slither of creamy skin for Beth's greedy hands to devour. Stomach muscles twitching, Jen blushes slightly but doesn't say anything and tried her best to go back to sleep.

The young Dixon was used to Beth and her propensity to let her hands wander whenever they cuddled. The blond had made it obvious on several occasions that she would like for their friendship to move into a more romantic direction. It's not that Jen was opposed to the idea. On the contrary, she would love to be Beth's girlfriend. The very thought often brought goofy smiles to her face. She was just scared. In the past, many people had either fawned or hated the young Dixon, guys _and_ girls. Jenny, however, never paid attention to any of them. Sure she had crushes, yes, but she never pursued them.

She was a guarded person by nature and decidedly did not trust men and people in general because the very first man in her life, her father, practically abandoned her many years ago. But Beth…Beth was different…

"Beth," Jenny sighed, she really didn't want to be the one to speak first.

"Sorry, am I being distracting right now?" The blond said with a mischievous grin, laying her head on the Dixon's shoulder.

The Dixon grumbled, "Yes _very_ distracting…!"

The young Greene giggled and cuddled up to Jen even more, making the Dixon's blood rush up to her face in the process.

"So, when the puppies are born…will you give me one?" Beth asked shyly to the military woman.

The young Dixon just smiled as she closed her eyes and said, "I'll think about it."

"Hey, hey, look." Lariel whispered, elbowing Maggie and indicating the pair with a nod of her head.

"Huh?" The short haired brunette glanced up from the magazine she was reading and smirked at the display. "Hey. Otis."

No response.

"Otis."

Lariel rolled her eyes. "No Maggs, like this." The twelve year old muttered, leaning in close to the chubby hunter. "Hey Mr. Otis? Where do babies come from?"

"_WHAT?!_" The man cried in shock, awoken from his nap, brown eyes widening in horror.

Lariel and Maggie burst into giggles, causing enough of a distraction to draw Jenny's attention away from her own nap. "Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah," The twelve year old responded as she waved her hand dismissively. "Just goofing off."

"Whatever," The Dixon replied, her tone both tired and dubious.

Immediately the young Dixon lost attention in what her friends were doing and resumed her nap, oblivious to the scowl Jimmy was giving her as well as the look of understanding that was now crossing Otis' features.

"Wow…" The chubby hunter whispered.

"I know!" Lariel whispered back gleefully. "Look at them! They're into each other!"

"What?" Jimmy spoke confused for the very first time.

The twelve year old sighed. "You know. They first have a crush and then they're in love. I wouldn't be surprised if they start dating soon!"

"Ohh." The blond teenage boy groaned suddenly, dropping his head onto the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" Otis questioned worriedly.

"I lost. I lost Beth to _**her**_…!" Jimmy lamented with a grudge, his hands balling into fists.

"It doesn't count yet," Maggie replied, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Just because they're laying down like that doesn't mean that they…"

Jimmy picked his head off the coffee table, curious as to why Maggie trailed off. The young Greene had snuck her free hand behind the Dixon's head as her fingers absentmindedly trailed through brown wavy locks, gently massaging her scalp.

"Oh," Lariel stated lamely. "I guess you lost."

It was then that the door to the guestroom burst open and Patricia came out excitedly while yelling, "The puppies are here!"

Everyone that was settled in the living room immediately headed off to the guestroom to see the pups.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Downstairs Guestroom ~

It kept raining throughout the week and two more weeks after that with cold winds and thunder ranging through the skies. The farmhouse residents couldn't do much because of the weather, and there wasn't much for entertainment either. They would either play charades, board games, playing hand games like patty-cake and such, read aloud as in story time, and even play hide-n-seek.

There were all childish games but Jenny had to admit…that it was the most fun she's had in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time where she would laugh genuinely loud and actually had fun with the people she was with. Jen finally made a full recovery, however her eyesight still hasn't come back but the Dixon doesn't mind much since she's already adapting to her new disability.

After the pups were born Maggie, Lariel, and even Beth were crowding over Jenny to see if she was going to give away some of the puppies and in the end the young Dixon relented. Three pups seemed to be the most behaved of the litter, which Jenny was grateful for since it would make dog training much easier. However, it turns out that one pup is going to be a handful.

And Jen can still remember how it happened…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Turns out that the litter consisted of three females and a male, the male being the only white German Shepherd puppy just like its mother, the other three had brown furs just like their father._

_From oldest to youngest, the pups were named: Rosemary, Jeanette, Louise, and Rascal._

_The female pups were behaved while the other…_

_Not even five minutes and the little mongrel already bit the Dixon on her pointer finger and wouldn't let go. And let me tell you that those baby teeth were sharp! But, it was the strangest thing. Once Beth approached the pair, it took less than five minutes for her to pry Rascal off of Jen's finger and in turn the white pup nuzzled up to the young Greene._

_Looking down, Beth was greeted by a pair of tiny blue eyes, a lolling tongue, and a tail that wagged so rapidly that it looked like it could power a motorboat. This pup, unlike its siblings, decided to be the center of attention for the blond._

_Feeling a smile working its way onto her face, the young Greene reached and started scratching the puppy behind its ears with one hand. The white shepherd puppy let out a delighted yelp, turning on the fingers and licking them frantically as though they were made of ice cream._

"_This one," The blond said._

_When Jenny noticed that the young Greene was referring to Rascal, the young Dixon had to double-check in disbelieve and blink twice as fast since she couldn't see well, causing the others who were in room to laugh._

"_**THAT**__ one?" Jen asked just to be sure, pointing at the rapscallion of a dog in Beth's arms. "Beth, you can't be serious! Are you sure that you even want this mongrel?"_

_In turn, Rascal just growled possessively at the young Dixon as it protected Beth from a 'criminal'._

"_Yes," The blond smiled. "That one."_

"_Well, how 'bout this one?" Jen tried to suggest, handling Louise. "For one she's energetic, and she could probably haul a wagon full of groceries when she gets older."_

_But Beth had her sights on Rascal already._

"_Please," The young Greene begged, those bright blue eyes growing all the larger causing the Dixon to sigh in defeat._

_In the end Jenny gave him up, named him Rascal from spite, and prayed that the mongrel wouldn't give unnecessary trouble for the blond. Jen also gave away Rosemary to Hershel, Jeanette to Maggie, and Louise for Lariel, and, unfortunately and reluctantly…Jen gave away Rascal to the young Greene, much to Beth's insistence._

"_Stupid dog." The Dixon grumbled._

_It was childish, silly, and even a bit selfish, but she didn't like the idea of competing with a fluffy ball of energy for the young Greene's affections._

* * *

_(Present)_

In the end, that's how everything turned out. Rascal never liked Jenny. From the day he was born Jen knew he was trouble, but fortunately the mangy mutt pulled through for her and hasn't caused unnecessary trouble for the young Greene.

And though he still growled whenever Jenny came in with a possessive guard around the blond, the Dixon still tolerated him for the fact that Beth seemed, much happier, than she normally does. To the point where she's even sleeping in the same room as the young Dixon, claiming that she refuses to alone in her room during thunderstorms.

That settled it. They already ate dinner. And everyone in the household, including the dogs along with the mongrel was asleep. Now, it was just her and Beth. In bed together and for the merciful gods, Jenny couldn't sleep because on how she was close to the young Greene.

There was another crack of thunder, but neither of them jumped this time, and the rain was loud, pounding against the roof and the windows and her bones and her ver loving sanity as her pulse quickened at the blurry sight of Beth getting closer to her, and why for the love of God couldn't she find a damn thing to say?

Jenny was dreaming. She just had to be. She'd wake up, any second now, confused and secretly thrilled but horribly mortified but everything would be nice and _normal._

But what was normal for them?

The brunette was shaking. Why is she shaking? She saw this coming, didn't she?

Maybe if it had been a little warmer, and maybe, maybe if it hadn't been raining and dreary and if she hadn't felt so damn useless and love-struck for the young Greene, she could get control of herself, of this.

Jenny found herself sitting up and started backing away until her back hit against the headboard, and she opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but warm arms wrapped themselves around the Dixon's neck and now it was hard for Jen to think of anything at all, much less speak, when soft lips caught her own.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Kitchen ~

"Good morning!" Maggie happily greeted the Dixon as she walked in the kitchen, having come from upstairs. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Outside." Jenny replied absentmindedly, scrubbing viciously at a plate in the sink as she tried to get rid of the events of last night.

'_Dammit Jen, it was just a kiss?! __**A KISS?!**__' _The young Dixon reprimanded herself, the blood rushing to her cheeks still. _'But, it was my…first kiss.'_ She realized.

"Ah." The short haired brunette made her way to the fridge, taking out a water bottle. "Where's my sister?"

A clatter of silverware clattered noisily in the sink, and the Dixon responded. "Sleeping."

"At this hour?" Maggie said in surprise as she leaned against the counter, watching the military woman attack a pan with renewed vigor. "Odd. Beth is usually an early bird."

Jen flinched visibly and the oldest Greene cocked an eyebrow.

"You alright over there?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." The Dixon reassured.

"Jen, you're not telling me something…" The short haired brunette stated evenly, a devilish grin on her face. "Did something happen between you two?"

"What? I didn't do anything! Best behavior, I promise!" The young Dixon squeaked out frantically, starting to freak out.

"Right." Maggie replied, and started heading to the living room.

Jenny let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and dropped her head against the edge of the sink. Good God, that was terrifying.

"Hey Jen?" Maggie called from the living room.

Jenny jumped. "Y…yeah?"

And then the short haired brunette announced, "You know she's only sixteen, right?"

The resounding crash of glass dishes against the hard tiled flooring was the only response Maggie needed.

The Dixon fell to her knees and thought, _'__**OH, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!**__'_

It was then that Jenny heard everyone screaming. Then a voice yelled, "Please, save him! Help my boy!"

* * *

A/N: Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think on your reviews! Until next time! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests, Otis, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! :D

* * *

~ Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests, Otis, Argument, Console, Promise and What the Hell?! ~

~ Greene Farmhouse: Kitchen/Front Porch ~

Jenny was at the kitchen when she heard the screams. Alarmed, the Dixon immediately headed towards the front porch. Once she got there, the Dixon witnessed a man dressed in a light shirt, dark pants and a sheriff's hat running towards the house, holding a young boy in his arms. It was faint, but Jenny could make out that something red was dripping off the boy's clothes. Blood.

The young Dixon's blurry eyes scanned around the front porch, trying to find one of the farm residents. Luckily, Maggie was standing on the porch with binoculars at her eyes.

"Dad!" The short haired tomboy yelled out in alarm, and ran into the house.

Jenny stood in one place, frozen. After a few seconds, Hershel came out of the house, then Patricia, Maggie and Jimmy who stood there with a baseball bat in hand. It was at that moment that the military woman felt her hand and military trousers being held, Beth was holding her hand and Lariel had a tight grip on her military pants, and the girls had frightened looks upon their faces. In response, Jen patted the child's head and squeezed Beth's hand as if reassuring them that everything is going to be alright.

"Was he bit?" The Dixon heard Hershel ask the man, pointing at the boy.

The Sheriff was out of breath, and he spat out a response. "Shot. By your man."

"Otis?!" Patricia asked out of panic.

The man however ignored her. "He said to find Hershel, is that you? Help him! Help my boy!" He pleaded.

Hershel began to roll up his sleeves and guided the rest of the farm residents back in the house. Even though Jenny was outside she could hear the old man yelling out commands to both Patricia and Maggie. The Dixon turned her attention back to the fields.

The young Dixon's glazed blue eyes could make out Otis heading over to the house with another man right on his heels. She could hear them as they come closer.

"Move you piece of shit!" The stranger yelled to the chubby hunter, they were now at the front porch.

"Hey, watch it!" The military woman warned, glaring at the guy.

In turn, the guy glared back at her and they were having a stare off. From what Jenny could make out with her poor eyesight, the man had dark hair with a backpack on his shoulders and not to mention he looked tough and appeared to be all muscle, but Jenny wasn't scared of him that's for sure.

Just then the sheriff came out of the house and took off his hat. He wiped his hand over his forehead, smearing blood all of it. The other man finally broke off the stare off with Jenny and headed over to the police man and with a handkerchief wiped the blood for him. They whispered to each other, and then made their way into the house.

Otis proceeded to follow, but the young Dixon managed to grab his arm and stopped him. "What the hell happened?" The military woman asked demandingly.

The chubby hunter dropped his head, his entire body shaking and shallow breaths escaped from his chest. "I shot him."

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Living Room ~

The sheriff turned out to be Rick Grimes, and the boy was his son Carl. The other man that ran in with Otis was Shane, Rick's best childhood friend. After the explanations of the current situation, every one of the farm residents along with Rick and Shane settled in the living room while Hershel and Patricia attended to Carl.

It was hard to keep the German Shepherds, both adults and pups alike, to stop barking at Rick and Shane seeing as they were strangers and therefore never smelt their scents. But after a firm loud _**"QUIET!" **_from the young Dixon which in turn made everyone else jump in surprise, the dogs immediately settled down, except a certain white furred mongrel that kept biting Jenny's ankle.

"Ouch!" Jen grumbled out in pain and she then proceeded in getting a hold on her attacker, grabbing the pup by the scruff on the neck. "Stupid dog. You're lucky that there aren't any dog pounds anymore."

The white German Shepherd puppy just growled and began to wriggle out of the Dixon's grasp, trying to turn its head back and bite the military woman's fingers in retaliation.

Beth then proceeded in putting a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Please forgive him Jen, Rascal doesn't mean it."

Jenny just huffed in defiance, but complied nonetheless. "You hear that mongrel, be grateful that your owner is such an angel."

The young Dixon then placed the white pup on Beth's lap, and Rascal immediately proceeded in cuddling up against the young Greene, who started showering the pup with attention.

"Are all these German Shepherd dogs yours?" Rick asked the young Dixon, surprised on how disciplined they were with the exception of Rascal, but at least this conversation would take his mind off the current situation a bit.

"Yes, but I've recently gave away the pups to the members of this household. Oh, with the exception of this rapscallion, I disowned him." Jenny explained with a smirk as she pointed towards Rascal, who was about to bite her finger for the insult, but the brunette pulled back on the last second making the pup lose its balance. "Nice try, mutt!"

"So, what are you? Are you a personal dog trainer or something?" Shane asked unimpressed as he crossed his arms.

"Sort of, and by the way…it's MP!" Jenny snapped at him. "Have been one for three years, now about to be four if it counts for anything…"

"You were in the military? What rank were you?" Rick spoke surprised, seeing as Jen looked so young. "How old are you?"

"First Lieutenant." The Dixon grumbled out, hating the fact that she's explaining herself to a stranger, but she decided to humor the man a bit considering his current situation. "I'm nineteen currently, I'll be twenty by December."

"You look familiar. Have we met somewhere?" Shane asked her out of the blue.

The young Dixon gave her signature smirk and said, "Sorry, but I don't recall meeting a pompous jackass like you in my lifetime. Then again, I've met lots!"

"You've got quite the tongue bitch!" Shane snapped back at her. "I've definitely seen that smirk of yours too."

The sheriff perked up in surprise, a light bulb going off his head as he remembered something. "Yeah, now that you mention it…she does look familiar." He said agreeing with his partner.

'_Naw…it couldn't be…'_ The Dixon thought nonchalantly, but she made a mental note to keep this in mind.

Jenny was saved from saying anything by Hershel, who just finished a short procedure with Carl, he came out and started to explain Carl's current condition to the father.

"He's out of danger for the moment." Hershel announced, cleaning his hands with a towel. "But I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How?" Rick asked the old man, slightly panicking on the inside. "You saw how he was."

"I know, and that was the shallowest one." The Veterinarian stated calmly. "I need to go deeper to get the others."

"Oh, man." Shane muttered under his breath, a hand trailing through his hair.

"There's more." Hershel added shortly.

The police sheriff took a deep breath and with a determined look he said, "Tell me."

"His belly's distended, his pressure is dropping, which means there's internal bleeding." The old man explained. "A fragment must've nicked one of the blood vessels."

'_Man, that shouldn't happen to a kid…'_ The military thought with a frown.

There was a moment of silence before Hershel spoke up again.

"I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there, I mean _at all_. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes." Hershel explained thoroughly. "To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results." He finished grimly.

The police sheriff thought for a moment, considering his options while trying to think with a clear head. "What will it take?" He asked.

"You need a respirator." Otis spoke out for the very first time since the incident. "What else?"

"The tube along with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures." Hershel responded, naming out a list of supplies.

"If you had all that you could save him?" Rick asked, hope filling his voice.

"If I had all that, I could try." The old man replied, not making any promises.

"The nearest hospital went up in flames about a month ago." Otis stated, trying to think of a solution. "The high school."

"That's what I was thinking." Hershel said in agreement. "They've set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need."

"When the epidemic started soldiers, along with myself, were stationed there to keep the students, the faculty members, and any civilians safe from walkers." The Dixon explained. "Last time I was there, before I left, which was a month ago, the school was up and running."

"Well, during my short hunting trip…I went close to the high school. When I got there, the place was overrun, you couldn't get near it." The chubby hunter stated grimly. "Maybe it's better right now."

At hearing this, Jenny went silent.

'_Rosita…you'd better be alive! You, Eugene, and Abraham better be alive…they just have to be!' _The military thought in desperation.

"I said, leave the rest to me." Shane spoke out shakily, smiling a bit weakly. "Is it too late to take that back?"

"I hate you going alone." Rick said in regret, wishing that he could go and help out but his son needed him right now.

"Come on." The police man smiled at the sheriff reassuringly, and then he looked at Hershel. "Doc, make a list and a map for me would ya?"

"You won't need a map. I'll take you there." Otis spoke out in determination. "It's only five miles."

"Otis, no." Patricia said in disapproval, standing by the guestroom doorway.

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible." The chubby hunter spoke guiltily. "I ain't gonna sit here and let this fella take this on alone."

The blond middle aged woman looked at her husband with a mixture of pride, anger, and maybe sadness. She's proud that her husband is, by all rights, doing the right thing. She's angry at the fact that her husband is being insistent about this. But most of all, she's feeling sadness. At the fact that her husband will be going into a walker infested place and the chances of him coming back are rather…slim. Even though someone will be accompanying Otis, this person is still a stranger to her.

"I'll be alright." Otis smiled gently at his wife, trying his best to reassure her.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked the hunter with a nonchalant look, and just by hearing his voice Jenny wanted to knock him out.

"You even know what any of the stuff Hershel is talking about looks like?" The chubby hunter retorted.

"Come to think of it, no." The police man responded with a sassy attitude.

"I've been a volunteer EMT." Otis mentioned, glaring at Shane. "So, we can either talk about this 'till next Sunday or we can just go it real quick."

"I'll take right quick." Shane choose, giving Otis a glare of his own.

'_Wow, there's tension in here…! Way to go Otis!'_ Jenny cheered in her thoughts.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Front Porch/Outside ~

Jenny offered to go, but Beth along with Patricia burst into tears and began sobbing claiming that Jen would get eaten by walkers. Maggie and Lariel managed to blab about the Dixon's current disability. Rick started protesting that he didn't think a blind woman should be going out to danger. Finally it was decided that Shane and Otis would go.

So after the decision was made, Rick and Shane along with Hershel, Otis, Patricia, and Jenny headed out of the house to wish Otis and Shane good luck on their hard task ahead.

"Just get what you need and get out of there." Rick said seriously to his partner and best friend.

Shane nodded in understanding. "You stay strong, all right?"

The sheriff nodded. "Will do."

Jen almost cried when she blurrily witnessed the emotional goodbye between Otis and his wife, who was currently sobbing in his arms. Hershel remained silent as well as he watched the two, having a determined look by letting the hunter do what's right and hoped that he will return safely home.

When the married couple finished, Jenny approached and gave the hunter a soft punch on the shoulder.

"You think you're going to be alright big guy?" Jen asked him in concern, but then she smiled a bit. "I hate the fact that I can't go with you. I still owe you for saving me after all."

"It's just going to be a run in and get out, I'll be back before you know it." Otis reassured with a smile of his own, but Jenny could tell that he was scared as shit. "Anyway, you can owe me back by watching over Patricia along with everyone else. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, that'll do. For now, but I'm still going to pay you back somehow." The military woman insisted, not taking no for an answer.

"Heh, fair enough I suppose. We'll talk about it more when I get back." The chubby hunter said with a chuckle, and then his voice turned soft once he spoke again. "I might be a little weird by saying this to you Jen, but…"

Now, the young Dixon was confused on why Otis' attitude changed all of a sudden. "What is it?"

"You see, ever since I've met Patricia I thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world for me. When we were younger, I was a bit of a nerd…a shut-in. I got bullied for a lot of things too…to the point where I hardly went to school, but Patricia she…she saw me, for me, you know?" The chubby hunter spoke with a gentle smile, and then he continued. "She accepted me for who I am and by golly I knew right then and there that she was the one for me. Only to…only to find out that Patricia couldn't have any kids, she was pretty devastated when she found out. But I still stayed by her side, that didn't matter to me at all as long as I can make her happy for the rest of her life and that's good enough for me."

The Dixon was actually close to tears, was she always this sentimental?

Jenny just smiled. "Why are you telling me this?"

Otis just sighed and took a deep breath. "Look, what I'm trying to say is Patricia and I think of you as if you're our own kid, both you and Lariel both, along with Maggie and Beth. You girls make Patricia so happy when you let her mother you around from time to time. I'd never seen my wife be this happy before, you know? And I think, Hershel can see that too."

"Heh, I'll admit that I do like to be smothered with motherly attention." The young Dixon admitted with a chuckle, but then she started to frown a bit. "Especially since… I've never met my mother, never got the chance to. So, I've never known how it would be like to be smothered like that…until now thanks to Patricia."

"I'm glad that my wife helped you in that endeavor." Otis said with a smile as he ruffled up Jen's hair affectionately. "Watch over my wife while I'm gone kay?"

"Will do!" The Dixon promised with a grin.

It was then that Rick approached the chubby hunter and offered his price position, his weapon which was a Colt Python.

"That's a fine weapon Rick." Otis said impressed. "I promise I'll bring it back in good shape."

With one long last look to his wife, both Otis and Shane got on the blue truck and headed off the property.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Horse Stables ~

After Otis and Shane had departed, Maggie said that she would go out and find Lori, Rick's wife, and bring her back to the farm. Rick had told her that there was a whole group of them and they were stuck on the highway. The sheriff said that the oldest Greene's best chance of finding Lori would be through the woods, just in case they weren't at the highway just yet.

Jenny threw her hands up in frustration as she blurrily watched Maggie get the horse ready. "So basically, I'm not allowed to do anything, right?" She spat out.

The oldest Greene gave Jen an annoyed expression. "Yep, pretty much." She replied swiftly.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm an adult dammit and I can do whatever I want!" The young Dixon protested with a pout, and she added whiningly. "Now I can't even find someone? What am I supposed to do?"

"You can help Patricia prepare dinner or see what Beth is up to?" The short haired tomboy suggested with a devilish grin, and then she decided to tease the military woman. "You have a crush on my sister don't you? And since you guys kissed, why don't you guys pick up where you left off and give me the juicy details later?"

Jenny just glared at Maggie as she pouted, a blush rising up her cheeks. "Damn it Greene, that's not fair and you know it!"

"I'm sorry Jen, but you can't do much. At least not until your eyesight comes back." The short haired tomboy apologized, feeling sympathy for the Dixon. "You have a medical disability after all."

"**MEDICAL DISABILITY MY ASS!**" The young Dixon roared in fury, and Maggie jumped along with Nelly at the sudden outburst. "And FYI, I know my way around the property now so I don't even need a guide."

The short haired brunette sighed and glared at Jenny, deciding to be serious. "Just help Patricia with dinner. No point in arguing, you're going to lose anyway."

Jen just growled in disapproval, and Maggie just laughed not being able to keep up a poker face anymore. "I can see why my sister likes you! You're pretty cute when you're mad Jen!"

The oldest Greene then climbed onto Nelly and looked at the young Dixon. "I'll be back in a bit."

In the end, Jenny just huffed in defeat and watched as Maggie galloped with Nelly into the sunset.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Kitchen ~

After the slight argument with Maggie, Jen just gave up and figured she might as well help Patricia with dinner for the rest of the farm residents as well as Rick and anybody else Maggie would return with. She'd stopped by the farm's garden and gathered some potatoes and carrots. They didn't have much, but it was enough to keep them fed for at least six months.

In the house, Patricia was already at the kitchen. The middle aged woman had the water boiling for the potatoes, and both she and Jenny peeled them quickly. Well more like, Jenny washed them at the sink and Patricia peeled them since the blond woman was worried that Jenny would hurt herself with the peeler, much to the Dixon's annoyance but she didn't fuss over it too much.

"I'm going to see if Rick and his wife need anything, and I might as well as take my crap out of the guestroom since the kid will be occupying it." Jenny announced over her shoulder. "Do you need anything before I go Patricia?"

"Yeah. Go." The blond woman smiled weakly only for it to drop soon after, and so she turned back to the cutting board and started cutting some carrots.

The Dixon sighed. The poor woman was worried sick for her husband. Patricia was especially close with Maggie, Beth, and most recently upon discovery Jenny and Lariel. She got on well with Jimmy and Hershel, he had let her stay in his house after all, but Otis was her only family. And from what Jenny learned recently from Otis, the married couple didn't have any kids because Patricia couldn't have any.

_*Patricia and I think of you as if you're our own kid, both you and Lariel both, along with Maggie and Beth. You girls make Patricia so happy when you let her mother you around from time to time. I'd never seen my wife be this happy before, you know? And I think, Hershel can see that too.*_ The military recalled the chubby hunter saying that to her.

"He'll be okay." Jenny suddenly muttered in reassurance to Patricia.

The middle aged woman looked at Jen, and tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "You don't know that. He could be dead right now."

Jen didn't know what to say, but she wasn't going to just sit back and allow the middle aged woman to fall in despair, and so she decided to cheer her up the best way a Dixon knows how.

"I _**promise**_ you. He's going to be fine. Not a hair out of place. He saved my life after all, he may not look like it but the man has guts!" The Dixon spoke with determination as she pulled the blond woman into a tight embrace.

Patricia sobbed into Jenny's shoulder, and the brunette just stroked the blonde's hair to comfort the woman.

'_Hurry the fuck up Otis!'_ The young Dixon thought in desperation.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Front Porch/Kitchen ~

After condoling Patricia for a while, the middle aged woman went back to cooking. So after Jen removed her belongings out of the guestroom, she decided to get some air. The Dixon sat on one of the rocking chairs, and soon enough she fell asleep.

When the Dixon woke up it was still dark outside. She didn't even remember when she fell asleep. Jen was then surprised at hearing voices inside the house. She figured they were all asleep by now. Curious, the young Dixon enters the living to see the blurry image of a black man, another stranger from Rick's group, was asleep on one of the couches in the living room.

'_Geez, how many of them are there?'_ The military woman thought annoyed.

When Jenny made her way to the kitchen, she saw a blurry image of Maggie along with yet _another_ stranger she didn't know, this one appeared to be Asian.

'_Great, another one…!'_ The Dixon thought paranoid.

"Who's this?" The young Dixon asked nonchalantly.

"Glenn." Maggie said simply.

Jenny was about to ask the short haired tomboy to elaborate, but the Asian boy beat her to it. "I'm from Rick's group, we came to see Carl. And the dude sleeping on the couch in the living room is T-Dog. He's with us to."

Jen just nodded. "Jenny." She introduced herself with a grumble.

Glenn smiled weakly. "I know, Maggie told me. You're very wary of strangers aren't you?"

"I don't care what you think boy!" The young Dixon huffed in irritation, and then she directed her next question to Maggie. "Hey Maggs, is the big guy and that jackass back yet?"

Everything suddenly turned quiet as Maggie and Glenn exchanged looks with one another, and panic started to settle in the Dixon's chest.

"I'll leave you girls to it." The Asian boy spoke quietly as he excused himself and left the kitchen.

"Why he'd go? What do we need to talk about?" The military woman asked in desperation, freaking out a bit.

The oldest Greene went over to the young Dixon and held her hand. "He…He didn't make it Jen…"

The short haired tomboy didn't have to say any more. Jenny knew what it meant. Otis was dead. Otis had died. They'd never see him again.

"What…?" Jen stuttered in disbelieve as she felt Maggie hug her, and both girls fells to their knees. "How did it happen? He said that he'll be right back…that it was a run in and get out… Why isn't he…?"

After their emotional conversation, Jenny knew everything. Shane had returned without Otis. Apparently they had gotten stuck and Otis gave Shane his backpack and told him to _'Save the boy!'_. And by all rights this story was _**TOTAL UTTER BULLSHIT!**_ For the Dixon, this story sounds like a lie and from all her years from being an Interrogator in the MP Department Jen can smell a lie from a mile away. But, the Dixon doesn't have any proof…therefore, she can't corner Shane…yet.

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Front Porch ~

After Maggie and Jenny went their separate ways, Jen headed to the front porch of the house to once again get some air and clear her mind of the current events that just occurred. She sat down on one of the rocking chairs and she gazed blankly towards the fields lost in thought, recalling her final moments she spent with the chubby hunter.

'_I never paid him back…' _The military woman thought in realization. _'Now, I'll never get to…'_

_*"You think you're going to be alright big guy?" Jen asked him in concern, but then she smiled a bit. "I hate the fact that I can't go with you. I still owe you for saving me after all."_

"_It's just going to be a run in and get out, I'll be back before you know it." Otis reassured with a smile of his own, but Jenny could tell that he was scared as shit. "Anyway, you can owe me back by watching over Patricia along with everyone else. How's that sound?"_

"_Yeah, that'll do. For now, but I'm still going to pay you back somehow." The military woman insisted, not taking no for an answer._

"_Heh, fair enough I suppose. We'll talk about it more when I get back." The chubby hunter said with a chuckle. "Watch over my wife will I'm gone kay?"*_

"I will." The Dixon promised quietly as she closed her eyes in exhaustion, rocking herself back and forth on the rocking chair. "I promise you I will."

After Jenny dozed off, she woke up to the sounds of cars and a motorbike. When she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry image of Lori hugging a short haired woman, and the yard was full of people and a black motorbike caught her attention. That was when she saw _**him**_.

* * *

A/N: Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think on your reviews! Until next time, we'll FINALLY get to see a Dixon family reunion! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Brother my Brother, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! I really love the support I'm getting for this, thank you very much everyone! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! XD

* * *

~ Chapter 11: Brother my Brother, Confession and First Time ~

~ Greene Farmhouse: Front Porch/Outside ~

The young Dixon stood there in the front steps like a deer caught in headlights. It couldn't have been _**him.**_ She snapped out of her trance and ran down the steps almost falling over. Beth was at the bottom of the steps and caught Jen just in time.

"Hey, don't be tripping like that or you'll fall flat on your face." Beth said softly with a smile.

Jenny just nodded and grabbed the blonde's arm. "Why is he here?" She asked.

The young Greene looked confused. "Who?"

Jen ignored her, still staring at the blurry image of the last person she wanted to see.

"Sis? Is that you?" A familiar rough voice asked in relieve, and there was no mistaking it...it was her older brother, Daryl Dixon.

The next thing the military woman knew, she was being embraced by him and Jenny didn't know what to think. She felt a wave or rather a hurricane of emotions as if they were in blender, it was just too good to be true. Anger, anxiety, happiness, frustration, bewilderment, but most of all she felt relieve. That's what the brunette felt and the feeling of it all made tears stream down her cheeks, and Jen broke down in her brother's arms.

By now, the Dixon siblings were the center of attention as the rest of the farm residents and Rick's group started staring at them.

Daryl held his sister at arm's length and he smirked softly as he started to wipe his sister's tears away with his thumb. "Hey, why are you crying for? Relieved to see your big brother, aren't ya? Heh, you haven't changed a bit you crybaby."

'_Why is he here?' _Jenny asked herself in a daze, feeling her brother gently cup her cheeks with his calloused hands. _'Why? Why is he here?'_

"Look at you, all grown up." The older Dixon smiled, eyeing his little sister carefully. "I haven't seen you since you were what twelve years old? Uncle Jess took custody of you after your last incident with dad and when Merle got sent to Prison five years later, Uncle Jess informed me that he enlisted you in the military since it was what you wanted."

'_Wow. Seven years?' _Jen thought surprised, still not saying a word to her brother. _'Has it really been that long?'_

Her brother's next words are what set Jenny off…

"_**I'm sorry**__, I wished that __**Merle and I**__ were there to __**protect you**__ from __**dad**__ when __**that **__happened…"_ Daryl apologized, and then he trailed off once he noticed the glazed look in Jenny's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes? Last time I saw you…you could actually…"

"Let go." The youngest Dixon spoke for the very first time.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" The older Dixon demanded, not letting go of his sister.

The military woman just seethed in anger as she looked blankly down at her military boots, and she finally snapped. "I said…** LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!**"

And with no hesitation whatsoever, Jenny punched Daryl in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him causing him to double over in pain. She then took a hold of his hair and brought him down, kneeing him in the chin with force. The hunter stumbled backwards until he fell on his ass on the ground.

The others looked like they wanted to intervene, but the older Dixon threw his hand up telling them to stay out of it.

Daryl stood back up and brought his hands to his mouth, where blood was coming out and he was pretty sure that the force of Jen's knee made him bite his own tongue. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Jenny stayed silent, and then she suddenly said, "No words…only action."

In Dixon terms, she means a fight and Daryl was happy to oblige as he took out his hunting knife.

"Daryl, don't she's blind!" Lori blabbed in alarm to the hunter, screaming out Jenny's disability.

"She's what?!" The hunter yelled out surprised, this sudden information catching him off guard.

Daryl didn't understand. Was Jenny mad at him for what he said earlier? Maybe it was for the sudden apology? And if her disability turned out to be true, then Daryl can't bring himself to fight against her…he just can't.

"Sis, can we just talk about this?" The hunter asked calmly as he put away his hunting knife, surprisingly having calmed down from his outbursts. "Are you mad because I suddenly apologized to you or…?"

That did it. Jenny lost her temper and punched her brother extremely hard in the face, breaking his nose. She then did a roundhouse kick, the kick hit Daryl on his jaw, and the force of the kick knocked him down to the ground.

'_I guess I deserved that…'_ The older Dixon thought in a daze as he got back up to his feet, fixing his jaw. _'Shit, that hurt like a bitch! She's seriously been practicing over the years, and with military training… Blind or not, she's a force not to be reckoned with, she and Merle both.'_

"You expect me to welcome you back after you and Merle left me alone like that! I was twelve years old when the old bastard beat the shit out of me. And let me tell you, he hit _**hard!**_" Jenny stated as her voice shook in fury and uneasiness. "He also threatened me, did you know?"

"Wait, he threatened you?" The hunter spoke surprised since this certainly was news for him, taking a few steps towards his little sister.

"Of course he did! He beat me with his belt, the metal part of it to be exact. I even remember the _exact_ number of times he lashed on my back with it too…I received fifty lashes that day, and I couldn't sleep on my back for three weeks!" The young Dixon stated in frustration. "_'It seems that you need a refresher in obedience and if u tell ur shitty brothers about the scars ur about to receive then you'll have another thing comin'!' _Those were the exact words the old bastard said to me that day…"

Jen took a deep breath and continued to pour her heart out, getting out the feelings of guilt, grief, anger and frustration she's been holding onto for years out of her chest.

"Where were my big brothers, who by the way ARE supposed to protect their younger siblings, that day? Huh? Where were they?! That's right! You weren't there. You and Merle are _**ALWAYS SOMEWHERE ELSE!**_ Whether it's getting drunk, getting hookers, or breaking the law! _**I'VE HAD IT!**_" The military woman yelled out in anger, blurrily glaring at her brother. "All I did to set off the old bastard that day was an innocent but simple question. _'How come you never liked me?'_ that was my question. And, do you know what he said to me?"

Everyone in the yard, especially Daryl, stood silent as they waited for Jenny to continue.

"He said and I quote: _'Liked u? Who the hell says I got to like u? What law is there that says I got to like u? Wanna stand up in my face and ask a fool-ass question like that. Talking 'bout liking somebody. Come here, JAN, when I talk to u.'_ that's what he said to me. That's when it began, that day I started referring _**WILL DIXON**_, my own _**FATHER**_, as _**SIR **_and nothing else but _**SIR!**_" Jenny continued shakily. "He couldn't even pronounce my name correctly. Isn't that sad? The old bastard could not or simply would not pronounce my name correctly. Why would you give your child a name that would not roll smoothly from your own mouth? '_JAN.'_ that's how he pronounced, all harsh and northern sounding."

"I'm so sorry…" Daryl apologized.

Then without warning at hearing her brother's apology, Jenny punched him in the stomach, chest, and then she slapped him across the face. She kept beating him repeatedly on the same areas.

"Bullshit! Who the hell's asking there's no need to _**APOLOGIZE**_ it's either _**RIGHT**_ or _**WRONG!**_ You think that you can towards me and apologize whenever you like! No, not when I'm this pissed off. Jennifer Isabelle Dixon is a soldier not a side show!" The young Dixon yelled as she grabbed her brother by the shirt, who looked like he was about to fall unconscious any minute. "Want to know something else? The old bastard even blamed me for mom's death, did you know? He blamed me for something that was beyond my control. He told me that by all rights…I should've died that day, that my existence in this world was a mistake."

After Jenny beat him up and let go of his shirt, Daryl fell on one knee.

"Now, I'm mostly pissed off because you aren't resisting." The military woman spoke, huffing as she turned to leave.

"I was the one who left you all alone, I deserve to be punished. So, what are you waiting for? Beat me up already! I do deserve it after all." The hunter reasoned, still on his knees as he faced his little sister.

"No, I won't. I HATE YOU! I don't ever want to see your ugly face ever again. So help me, if you ever come near me, I'll kill you!" The young Dixon roared, heading off towards the fields in the property.

Without another word, Daryl stood up and complied with his sister's wishes and left the property to start up the search for Sophia while ignoring everyone else's concerns about his injuries.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside ~

After pouring her anger and frustration at her brother, it wasn't long until Jenny walked to the outskirts of the property, and she decided to take a break under the shade by the peach tree. The young Dixon fell to her knees in front of the tree trunk and began to take out her frustration by punching the tree.

'_Why did I say such awful things to him? Why did I blame him for that?'_ The military woman thought guiltily, tears once again streaming down her cheeks. _'I'm a horrible person…no, I'm beyond that. I'm the scum of the Earth! I'm such a bitch…!'_

"Jen?"

Jenny stopped punching the tree trunk, but she didn't turn to where the source of the voice was coming from. She couldn't deal with anyone right know. Especially not Beth…

'_What will she think of me now?'_ The young Dixon wondered to herself as she punched the tree again.

"Jen, please stop…" Beth pleaded.

But the brunette couldn't. She didn't want to stop, because if she did there would be nothing to distract her from everything that happened. She wanted to scream. She punched the tree trunk again.

The military woman felt warm arms wrap around her waist. The young Greene had dropped to her knees and hugged the Dixon tightly from behind.

"Jen, talk to me, please….everything is going to be okay." Beth spoke softly.

"No, it's not," Jenny heard her voice and hated how weak it sounded. "No, it's not." She repeated in a whisper.

Jen hated how her body was trembling, but she couldn't stop it.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" The Dixon said in a serious tone.

The brunette felt the young Greene tense in their embrace. Clearly the question caught her by surprise.

"Uh…I don't know, Jen." Beth tried to hide the truth, especially since Jenny seemed very angry at the moment.

"Don't lie to me Beth!" The young Dixon yelled. "I know that you're hiding something from me!"

Jen turned to face the blond and she was surprised to see of what she could make out with her poor eyesight to be tears in Beth's blue eyes.

'_Blue eyes, filled with tears…because of me…'_ The military woman thought guiltily. _'Man, I really am the worst…aren't I…?'_

"Yes, I lied to you!" The young Greene admitted, confessing to the Dixon. "I lied to myself too! I lied about the fact that I fell in love with you!"

The Dixon's glazed blue eyes went wide in realization when Beth told her the truth. "Beth…"

'_**OH, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!**__' _The young soldier wondered, her heart was hammering like crazy against her ribcage and from the looks of it she'll really need life support after this.

Everything was just so confusing for the young Dixon.

Jenny started crying again, she couldn't stop the hot shameful tears that poured silently down her cheeks as the blond hugged her for comfort. She felt Beth stroking her hair. Jen couldn't stop crying, her whole body racked with sobs. The blond didn't say anything. She just held the young Dixon and stroked her hair over and over.

After an eternity, the young Greene felt the brunette's body beginning to relax.

"Beth," Jenny whispered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," The blond spoke softly, "You don't have to apologize."

The military woman nodded slowly and sat back, she wiped her eyes and stared miserably at the ground.

"Let's go to the house." Beth told the Dixon.

Jenny nodded again and stood up, following Beth back to the house. Beth caught the young Dixon's hand and Jen gasped involuntarily as pain shot her arm.

The blond turned in alarm and looked down. "What-"

"Jen, your hands…" Beth said worriedly as she carefully caught the Dixon's hand by the palm and examined the wound.

Jenny's knuckles were ripped open, swollen and covered in blood. The young Greene sighed and slowly let go of them, studying the soldier's face. Jen couldn't meet Beth's eyes.

"Come on." The blond said softly to the soldier, grabbing her companion by the arm and started dragging her to the farmhouse. "We need to get them bandaged."

* * *

~ Greene Farmhouse: Beth's Room ~

It was nearing the end of the day and dinner would be started soon. Luckily, the girls didn't run into anybody on the way back to the farmhouse. Once they entered the room, Beth told Jenny to sit on the bed while she goes to the bathroom to find some bandages.

While the young Greene went to get the bandages, Jen sat heavily at the edge of the blonde's bed, staring blankly at the floor. When she returned, Beth silently sat right next to the Dixon and started to clean the brunette's wounds with an alcohol soaked cloth. Jenny barely felt it, her whole body was numb. She stared at nothing until Beth had finished tying the bandages.

The blond ran a hand through Jen's hair. "It's done. Please don't hurt yourself anymore." She pleaded.

The military woman just responded with a slow nod.

"You should get some sleep sweetie." Beth said softly, giving the brunette a small tired smile before leaving the room.

Finally, Jenny looked up. "Beth?" The young Dixon called out shyly.

The young Greene turned around, watching the soldier steadily, something unreadable in her glazed blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Please don't leave me alone. Please stay…." The brunette begged.

Jenny hated herself for being so weak and helpless, but she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Not now.

"I'm not going anywhere, you okay?" The blond whispered as she kneeled in front of the Dixon, gently tucking a few hair locks behind Jen's ear.

Jenny blurrily stared at Beth, and the look the young Greene received made her heart ache. Jen looked at Beth's eyes and simply shook her head, biting her lip. The blond looked at the soldier and saw the utter panic and broken look behind her glazed blue eyes.

"I need to apologize…I need to." The young Dixon whispered guiltily. "But I can't, since he's out there…I…I need to know he's safe. I can't lose him…I can't…I can't."

Beth pulled Jen into a hug. The blond felt Jenny tense for a moment before she relaxed into the contact. Tears formed in Beth's eyes as she held onto the trembling Dixon, she had never seen Jen like this before. After a moment, the girls let go of each other and just stared at one another.

Without thinking, the young Greene leaned up and kissed the young Dixon, thinking that maybe it would help lessen the guilt, pain, panic and fear that was clearly surging through the soldier's body. The brunette was stunned. Her mind was a jumble mess with only two words, Beth and kiss.

Beth kneeled up a little bit more causing Jenny to move further back on the bed, and the blond straddle the soldier's waist. The kiss deepened, and Jenny didn't even try to stop it. The need for air became too much for either of them to handle. They broke apart gasping. Their foreheads rested against each other's. Beth's eyes widen with the realization of what she has done.

"Jen, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." The young Greene apologized as she started get off from on top of the Dixon until a hand darted out and yanked her back down, causing the blond to be on top of the Dixon once again.

"You're not going anywhere Bethy Greene. It took me long enough to understand my feelings for you." Jen smirked softly at seeing Beth's shocked expression. "I just couldn't bring myself to say anything first."

Jenny flipped Beth over so that she on the bottom, causing the blond to squeal in surprise and Jen couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, that was cute!" The military woman said between laughs, having a goofy grin on her face.

The young Greene playfully punched the soldier on the chest, and looked away from Dixon in embarrassment. "You're such a bully!"

The young Dixon chuckled as she leaned down and kissed Beth on her nose. "Sorry, sorry!" She apologized and kissed the blond again.

Beth moaned and ran her fingers through Jen's hair. "It's almost dinner…" She breathed out.

"I'm hungry now…" Jen replied, bringing her hands to Beth's belt buckle.

The young Greene felt her heart beat more rapidly against her chest at the words Jenny just spoke.

"Jen," Beth spoke out shyly, looking at the Dixon straight in the eye as she lifted her hand up and laid it onto the soldier's cheek. "I've never…never…"

Jenny stopped and the blond noticed that the soldier's glassy eyes were filling with an emotion she had never seen before. Jen leaned down and kissed the young Greene on her temple.

"I get to be your first…" The Dixon said with a soft smile, and in a soft voice she admitted. "You'll get to be my first too…"

Beth smiled, gently gripping Jenny's hands over her belt. "My first and my only."

And, the blond decided to confess full out to the young Dixon.

"I love you Jennifer Isabelle Dixon and I want you to be my only." The young Greene confessed with determination, and with a shy quiet voice she continued. "I want you to be the only one who gets to feel me…touch me…taste me…have me."

"I love you too Beth Greene." The military woman was stunned at hearing the girl's confession, but then she bit her lip and asked her question in hesitation. "But, are you sure that you want to be with someone like me…?"

'_I've never been more of sure of anything.' _The blond thought in determination, staying true to her feelings.

Beth wrapped her arms around the soldier's neck and kissed her with all the passion that flashed through her. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: '_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me.'_"

'_This girl…sure is something else.'_ Jenny thought in amazement glad that Beth was accepting her for who she is, and honestly, Jen knows for sure that she loves the farmer's youngest daughter with all of her heart.

When Jen got back to reality, she was caught by surprise when she noticed that Beth was currently on top of her. The blond must've flipped them over when Jenny was lost in thought.

"Someone's eager." The Dixon chuckled in a relaxed manner as Beth striped the Dixon from her clothes, starting with her shirt and then proceeded to take off her bra. "Such a naughty girl…you taking charge after I was distracted."

"Hold that thought." The blond spoke out, and with that Jen's military trousers were off and thrown out the bed. "Now, what were you saying?"

"You're such a minx…!" The military woman muttered shyly as a blush rushed to her cheeks, knowing that the only clothing she had on now were her panties.

Beth just giggled and kissed the Dixon once again, and she felt Jenny kiss her back. During their kiss, Jen brought her hands over to the hem of Beth's shirt, gripping the material with her fingers.

_*'Loving that girl is a sin…is a sin…'_* Jen recalled her old man saying those exact words to her.

"Beth," The military woman spoke out timidly, her voice holding a slight wobble, her hands gripping the shirt more tightly.

"It's okay Jen." The young Greene reassured softly.

The young Dixon closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, before she opened them again and blankly stared her hands that held Beth's shirt. Beth watched as Jen had a moment of hesitation before slowly pulling Beth's shirt up and over her head.

The blond gently pushed Jenny so that she was laying her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist and as she did this she unclasped her bra and let drop. The young Greene caught the soldier's hand and gently brought it over her breast.

Jenny felt her hand tremble as it rests against Beth's warm petite breast, her warm skin. Jen felt the life thrumming beneath, blood and muscle and sinew.

'_This is different,' _The soldier thought, gently squeezing the young girl's breast. _'This is a gift that is offered, not a task to be set to. There is something sacred here, and Beth is offering it to me. She wants me to be the one.'_

That was all it took before Jenny kissed the young Greene, bringing her other hand up and collecting Beth's other breast in her hands. The blond let out a low moan which made Jen squeeze tighter. Before Beth could realize what was happening, Jenny flipped them over and now Beth lay on her back.

Once the young Greene's jeans were off, the young soldier gently laid a hand on Beth's stomach, gently caressing her warm skin with the palm of her hand.

"Are you…are you sure?" The Dixon asks again in hesitation, afraid to hurt the young Greene, but she also wanted to make this moment between them as perfect as she can. "Is this…what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." The blond answers, there was an ache, a plea, and Jen caught up on that.

'_This is pure.' _Jenny realized._ 'There is no dark intent in my heart, no agenda hidden. Here, she trusts me. Here…she charges me with a task I have never been given or allowed.'_

Jen pressed her lips to Beth's neck, moving along the gentle lines of muscle, feeling her pulse beat against her skin like a drum. Sweet, soft gasps echo along in the soldier's hearing as she ran her hand along the blonde's side, stroke by tantalizing stroke against her smooth skin.

Jenny continued kissing the young Greene, savoring the taste of her skin, drugged by the scent of her hair, the sound of her breathing, the cadence of her heart. She placed a soft kiss of each of her breasts, electing a soft moan from the young Greene. It was not a sound of lust or discomfort. Instead, it holds a note of contentment.

The Dixon opened her lips and took a nipple into her mouth, laving the sensitive skin with her tongue, allowing the gentle pressure her teeth to torture and tantalize. Beth goes rigid beneath the Dixon, her breathing faster, her hand threading through the Dixon's hair and tangling there, deepening their connection there as her moan becomes a cry.

The young Dixon surrendered to the blonde's desire, letting it dictate her, listening to the rhythm of her body, _**listening**_ as she never have before. The young Dixon continued taking delight in her, wondering if Beth realizes that the trust she put in her, in this moment, is the greatest gift the Dixon has ever received.

"Jen," Beth called out the Dixon's name on a rasped breath, and it tangled deep in the soldier's core, awakening desires that the young Dixon thought to be long tortured out of her body. "Jen, please. I need…"

Jen smiled and let her hand wander lower, softly cupping the blonde's heat, applying tender delicate pressure across her own fingertips, feeling her own arousal deepen as her skin becomes slick with the evidence of the blonde's desire. The soldier felt a smile cross her face as Beth's hips jerk and her lips part as her breathing increases to a panting of need.

Jenny leaned down and kissed the young Greene. The blond whimpered as Jen leaned to kiss her neck all the while the brunette was softly applying pressure in slow circles to the blonde's clit. The soldier lightly grazed Beth's entrance with her finger.

"Beth," The Dixon didn't even recognize her own voice, low with lust and feeling and emotions deeper than any she had known. "Beth, I…this will be painful, love."

The military woman kissed the blonde's neck, feeling the muscles tense as the soldier kept up the movement of her hand.

"It will hurt…so much more…" Beth gasps, pleading, undone. "…if you cease."

Jen restrained her hand, moving her lips down the young Greene's body, punctuating the journey with kisses, determined to make this as pleasurable for her as possible, to make any pain fleeting, any sorrow distant. At last, enraptured by the scent of her, torn asunder by her beautiful, trembling vulnerability, Jenny closed her mouth around the blonde's most sensitive nerves, making Beth hers with a strong, decisive pulse of her hand.

The young Greene's cry rings in the soldier's ears, a mixture of pain and ecstasy, the ever blurred line between frenzy and peace. Her fingers entangle themselves into the Dixon's hair as the brunette pleasured her with the slow swirling of her tongue.

Jenny moved her hand into a gentle steady rhythm. She felt Beth's walls tight around her fingers as she accepts this work worn hand in the most intimate embrace.

Beth's breathing becomes ragged and her body tenses under the Dixon's touch. Her wordless sighs of surprise and longing ring in the soldier's ears, sweeter than any symphony. Her taste intoxicated the young Dixon as she continued pleasuring her, knowing that she bears more than just the blonde's body. Beth has given her precious heart, her unstained soul, her radiant spirit.

The young Greene's body goes wire tight, her muscles quivering from strain. On instinct, Jen curled her fingers upward and pressed her tongue against Beth's sweet, stiffed ridge, feeling the rush of life against her hand as Beth came, Jen's name being the sole word from Beth's lips.

The young Dixon gentle pulled out of her and lie alongside her, pulling the young girl against her, and just lay there in contentment.

"Thank you." Beth whispered in gratitude as she tucked her head under Jenny's chin, snuggling up to the soldier.

The Dixon's heart swelled in her chest, hearing those words, hearing their truth…relieved that she had caused the young Greene no pain. The young Dixon slowly sat up in bed and just sat there until her body accommodated the new emotions coursing through her.

"I love you, Beth." The soldier confessed to her once again. "And, I'm the one…who should be grateful."

'_Thank you for giving me this. Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for proving that my touch can be gentle, that I still…that I still can offer something beautiful.' _The military woman thought in gratitude, the young girl before her was truly an angel.

And then, the soldier's next obstacle arrived.

Beth sat behind the young Dixon on the bed and wrapped her arms around the soldier's waist, laying a tender kiss upon the Dixon's neck. "May I touch you, Jen?"

"Please be gentle." Jenny begged, feeling herself starting to shake.

"Tell me if this becomes too much." The blond offered by giving the Dixon a chance to stop.

Tenderly, Beth feathers her fingers across the soldier's back, sending shivers down Jen's spine. Jenny trembled as Beth brushed her skin against hers, and the blond lightly pressed her lips upon the back of the Dixon's neck, stopping as her hands detect an irregularity upon the Dixon's flesh. The Dixon's back was marred by large strands of scar tissue, scars inflicted by Jen's own father.

"Did your father really do this to you?" Beth whispered horrified, close to tears. "He really lashed you fifty times?"

The fear and shame of the memory overwhelms the young Dixon, and she shuddered visibly. "Yes."

The young Greene runs her fingers over the scars again, her touch electing pleasure and comfort rather than pain. "Did no one attend to your wounds?"

"No." Jen answered quietly. "After the incident, I refused to let Daryl and Merle to look at them because I took my old man's threat seriously. Eventually, my uncle, Uncle Jess, found out since I was having a hard time sitting up straight and lying down on my back. Other than him, no one else cared."

"I care." Beth assured the Dixon. "I cannot convey in words."

The blond lays her lips against the scars, gentle kisses, caring hands, wondrous touch, accepting the pain of the moments the young Dixon endured, imparting her caring in a language that transcended words.

"Lie down." The blond urged, gently guiding the soldier to lie down on the bed.

The military woman rested on the softness of the mattress as Beth's touches roving over her, warm and bright and hopeful.

"Lock this moment in your mind." The young Greene whispered as the motions of her hands became a lullaby for the Dixon. "Do you feel safe here, with me, like this?"

"Yes." Jen answered. "I feel…safe with you…I always have."

"What do you want, Jen?" The blond places the moment between them back to the soldier's hands. "Anything you need, anything you desire, I am yours."

Jenny stared blankly at the blurry image of the blond, running her hands down Beth's sides, remembering the gift of her body, the precious, precious trust she placed in her hands. "I want you to be my first. I want to be yours."

"As you wish." The young Greene whispered before kissing the young Dixon.

Beth's kiss then started to migrate from her lips to her neck. Jen moaned as she felt Beth's teeth sinking into her flesh. The brunette had soon found herself loving the light sting of Beth's bites. She had never suspected when she first met the blond that she would be a biter.

The blond then caressed her way down Jenny's sides and hips and lowered her head to the brunette's breasts kissing down the valley between them then up to take one hard nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Bringing one hand up, the young Greene took the other nipple between her thumb and pointer finger twirling it gently then palming the entire breast making soldier moan in pleasure.

Jen was euphoric, the feelings of Beth's warm hands and mouth on her breasts was great she never thought she could feel this good, and never thought she would be with the young Greene, but now that she was. She knew she would never feel this way about anyone else ever. Jen tensed lightly when she felt the blonde's fingers moving lower.

"Are you ready?" The young Greene whispered in her ear.

The Dixon nodded.

Beth's lips quickly came back to the Dixon's, kissing the brunette deeply. The blond gently traced Jen's entrance with her finger, feeling the wetness there, she knew Jenny was past ready for her.

When Jenny felt Beth's fingers she moaned into the blonde's mouth. Beth was being extremely gentle with her and it just made her love the young Greene even more. Beth quickly thrust two fingers into the young Dixon, hoping to get the pain over with faster. The soldier tensed and cried out a little against Beth's mouth, but quickly recovered.

Beth continued to kiss Jenny then began to thrust her fingers deep inside her new girlfriend. Slowly at first, but then more quickly as Jen's hips demanded more thrusting harder and faster. Jen began to let out whimpers and moans from deep in her throat.

Jenny could feel her muscles tense she knew she was getting close, so close. On the very edge. The brunette pulled away from the kiss and let out a high pitched whimper, placing her head in the crook of Beth's neck. The blonde's thumb came up to press insistently against the brunette's clit making her come fast and hard.

Overwhelmed, Jen's vision went dark. She dared to open her eyes once again and the world was new to her again.

"I love you Dixon." The young Greene said once again as she laid down right next to the soldier, snuggling up to the young Dixon.

The young Dixon pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead. "Sleep, angel. Sleep and let me guard your dreams."

"I…I'm not tired." Beth mumbles, but a yawn belies her statement and her eyelids flutter.

The Dixon kissed her cheek and just held the young Greene, willing her to sleep…so that her world might make sense to her again…for once again, Beth had remade it.

* * *

A/N: Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think on your reviews! Until next time! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Are we Dating? Otis' Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! I really love the support I'm getting for this, thank you very much everyone! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! XD

* * *

~ Chapter 12: Are we dating? Otis' Funeral and Suspicions, Apology and Search ~

~ Greene Farmhouse: Beth's Room ~

Jen woke in the morning to the sensation of the wind, the young Dixon shifted in her sleep when she realized it wasn't wind she was feeling but breath. Jenny turned her head and immediately got embarrassed when she realized that Beth was all snuggled up right next to her, her head lying on the Dixon's shoulder.

Although the blond didn't seem to care much, in fact she had her arm wrapped around the soldier's waist. Jen shifted quietly slipped from the blonde's grasp and off the bed, quickly grabbing the discarded blanket on the floor and quickly wrapped it around herself. Jenny felt an uncomfortable blush grace her cheeks when she heard Beth begin to stir.

The soldier blurrily glanced at the young Greene and couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Beth was in the morning with her hair all tussled and crazy, Jen remembered her own hands in that long golden mass making it so.

"Jen, why are you up? It's too early…" The blonde complained whiningly on the bed, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "Come to bed."

The brunette shook her head in the negative when the blond turned to look at her. Jen's face went red again as Beth turned towards her completely naked, just lying there on the bed. At times like these are where the young Dixon hates her disability, she finally has the girl of her dreams but she couldn't see the darn girl. It was bittersweet and that bothered Jenny fiercely.

The young Greene wondered why Jen wasn't talking to her then she noticed the Dixon's blush along with the death grip she had on the blanket surrounding her.

"Jen, are you embarrassed?" Beth asked softly with a sweet smile.

The soldier shook her head in the negative once again.

The blonde's eyebrow went up in question. "Really, you're not? Then, drop the blanket." She said casually, almost daring the Dixon.

Jen's eyes widen and she shook her head fiercely in defiance. Beth scooted to the end of the bed on her knees, getting as close to the brunette as possible as she sat there.

"Come on, drop the blanket." The young Greene insisted once again.

"No. I…I'm not comfortable with that…" The brunette mumbled shyly.

"Come here." Beth spoke with a soft smile.

Jenny grunted. "No."

The blond smiled and pouted. "Please."

The soldier grunted and took a few small steps towards the young Greene. Beth reached her hand as far as she could and grasped the blanket tightly, slowly pulling Jenny towards her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Jen." The young Greene said reassuringly to the Dixon, who was currently whimpering but did not attempt in stopping the blond as she slowly uncovered Jenny from the blanket. "You're gorgeous. Your body is amazing."

Beth leaned forward and kissed Jen's toned stomach lightly, teasing it with her tongue before pulling the skin between her teeth gently. Jenny moaned and the blond smiled then licked across the same bit of skin she had been paying attention to.

"You have a very sensitive abdomen do you?" The young Greene giggled and the soldier responded with a shy nod.

Beth licked Jenny's skin again. "Do you like that?" She asked.

"You're such a minx…!" Jen grumbled, a shy blush rushing to her cheeks as she sat next to the blond on the bed and Beth will certainly take that blush as a 'Yes'.

The young Greene laughed and leaned her head down onto the Dixon's shoulders, and she suddenly grew quiet while she took a hold of Jen's hand. "Um Jen, about last night…"

The brunette looked blurrily down at her, giving the young girl her undivided attention. "Hmm? What about it?"

Beth didn't know what to expect when it came to sex, especially with another girl. She was scared and unsure, but with Jenny it all felt natural. The young Dixon was soft and gentle and kind, she asked if Beth was okay and if she wanted to stop. The soldier was everything the young Greene ever wanted and the fact that she was her first made it even more special and the blond was sure that Jenny felt the same.

"We never really finished our conversation last night since…you know, but I'm guessing that from the activities last night that you want me." Beth continued talking with a blush on her cheeks as she looked down at her hand, which was intertwined with Jenny's.

"I just…I was just wondering if it's all, you know…for the sex or do…do you actually want to be with me I mean it's fine if you don't want to. We can still be friends and all I just…I just…I don't know. I just want to know what _**you**_ want." The young Greene finished in a whisper.

Without a word, the brunette stood up from the bed and kneeled up in front of the young girl. The soldier put a hand on the blonde's cheek and gently lifted Beth's chin. The young Greene was speechless and she just stared at the Dixon's glazed blue eyes, noticing their warmth.

"Beth, I've wanted you since we've met." The young Dixon answered sincerely. "Last night should be proof of that. Trust me, I was afraid, scared even. I don't let just _**anybody**_ get close to me because I was afraid of being hurt, rejected, or even betrayed. I didn't think you would like someone like me."

"But Beth you're…you're different…you've accepted me for who I am and let me just say that the moments I've spent with you until now are still the best moments of my life. What I'm trying to say is…you've captured my heart Beth Greene. I love you my Belle." The Dixon confessed. "So if you have any lingering thoughts in that head of yours, then I suggest you get rid of them."

"So, you want to date? I mean, can I call you my girlfriend now or something?" Beth asked happily with a blush on her cheeks.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, my Belle. I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend." She answered.

The blond squealed and tackled Jen to the ground, hugging and kissing the soldier. It was then that the girls heard a loud knock from across the room.

"Hey, are you girls up?" Maggie's voice asked through the door.

Beth groaned quietly as she heard her sister's voice, causing Jenny to chuckle quietly. "Yep Maggs, we're up."

"Good. Dad wanted me to tell you girls that we're holding up a funeral for Otis, so it would mean a lot for Patricia if you girls attended." The short haired tomboy informed them. "So, are girls coming?"

The newly couple looked at each other for a moment and nodded in agreement, making their decision. "Yeah, we're going." They yelled out to the oldest Greene.

"Alright, meet us outside so that we can gather up rocks for Otis' grave so that we can honor him." Maggie told them through the door before she departed downstairs.

When the short haired tomboy departed, Beth and Jenny started getting dressed for the day. Well, more like Beth got dressed in new clothes and Jenny put on her discarded clothes from last night. The young Dixon will have to drop by the downstairs guestroom to get some new clothes for today.

"You okay?" Jenny asked once she was fully dressed.

"Define okay?" Beth spoke with a smile as she started to do a little happy dance. "I feel wonderful, I feel radiant, I feel-"

Jen smirked softly in response. "We should go then. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting. I have to change clothes real quick."

The young Greene nodded and let the military woman lead the way, but before they did…

"We…we get to do that again, right?" The blond asked shyly, feeling childish all of a sudden.

The brunette chuckled and without looking back she responded. "Whenever you feel like it my Belle."

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside Outskirts ~

After Jenny changed to new pair of clothes, she and Beth went outside with the other farm residents and started gathering rocks for Otis' Funeral. Soon after, everyone in Rick's group, including Daryl, decided to lend a hand as well.

It felt awkward, being in the same place as her brother. Considering yesterday's events…even more so. Jenny didn't know how to approach Daryl and apologize for her behavior, she didn't know how to. She was scared. And from the looks of it, Daryl is trying to do the same as well. He must be scared too.

Back then, Jenny was just clingy and a hopeless crybaby. Following her big brothers around the house and she would cry every time when she couldn't find neither Daryl nor Merle. And the only way to make Jen stop crying back then was either Daryl saying "Get your ya-yas out" where he would be giving Jenny a piggy-back ride, or just play football outside and purposely lose to Jenny every time. Merle would do a "Good mood car wash" it's where he would twirl Jen around, tickle her, and make silly sounds. Jen would be falling over laughing by the time they're done.

Of course, that was when she was little.

The only trouble Jen's ever gotten was with her old man and since the old bastard refused to associate with her, which also includes when she was just a poor defenseless newborn, Daryl and Merle took it upon themselves to raise Jenny the best they could and as far as Jenny is concerned she's never disobeyed them once.

Sure, there were times where Merle and Daryl when he was accidently dragged into Merle's messes that Jenny desperately wanted to put her foot down and put her two-sense into her brothers thick skulls, not that she would succeed in that endeavor.

So instead, she bottled it all up and held all of the guilt, anger, fear, and frustration inside. And yesterday, well, all of it came out and Jen feels like shit because of it. Why did she yell at him anyway? The least she could've done was return his hug and tell him how's she been these past seven years, right?

In the end, it probably wouldn't matter. After she left Uncle Jess' house and into military basic training it was hell for her too, courtesy of her big brother Merle, but compared to her old man's beatings…it was nothing.

But, what will she do now? What can Jen do to apologize for her behavior? The young Dixon doesn't have a clue and the Dixon family isn't very good when it comes to finding the proper words in certain situations, especially when it comes to matters of the heart, and they're not exactly word-smiths. What can she do?

Jenny would have a lot of time to think about her apology during the funeral and no matter what, her goal today is to apologize to her brother and she will make sure of that.

Soon enough, both the farm residents and members of Rick's group gathered around Otis' grave and each of them would lay a rock in honor of Otis' sacrifice. While they did that, Hershel took out his Bible and began to read some verses that pertain to the departed.

_Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ_

_Praise be to Him for the gift of our brother, Otis,_

_For his span of years, for his abundance of character;_

_Otis, who gave his life to save a child's,_

_Now more than ever, our most precious asset._

_We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in Your embrace._

_He died as he lived, in grace._

Everyone was silent and gave their undivided attention to Hershel, and most of the farm residents were sobbing quietly, but Patricia was crying the most. The soldier felt her hand and military trousers being held, Beth was holding her hand and Lariel had a tight grip on her military pants, and the girls were also sobbing quietly. Same as before, Jen patted the child's head and squeezed Beth's hand in reassurance that everything will be alright.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny's glazed blue eyes could make out Shane staring either blankly or guiltily towards Otis' grave as if he was in some sort of trance. The police man snapped out of it however once Hershel called for his attention.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" The Veterinarian asked of him.

All eyes looked at Shane, expecting him to say something. Shane on the other hand looked shocked and pale as a ghost, almost looking rather stomped.

'_What will you do now Shane?'_ The young Dixon wondered in her thoughts, debating whether or not Shane will get out of this predicament.

"I'm not good at it." The police man mumbled with a shaky smile on his face, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him." Patricia spoke pleadingly through tears for the time since her husband's passing, and Jenny's heart plummeted to her stomach just by hearing the poor woman. "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

"Meaning." Shane mumbled out, slightly hyperventilating as he looked at Patricia and around his surroundings in shock, trying to come up with a good convincing story.

'_A simple 'sorry' won't weasel your way out of this one officer.'_ Jen thought as she blurrily glared at Shane. _'What will you do now? Will you spill your guts here and now or will you dig yourself a bigger hole?'_

After what seemed like an eternity, and with a shaky waver of his voice Shane finally spoke.

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to Pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up." The police man paused a bit before he spoke again, probably trying to process more convincing lines. "'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I look back…"

Everyone looked at Shane expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Patricia still had her eyes on Shane, still giving him that pleading look.

"If not for Otis," The police man started limping towards the cart and got a rock. "I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He finished as he looked at everyone, mostly at Patricia, and seeing as she looked satisfied Shane put the rock on Otis' grave.

Everyone was silent, some looking more satisfied than others, but satisfied nonetheless.

'_So Shane, you decided to dig a bigger whole for yourself. You're one hell of an actor since you managed to convince almost everyone with that 'Save the boy' bullshit.'_ Jenny thought as she reached her answer. _'There were a lot of unnecessary pauses as if he was trying to come up with convincing lines as he went, and his breath was uneven as if he was hyperventilating. If that's not guilt, then I don't know what is. Clearly, something happened that night and sooner or later I'm going to find out what it is.'_

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside/Front Porch ~

After Otis' Funeral, everyone went their separate ways and started doing daily tasks concerning ammo supplies as well as starting up the search for Sofia once again. This time though, Jenny isn't going to let Daryl slip her grasp.

It was a bit difficult to track down her brother, seeing as she couldn't see very well but she eventually made her way towards him once she heard Rick's voice calling for the hunter's attention.

"Daryl." The Sheriff called for the hunter, he was sitting in front of the porch steps before he stood up and walked towards Daryl. "You okay on your own?"

"I'm better on my own." The older Dixon grumbled out as he continued walking, heading towards the forest with his trusting crossbow slung over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be back before dark." He reassured.

"Hey." Rick called onto the Dixon again, and Daryl stopped on his track once again. "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are just chatting?" The hunter snapped at the sheriff.

"My point is it lets you off the hook." Rick calmly told him. "You don't owe us anything."

"My other plans fell through." Daryl grumbled in annoyance as he turned and left without another word.

The Sheriff was rather stomped on what to say to the older Dixon but seeing as he left already, Rick mused to himself that he will never probably understand the Dixon siblings with how they work and how they see things their way.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick could've sworn that he spotted Jenny going after him but his attention turned to Hershel once the old came out of the farmhouse.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside Outskirts ~

"Daryl." Jenny called for her brother, who immediately stopped walking once he recognized his little sister's voice. "You sure you're going to be okay on your own?"

"I'm better on my own." The older Dixon grumbled out as he turned around to look at his sister, his trusting crossbow slung over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be back before dark." He reassured.

"Listen, about yesterday…" Jenny started, however she didn't even have the chance to say anything because Daryl beat her to it.

"It's okay. I've wanted to apologize too." The older Dixon admitted as he brought his sister into his arms, embracing her. "I'm sorry. I…I wasn't always the best brother, I could've done a lot better, I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you when you needed me…I'm trying though, I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that we make it through this shitty situation, no matter what. That's a promise."

The feeling of it all made tears stream down her cheeks, and Jen broke down in her brother's arms.

"That's still doesn't excuse my behavior!" Jenny sobbed, burying her head onto her brother's shoulder. "Right or not, I still shouldn't have done that! I should've greeted you with open arms!"

Daryl held his sister at arm's length and he smirked softly as he started to wipe his sister's tears away with his thumb. "Hey, why are you crying for? Heh, you really haven't changed a bit you crybaby."

'_Idiot…' _Jenny thought to herself with a small smile, feeling her brother gently cup her cheeks with his calloused hands.

"Look at you, all grown up. If anything, yesterday proofs to me that you can definitely take care of yourself." The older Dixon smiled, eyeing his little sister carefully. "I guess I don't have to worry so much then."

"Oh gosh," The youngest Dixon spoke out horrified with guilt. "I didn't break anything, did I?"

"Naw," Daryl reassured, waving off her concerns. "You mostly gave me scrapes and bruises. Hershel says that you apparently hesitated on your hits and he told me you could've done a whole lot worse if wanted to. The only thing I had to worry about was my broken nose, which will heal in a few days."

"I'm so sorry…" Jen apologized again, biting her lip.

"Stop apologizing." The hunter said annoyed as he patted and ruffled Jen's hair affectionately. "So, are Hershel and his people treating you well? Concerning with your disability and all that…"

"Yes," The soldier gave a small smile in response. "I've been living here for a month now and they're very nice people. If it wasn't for Hershel and Otis…I wouldn't be here right now…"

"I see." The older Dixon nodded in understanding as he turned around and started walking towards the forest. "Come on, don't just stand there. Tell me more about them."

The military woman stood there shocked for about five minutes before her legs worked again and she started chasing after her brother.

"I thought you said that you were better off alone?" The brunette spoke surprised once she caught up to her brother.

"Yeah, that was before we made up." Daryl responded casually. "Besides, we're bonding right now aren't we?"

"Well, aren't you going to say go back to the farmhouse with the others where it's safe or something along those lines?" Jenny asked again to make sure she's hearing correctly, she thinks that this is a good to be true kind of moment.

"I don't see the harm in it. We can chat along the way and you can prove to me that you can take care of a few walkers with your disability." The hunter told his little sister. "Besides, I'll be there to protect ya."

'_FINALLY!'_ Jen cheered in her thoughts in relief as she grinned all the while, taking out her hunting knife from her back pocket. _'I've found someone who completely understands my language!'_

At moments like these, Daryl was the coolest older brother Jenny could ever have and will always need.

* * *

A/N: Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think on your reviews! Until next time! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Search & Rides

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! I really love the support I'm getting for this, thank you very much everyone! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! XD

* * *

~ Chapter 13: Search &amp; Discovery, Rides can be Fun ~

~ Forest: Abandoned Cabin ~

It had been a few hours since the Dixon siblings left the Greene Farm and into the forest for their search of Sophia. According to Daryl, Carol's little girl had been missing for three days since the highway herd incident that the group had encountered. And with the few incidents that have occurred, Rick's group was forced not to make any progress with their search for Sophia.

For a while, they haven't made any progress in their search nor encountered any walkers in the forest. It wasn't long until the siblings have come across an abandoned cabin. They started searching through the living room first.

"Careful Jen, this cabin looks old." Daryl warned his little sister. "I don't want you to trip over anything…"

The young Dixon ignored her brothers concerns and answered the question at hand. "Do you really think Sophia would've made it this far by herself?"

"Don't know, but it can't hurt to check anyway." The hunter responded as he looked around the room. "This place may look abandoned, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down."

However, the older Dixon found out that his assumption was wrong.

"Relax, this place is clear." Jenny stated reassuringly, putting her hunting knife away and crossed her arms. "And not to mention, I don't smell walkers in here."

"How can you be so sure?" Daryl asked surprised, almost dumbfounded as he put his crossbow over his shoulder, trusting her words. "We've only checked the living room so far."

"Since I lost my eyesight, I've been relying on my other senses. Like my hearing and sense of smell. To the point of where I actually know the difference between a person and a walker." The military woman explained with a grin, proud of her experiment discovery. "When a normal person walks, their steps seem to be around thirty inches in cadence, unless they're in a hurry, and most of the time you can smell a person's scent based on what they do for a living. As for walkers, they groan for starters followed by their misplaced footing, you'd probably compare them to a drunk's if you haven't seen one, and also their stench is both putrid and recognizable _if _you've taken one out."

"I'm impressed." The older Dixon praised as he moved over to search in the kitchen, Jenny following right behind him. "And, how long were you bedridden with your injuries again?" He asked.

"Three to four weeks. I adapted to my disability and made the best of it. I can't tell you how many times I've bumped into crap. But in a way, it was worth it. I can get around the farm property without an escort, I know who I'm talking to by relying on voice and touch, and I can tell how many people are in the house based on their footsteps and identify them by how they walk." Jenny blabbered on, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Was it hard?" The hunter asked quietly as he rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, knowing that this will probably be a touchy subject for his sister. "Finding out that your blind, I mean."

"Of course it was!" The young Dixon responded as if that was the most stupid question she's ever heard, she wasn't angry though. "I was terrified, Daryl. When Beth and Maggie told me, I didn't know what to do anymore… Lots of thoughts where jumbling around my mind, like, how am I supposed to protect a little kid or myself from walkers? I simply couldn't rely on Lariel forever, she doesn't know how to defend herself, and she still doesn't cause I haven't had the chance to teach her."

"I see." Daryl mumbled out as he headed towards a storage closet in the kitchen and something caught his eye, and as he investigated the hunter was listening to his sister as she talked.

"To be honest, I still am. Terrified, I mean. Anything can happen, you know?" Jenny admitted as she sighed, shakily hugging herself with her arms. "All in all though, I feel like I lost something important but in exchange I've acquired something to make up for it."

The young Dixon was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her brother come up to her and laid a hand upon her head. "Bro?"

"Don't think about it too much. In fact, don't think about it at all." The older Dixon told her, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right. "I'll be there to protect ya, no matter what. That's a promise."

The military woman smiled and raised her hand to put it on top of Daryl's, which was still on Jen's head. At moments like these, Daryl was the coolest older brother Jenny could ever have and will always need. "Thanks bro."

"Now, let's go. We've got the lead we need." The hunter informed. "Turns out that Sophia stayed here for a couple of days."

Jenny nodded in understanding. And so, the siblings went out the back of the cabin and they called for Sophia out loud to see if they would get a response. However, they didn't receive an answer. So, the siblings decided to call it a day with Daryl claiming that he'll start the search again tomorrow.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside ~

"Hey Beth, I'll be going for a supply run into town." Maggie told her little sister. "We should be back before sundown."

The young Greene smiled and nodded, waving goodbye as her sister made her way to Glenn and their horses. "Be careful." She hollered.

It wasn't long before Maggie and Glenn left the property, galloping on their horses. Looking around, Beth realized that she was the only farm resident outside. Hershel went for a drive along with Rick, Lariel and Patricia are preparing dinner inside the house, Jimmy was helping Rick's group in their search for Sophia, and Maggie obviously went on a run with Glenn. But, where did Jenny go?

The blond sighed and figured her girlfriend accompanied her brother to search for Sophia, the two of them needed to start bonding anyway. Beth slowly walked back to the farmhouse, she figured that she should at least get done 'till Jen gets back.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Horse Stables ~

Once the Dixon siblings returned to the farm, they went their separate ways. Jenny was hoping to spend some time with Maggie, but T-Dog informed Jen that she went on a supply run with Glenn.

And so, the young Dixon decided to head to the stables and have a ride on Nelly. Jenny was in the stables half way through saddling Nelly. _'I haven't seen Beth since this morning.' _She realized in her thoughts.

Jen finished saddling Nelly, noticing that she wasn't the only person in the stables anymore. "Hey Jimmy-boy, it's been a while."

Turns out that Jenny's assumption was correct, Jimmy was by the stables too. The teenage boy grunted a response as he was saddling a horse of his own. The horse he was mounting on was a black stallion.

The two of them didn't say much to one another, ever since Jenny and Beth started dating Jimmy had been rather distant of the young Dixon while he still treated Beth as he usually does. Acting as if she and Jenny weren't dating at all, a stubborn feat one would say. In a way, the military woman could care less of what Jimmy thought of her as long as Beth was treated fairly.

"Hey Jimmy-boy, isn't Beth with you?" Jenny questioned the teenage boy casually, petting Nelly's neck as the mare was nuzzling her cheek.

Jimmy looked at the older woman. "No, I don't know if she wanted to accompany me on the search."

"Probably not, Rick's group is full of strangers so I don't blame her if she doesn't want to meddle in." The young Dixon stated as she mounted Nelly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a ride."

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Front Porch/Outside ~

Jenny rode towards the farmhouse. Blurrily looking around, Jen noticed Beth walking slowly away from the garden with her head down.

'_She looks lonely, of course she would be.' _The young Dixon thought to herself. _'Maggie just left on run, with a stranger no less.'_

The military woman rode behind the blond. "Hey Beth, want to go for a ride with me?"

The young Greene turned around at the sound of Jenny's voice and smiled. "I'd love to Jen, but I don't have a horse."

Jen reached down to her, hand outstretched for Beth to take. "You can ride with me princess."

The blond smiled and with Jenny's help, she hopped onto the horse. Beth wrapped her arms around the soldier's waist. Jen smiled and turned her horse. "Hold on."

The blond nodded in response. Jenny's smile widened as she kicked the horse into full gallop. Beth's grip on the soldier tightened as Nelly speed off towards the outskirts of the farm. The young Greene loved it. She had never gone so fast on a horse before, her parents were always so careful with her they never allowed her to ride that fast when she rode with them.

The girls enjoyed a good run for a while until they made it to their favorite part of the property by the peach tree. Jenny stopped and slipped off the horse, handing Nelly over to Beth so that she could tie it around the tree. Once the blond was done, she grabbed the soldier's hand and they sat down by the shade of the tree.

"This place has really turned into our favorite spot, hasn't it?" The young Dixon said with a small grin, pulling the blond into an embrace.

Beth giggled slightly as she snuggled up to the soldier. "It sure has."

"And, I've only been here a month. But to be honest, it feels like forever." Jenny admitted with a small smile, leaning back against the tree. "I don't remember the last time I've ever been carefree about anything. For the first time in my life, I truly feel at home here."

The blond smiled softly as she sat on the soldier's lap, wrapping her arms around the Dixon's neck. "I'm glad." She whispered in relief.

The military woman gasped as the young Greene's lips caught her own. Jen loved it when Beth kissed her like this, slow and gentle, clearly emphasizing the love she felt, a love that was mirrored in Jenny. The Dixon smiled into the kiss and ran her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, begging for an entrance.

The blond granted it and as she let Jenny deepen the kiss. Before Beth knew what was happening, Jen lowered them to the ground, never breaking the kiss. The young Greene lay back on the grass, allowing the soldier to lean over her as they kissed. Beth couldn't believe this was happening. It felt amazing.

The blond slid her hands into the young Dixon's hair, gently caressing the soft brown wavy mane. Beth gasped as Jenny's lips slid down to her neck, gently nipping and kissing as she then moved over and down her shoulder, placing kisses on Beth's sensitive skin.

The soldier heard the young blond gasp and she stopped. _'Oh my God, what are we doing? I'm such a bad girl…' _She mentally scolded herself.

Jenny snapped out it when she felt Beth kiss her nose. Surprised, the Dixon looked at the blond with dumbfound confusion.

The young Greene giggled for a bit, laughing slightly at her girlfriend's expression. "What's wrong love? You look like a lost little puppy, almost like Rascal."

At hearing that comment the soldier immediately sat up, crossed her arms and had a small frown on her face. "Don't compare me to that little mongrel." She grumbled out.

"But, it's true Jen!" The blond insisted as a blush made its way to her cheeks, sitting up as well. "That's the reason why I picked him in the first place, he kind of reminded me of you…" She admitted shyly.

Jenny's small frown was replaced with a small smile._ 'This girl really is something else…isn't she?'_

"I love you Beth."

Beth looked over at the soldier, shock written clearly all over her face.

The young Dixon blurrily glanced over at her girlfriend and smirked. "What's wrong princess? Cat got your tongue?"

The blond broke out into a fit of giggles, giggling like a little school girl before her laughter died down and turned into a smile. "Say it again."

"Hmm?" The military woman gave Beth the same puppy look as before.

The young Greene smiled and got closer her girlfriend, leaning close to her ear. "Say it again." She whispered, and it sends shivers down the Dixon's spine.

Jen chuckled softly before repeating, "I love you Beth."

Warm arms wrapped themselves around the Dixon's neck and now it was hard for Jen to think of anything at all, much less speak, when soft lips caught her own.

The blond pulled away a bit, leaning her forehead against Jen's. "I love you too."

"We should head back." Jenny advised as she caught Beth by surprise by gathering her up in her arms, bridal-style. "It's getting late and we wouldn't want your family to get worried."

The young Greene smiled as she kissed the side of Jenny's neck. "I don't mind. I know I'll be safe as long as I'm with you."

The soldier gently smiled as she effortlessly carried Beth and walked back to the horse. The couple mounted on Nelly and they rode off back towards the farm.

* * *

A/N: Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think on your reviews! Until next time! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Left Unsaid, Brother Search

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I only own both Jenny and Lariel.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I love the support I'm receiving for this! Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R this will help me get constructive criticism (Please go easy on me though) it will help me improve this story as well as my writing! I really love the support I'm getting for this, thank you very much everyone! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! XD

Also, I am so very sorry for not being able to update lately! I was busy both at work and at home, but what can you do? However, I will try my hardest to catch up with the series and finish this story. I might even go past season 5 for this story since lately I've been getting ideas here and there, but it depends on how everything goes.

* * *

~ Chapter 14: Left Unsaid, Search for my Brother ~

~ Greene Farm: Beth's Room ~

The young Dixon awoke in the morning to a strange feeling, the feeling of someone sleeping right next to her. Jen opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of her blond girlfriend sleeping comfortably with her back to the Dixon's chest. Jenny couldn't help it, she didn't know why but she had the urge to lean forward and leave light kisses on Beth's skin. The soldier did just that, slipping her arm around the blond she softly caressed Beth's stomach while she trailed her lips from the blonde's neck to her shoulder.

The young Greene awoke to the feeling of soft lips trailing her skin and gentle fingers caressing her stomach.

"Mm," Beth let out as she slowly roused from sleep, turning towards the Dixon in bed. "Jen…"

"Morning." The young Dixon greeted with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

The blond returned the smile with one of her own and gently caressed the brunette's cheek while contemplating in having her way with her girlfriend. "Yes, I did. You sure you don't want to fool around a little…"

Jenny smiled as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Beth's lips. "I'd love too, but your dad is starting to get suspicious and I would like to stay on his good side. He still doesn't know that I've slept with his youngest daughter as of yet."

"I gave you my consent. As far as I know, you did nothing wrong…" The young Greene pouted as she sat up in bed.

"I know, but your father only knows that I have a crush on you." Jen reasoned, getting off the bed. "He doesn't know that we're an official couple yet."

"When you put it that way, it's true." The blond relented as she got off the bed as well.

The girls then proceeded in getting dressed for the day and started heading downstairs for breakfast before the rest of the farm residents would get suspicious.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Kitchen ~

In the kitchen, mornings proceeded like always as Patricia was preparing breakfast by the counter then slowly one by one each of the farm residents would arrive and take a seat on the dining table. It had been rather quiet since Otis' passing but thanks to the love and support of the farm residents Patricia was slowly but surely able to move on.

"Have any of you ladies seen Jimmy?" Hershel asked once he made his way to the kitchen.

"No, we haven't." Lariel responded after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

Patricia hummed as she washed the dishes by the sink, trying to recall the morning events. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all since this morning."

"It's not like Jimmy to run off without telling us…" Beth spoke worriedly.

"Why do you need him for?" Maggie asked as she added some ketchup on her eggs. "Do you need help with something?"

"I needed his help for a couple of chores around the farm." The old man stated. "And, most of it involves heavy lifting."

"I'll help you look for him Mr. Greene. Besides, I think I know where Jimmy-boy is at." The young Dixon offered her services.

"Thank you Jenny." The veterinarian said in gratitude. "I'd much appreciate it."

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside ~

It was a brand new day for Rick's group, a new day to start back up the manhunt for Sophia and as long as daylight was out they aren't going to waste any time. The sheriff had gathered up a few group members and was about to brief them about the new search plan.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today." Rick announced as he laid out a map of the countryside on top of the hood car. "If Sophia made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might've gone farther east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." Jimmy volunteered himself. "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Is Hershel okay with this?" The sheriff asked the teenage boy.

Jimmy just nodded casually, lying through his teeth. "Yeah. He said that it's okay."

"Nice try, Pinocchio." Jenny interjected, stepping into the conversation. "I don't recall you ever telling Hershel anything of the sort. In fact, he was looking for you this morning."

"Tsk. Don't you have a little girl to watch over?" The blond boy said in irritation.

"You mean Lariel? She's helping Patricia over at the garden." The military woman answered. "As for you, you can't meddle into what Rick's group is doing. Hershel would get mad. They got enough people for the search."

The teenage boy just huffed in irritation.

"At any case," Shane spoke out for the first time. "Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could've been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea added, almost daring the police officer to say something else.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl gestured his hand up to his waist line, signifying that it could've been a child.

"My brother may be a lot of things, but he's no pushover when it comes to stuff like this." Jenny mentioned, making the hunter look at her in surprise. "I'd say this search is in the bag with him around."

Everyone in the group, except Shane, nodded in agreement. "That's a good lead Daryl." Andrea praised.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick said optimistically with a small smile.

"No maybe about it." The older Dixon spoke smugly as he pointed on a terrain in the map. "I'm going to borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

"Just be sure that you ask Hershel that you're borrowing one of his horses. He'll be upset if you don't." The military woman stated, sending a blurry glare towards her brother. "That means you mister!"

The hunter just brushed her off, which caused Jenny to roll her glazed eyes. "Whatever."

"Good idea." T-Dog nodded in approval, and then added jokingly. "Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too."

Rick just raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Chupacabra?"

"You never heard this?" Dale asked the sheriff as he provided information. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time he went squirrel hunting and saw a Chupacabra."

Jimmy couldn't help but snort in laughter, earning himself a glare from the oldest Dixon. "What are you braying at, jackass?"

"So, you believe in a blood-sucking dog?" The blond boy asked in amusement.

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" The hunter countered, which promptly silenced the teen.

Suddenly, a loud genuine laugh burst out in the air. It turned out to be Jenny.

"Daryl Maurice Dixon, do you STILL believe in that myth?" Jen asked in disbelief. "You always told us that story every year and it wasn't a Chupacabra, it was Merle getting high on shrooms while howling into the moonlight. Naked might I add, it obviously wasn't a pretty sight." She finished with a shudder before she burst out laughing again at the memory.

Her laugh must've been infectious because it caused everyone to laugh, both Shane and T-Dog joined in too. "MAURICE?!"

Daryl grimaced at hearing his embarrassing handle. "Yes, that's my middle name…!"

"You," Shane pointed at him. "You're the most badass guy I know! And yet, your middle name is-"

"MAURICE!" T-Dog howled in laughter, hands holding his stomach as he fell back on the ground.

Dale and Andrea just shook their heads at how Shane and T-Dog were acting. "Children."

"Fuck y'all!" The older Dixon yelled angrily, these two idiots aren't definitely going to forget this anytime soon. "Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!"

Rick loudly cleared his throat, causing everyone to get back to the task at hand. "All right, does anyone have any questions about the search grid?"

Seeing as no one spoke out any concerns, Jimmy reached forward for a rifle only to be stopped by the sheriff. "Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?"

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one." The teenage boy stated insistently.

Daryl slung his trusty crossbow over his shoulder. "Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees."

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane asked as he offered his services. "If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor."

"For now, he can come with us." Andrea suggested.

"He's yours to babysit then." Shane reminded.

"Not on my watch, he won't do anything of the sort! Hershel would not be happy." Jen spoke out in disapproval. "Besides, the old man is looking for him."

"Get off my back! I'm not a kid!" Jimmy retaliated, getting angrier by the minute. "You're not my babysitter and you sure as hell ain't my mom!"

Jenny sighed. "That as it may be, I still promised Otis to watch over everyone here."

Jimmy's next words are what turned Jenny's blood cold…

"Otis?" The blond teenager mumbled out quietly. "You know, I'm starting to think that Otis and I should've left you for dead…"

"Hey now, that's going too far!" Rick spoke in disapproval to Jimmy, but the young Dixon stopped him.

"You're right Jimmy-boy…I should be left for dead." Jenny said it with a shrug of her shoulders. "It ain't the first time someone told me that and it sure as hell ain't going to be the last."

Daryl looked over at his sister in concern. "Jenny…"

"Do whatever you want!" And as the military woman turned to leave, she yelled a warning over her shoulder. "If Hershel either finds out or asks me, it sure as hell ain't my problem!"

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Chicken Coop ~

After the sudden discussion with both Jimmy and Rick's group, Jen decided to cool off by hanging out with Lariel and Beth. The girls were cleaning, maintaining, and gathering eggs by the chicken coop as well as feeding the chickens. To pass the time, Jenny was even telling Beth and Lariel stories about when she was living with Uncle Jess.

"Really?" Beth said in amazement, stifling a giggle at the back of her hand. "Your uncle really did that?"

"Yeah, he did. And all I asked of him was 'Where do eggs come from?'" The military woman stated seriously, recalling memories. "By the end of it all he said I deserved it for being so nosy!"

"Eggs come from chickens, duh!" Lariel answered confidently, only to falter soon after. "Don't they?"

Jenny grinned, an evil devilish grin. "Ah! But, where _**exactly**_ does it come from hmmm?"

"Uhhh…." The twelve year old was at loss for words, and she certainly didn't like where this was going.

The young Greene suddenly giggled, knowing what her girlfriend was up to. "Jen…you aren't seriously going to do that to her, are you?"

"Come on Bethy, the girl is curious! As they say, curiosity killed the cat." The young Dixon made her point. "Besides, I found out personally at first hand by Uncle Jess and it's only fair for Lariel to find out too to sate her curiosity."

Lariel looked between Beth and her guardian, still seemingly confused on what they were talking about. "I don't get it. Find out what?"

The blonde looked like she wanted to interject and try to save the child from her fate, but her girlfriend beat her to it.

"Alright Lariel, listen up, it's story time!" Jenny said enthusiastically as she sat down on a wooden crate, patting her lap for emphasis for the child to sit down on her lap.

The young brunette looked hesitant, but nevertheless went to sit on her guardians lap. Once she did, Jen reached over to one of the chickens and she gently held the feathered creature in her hands. Even though Jenny was obviously holding the chicken in her hands, Lariel could only see Jen's left hand and her right hand seemed to be concealed.

"Now Lariel, when I was your age I was living with my Uncle Jess at the time. He owned a farm and had tons of farm animals, cats, dogs, pigs, cows, goats, horses, rabbits, and even geese!" The young Dixon recalled. "And let me tell you that goose of his is a pretty good guard dog, I mean…its teeth are sharp and they honk so loudly that it's almost like a siren!"

The twelve year old giggled. "Did the big bad geese bit you Jen-Jen?"

"Don't remind me. And all I was trying to do was feed it, not only that…but, it also managed to rip my jeans one time!" The military woman grumbled, causing both Beth and Lariel to laugh. "Seriously though, aside from taking care of those animals I also took care of his chickens. What kind of farm wouldn't have chickens, am I right? Anyway, one day it was about time to feed the feathered chicks so I headed over to the coop only to find my uncle doing something with one of the chickens in his hands. With my curiosity peaked, I sneaked up on him and tried my best to take a peek from over his shoulder. And when I did…"

The young brunette looked interested on what was going to happen next, her face having a look of determination. With a quick fingered swipe across Lariel's nose, the child felt something both warm and liquidly. Upon a quick whiff of her nose, the child scrunched up her face in disgust only to find out what it really was.

"EWWW JEN, THAT'S NASTY!" The twelve year old exclaimed, making a dash out of the coop and to the nearest bathroom within the farmhouse. "I'M TELLING PATRICIA ON YOU!"

"'That's what you get for being nosy' is what he said to me after he smeared my face with chicken shit." The young Dixon chuckled as she finished her story, not caring at all from Lariel's threat. "And history repeats itself, haa…just like how it happened to me once."

Beth shook her head, a soft smile on her face. "You just had to, didn't you? I still can't believe your uncle did that."

"You better believe he did. In reality though, he was just checking how many eggs the hen would lay if her eggs were to be fertilized." Jen said as she gave a smile of her own, accepting the rag her girlfriend gave her to wipe her hands. "It was so nasty that no matter how much I scrubbed my face I'd swear that the smell was still there."

"Your uncle sounds like a good man." The blonde said.

Jenny nodded, finally letting go of the chicken in her arms. "Yes, he was. Living in the farm with him was really fun, it made me open up somewhat. He looked kind of depressed once I told him I wanted to join the military…cause that would mean he'd be alone again. I remember Uncle Jess more or less hated whenever Daryl, Merle and I get in shenanigans. Like wrestling against one another, stuff like that." She chuckled.

"I sense more stories coming up…!" The young Greene spoke rather excitedly, sitting on Jen's lap.

The young Dixon proceeded in wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder as she closed her eyes in content. "Hmm, where to begin I wonder?"

Their soon to be tender moment was ruined however as the door to the coop opened followed by someone clearing their throat rather awkwardly which gained the young couple's attention. It turned out to be Hershel.

The old man was looking at the young girls before him with warmth and amusement. "Well, well, am I interrupting something?"

Beth immediately stood up from the Dixon's lap in embarrassment, a scarlet blush making its way to her cheeks. "D-Daddy!"

Jen however just had a small grin, her girlfriend sounded so cute whenever she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, truly I am," The veterinarian apologized, his warm smile growing larger. "I guess I need to keep an eye on you girls too, eh?"

"Yes, about that…" The military woman mumbled, scratching the back of her head in awkwardness while blurrily looking at Beth for help.

"Daddy, about that…we were going to tell you about us sometime tonight." The young Greene admitted. "We weren't trying to hide it from you, I swear! If anything, we just became a couple two days ago…"

An unsettling silence filled the chicken coop, only the sounds of the hens squawking amongst each other being the only sounds filling the silenced space.

Until, the old man spoke. "I know."

"You do?" The blonde asked in surprise.

"Of course I do." Hershel said knowingly with a chuckle. "I guess my little girl isn't so little anymore… Well, we're certainly having a talk about this before dinner starts Bethy."

Beth nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Then Hershel's expression turned serious. "Now, for the real reason I came here. Have you girls seen Nelly this afternoon? She's not in the stables so I assumed that you girls went for a ride, but I guess my assumption is obviously wrong."

"Nelly's missing?" The blonde said in confusion, causing the young Dixon to look up in interest of the conversation.

Jenny sighed. "Dammit Daryl! He took one of the horses without speaking to you didn't he, Mr. Greene?"

"I believe so. Rick's group need to improve with their communication." Hershel spoke rather sternly. "His people are acting as if they own the place already. They keep forgetting that this is _**my **_property! Not only that, some of his people is trying to cook dinner for us."

"Maybe this is they're way of saying thank you to us?" The young Greene suggested in kind, trying her best to calm down her father.

The old man just huffed in irritation. "I'd be happy if they'd kept to themselves! I swear, I'll be mighty happy after Rick's kid gets better and they will find the girl they're looking for. The sooner they're out of my property the better! I don't want any trouble, and it's bad enough that they took Jimmy, a minor, involved in their search and Maggie is getting attached to that boy…!"

"You mean Asian boy?" Jen mentioned, she honestly didn't remember the boy's name mostly because he's a stranger to begin with.

"Yes, that one!" The veterinarian said defensively, just like any father would when their daughter gets involved with a boy. "Anyway, Nelly should be back sooner or later. Spooked or otherwise, she always makes it home. Bethy, come with me please."

"Yes, daddy." The blonde nodded in understanding, they were probably going to have that talk now. "I'll see you later Jen!"

As both father and daughter left, Jenny got up from sitting in the wooden crate. After stretching her back, the soldier gave a sigh. "Time to look for my idiot brother…"

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside/Daryl's Tent ~

After retrieving her male German Shepherd Max, Jenny proceeded to head to her brother's tent to see if she could find anything that has a strong scent of Daryl so that her hound can track him down. Once she succeeded in finding one of his sleeveless shirts that mostly smelled of cigarettes, which caused Jen to scrunch up her face in disgust.

"Yep, that's his alright…" The young Dixon said almost nauseated, she isn't used to the smell of cigarettes and/or alcohol. In most cases, it made her dizzy to the point of either fainting or vomit. "Honestly, these things not only kill you faster but the nicotine certainly sticks to you. I'm absolutely thrilled that Beth doesn't drink or smoke."

Max barked out loudly, making his presence known for his owner.

"Alright boy, I need your sense of smell and help me find a Dixon." The brunette held the shirt over for her hound to sniff, not too long and Max started to howl and drag from his leash and led his owner towards the forest. "That's a good boy Max!"

* * *

~ Forest ~

Daryl was riding a horse he took from Hershel, completely forgetting to ask the old man for permission to borrow Nelly for the day. If his little sister were here, she'd give him a new shiner or a broken nose for forgetting. He was passing by next to a cliff where towards the bottom of it was a creek. Upon a faraway glance he caught notice of a small object by a large log.

The hunter jumped off the horse and tied it to a tree and climbed his way down the hill. When he got closer to the object, he realized that it was Sophia's rag doll. This was certainly a sign that the child might be close by.

"SOPHIA!" The older Dixon called out loud, not caring that his yelling might attract a couple of walkers.

He called out child's name a couple more times, but to no avail they were the same results. No answer. "Dammit!"

Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere for today, Daryl decided to call it a day. The hunter climbed back up the ridge and headed towards Nelly. On his way of heading out the cliff side, Nelly suddenly got startled making Daryl lose his grip on the horse's reins and he fell over the cliff. The older Dixon's body rolled and tumbled down the cliff, getting scrapes here and there till finally he fell to the creek.

Daryl gritted his teeth as pain surged through his abdomen, looking down at his wound and sure enough it was one of his arrows from his trusty crossbow that had stabbed him. "Dammit…!"

The hunter walked through the creek and made it to shore where he collapsed in dizziness, pain, and exhaustion. Once his back hit the ground, he closed his eyes and tried his best to relax his worn body. Why was he doing this search anyway? Daryl didn't care about others, society and everyone in it treated him and his siblings like trash, nothing but rednecks. And now, here he is looking for a twelve year old who's more than likely than lost, probably dead by now. He's doing nothing but favors for the child's mother.

"_You can't trust them, they're not your blood…" _The Dixon heard from above him, when he opened his eyes and looked up there was his older brother, Merle Dixon.

The older Dixon looked down upon his younger brother. _"Jenny and me, that's your __**real **__family there. You're nothing but trash to the others."_

"Some of them are good people." Daryl defended, giving his brother a scowl.

Merle just laughed. _"Good, these people left me on a roof!"_

"That's your own damn fault!" The hunter argued. "Besides, we came back for ya! You just weren't there…"

The drug addict just gave him a serious look. _"I did what I had to do to survive, baby brother."_

"Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact that Rick's group is full of good people." Daryl mentioned once again, not letting go of that answer.

"_**Good, but not blood.**__"_ Merle stated with a smug grin, he then crouched over his little brother and laid a hand on his chin, giving it firm grip so that Daryl would look at him in the eye. _"Just remember this, little brother, ain't __**no one **__gotta love and look after you like your big brother Merle. The same goes for Jen too…"_

The injured hunter gave no acknowledgement, but he remembered those words well. The eldest Dixon let go of his brother's chin and lightly tapped against Daryl's cheek. _"It's time to wake up brother."_

"Bro, wake up." Hands grabbed him, shaking him. "Daryl please, you have to get up!"

Daryl opened his eyes and realized that instead of seeing his older brother, he was looking at Jenny's concerned face. He then felt insistent licking from his cheek. It turned out to be Jen's dog Max.

'_So, it wasn't real…? It really felt like Merle was here…' _The injured hunter thought in dismay, still in a daze.

During his daze and with Jenny mumbling under her breath in concern, a walker made its way towards the siblings. Max's barks are what called the siblings attentions, Jen turned and took out her hunting knife just in time before the lanky walker tumbled down over the soldier, attempting to take a bite and devour its prey. The walker's stench was FOUL! So much so that Jen literally couldn't remember if all walkers did indeed smell like this, her senses were certainly going wild. The soldier's eyes were only seeing a blurry monstrous creature trying to take a bite out of her flesh, Jen swearing that it was literally getting closer and closer towards her face.

'_Fuck no!' _The young Dixon thought in defiance, while using all of her strength to push the walker back. _'I got a child and girlfriend waiting for me at home… I __**WON'T **__die on them!'_

With using her left arm to hold the walker back, Jenny used her right arm that held her hunting knife in her grasp and with it she finished off the lanky walker with a quick stab in its decomposed skull. The walker fell on top of the military woman, its body limp and unmoving. With a huff, Jen pushed the dead body off of her with a grunt.

'_Jesus Christ! That was a close one…!' _The soldier thought out of breath, and then she shivered slightly. _'Man, I don't want to imagine how that walker looked…'_

Jenny looked to the side, to see the blurry image of her dog nudging Daryl to get up. Her brother still seems to be out of it. The brunette put her knife away in her back pocket and crawled over to them. Why wasn't her brother waking up? He's certainly not dead, that's for sure. The older Dixon was well… A FUCKING DIXON! They don't die that easily. Once she got closer, Jen felt over her brother's body and inspected for any injuries. Soon enough, the soldier felt warm liquid and an arrow from her brother's abdomen.

'_This arrow must be from his crossbow…' _Jenny deduced in her thoughts, and from her hearing being better than ever she heard rushing water from the cliff side. _'We're by the creek, the same place where I got hurt and within a day it led to my blindness… Man, this place sure has it out for the Dixons.'_

First things first, she needed to stabilize her brother. Recalling from what she learned of first aid both at school and in basic training the young Dixon set to work. Jen removed the arrow with a strong tug, causing Daryl to jolt and grunt in pain only to fall unconscious once again. Now, it's time to get to work.

Once she finished stabilizing her older brother, Jenny commanded Max to fetch Daryl's crossbow at the creek. It didn't take very long for the German Shepherd to find it and delivered it to his owner. When Jen put the strap on over her body, she made the weapon face her front while she carried her injured brother on her back.

'_Damn Daryl, you're heavy!' _Jen thought in complaint as she raised herself up of her feet, her brother's weight seemingly weighing her down. _'Hang in there bro…'_

It was going to be a tough hike back to the farm, blind no less.

"Alright Max, I need to be both my guide and my eyes on the way back." The young Dixon trusted her hound, with her life at that.

Max barked in confirmation and trotted up ahead, leading his owner with the tug of the dog's leash which was wrapped around Jen's wrist since she's carrying Daryl at the moment. She was hungry, sweaty, dirty, bloody, and most certainly exhausted from literally hauling around her brother's weight. Jenny would most likely be sore tomorrow and so she couldn't wait to get home and into her girlfriend's arms.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Farmhouse Dining Room ~

"I'm not hearing this!" Maggie said defiantly as she got up from her chair, leaving the premises.

Hershel also got up from his seat, patience leaving to be replaced by sternness. "Maggi Greene, get back here right now young lady! We aren't finished!"

"On the contrary," The short haired tomboy stopped midway through the dining room's doorway. She turned to face her father one last time. "We are done. I certainly won't listen to your concerns 'till you get his name right."

With that the tomboy left, leaving both Beth and the veterinarian by themselves. The old man sighed in frustration and sat back down on a chair and looked towards his youngest daughter, who looked to be staring blankly in space, no doubt being saddened by the possibility of their talk.

Hershel softly called out to her. "Bethy…"

"I'm sorry, I suddenly don't feel well." The blonde suddenly spoke, standing from her chair. "Please, excuse me…"

With solemn look on her face, the young Greene left the premises as well. Unlike her sister, who possibly left with an angry huff from her tantrum with her father?

After seeing his daughters leave, the old man sighed once again this time in irritation.

Things were not going so well back at the farm. With some of Rick's group members entering the farmhouse and trying to cook dinner as a thank you and his daughters frolicking around with their significant others while Jimmy does his own thing. Hershel Greene certainly feels that the peace in his property has been falling apart since Rick's group arrived.

For Patricia, ever since Otis' death Patricia instantly clamped up and isn't as happy as before. Even though the older woman moved on, you could still see traces of sadness on the woman's face. For Jimmy, after Otis' passing he's been stubbornly on this teenage antsy mood as late almost to the point on not caring what Hershel has to say anymore.

Beth and Jenny for the most part seemed to be controlled and the young Dixon certainly hasn't stepped out of bound in terms of the old man's rules since she arrived three months ago, the same thing goes for Lariel. If anything both girls were cooperative and soon enough became family for the rest of the farm residents. However, ever since Daryl arrived there is a possibility that Jenny might leave with him. After all, the Dixon siblings are and always will be family. The last thing that Hershel wants is for Beth to be heartbroken over this… That's why they need to have a talk, to leave her prepared for that possibility.

Maggie and Glen are a bit hard to say… The boy certainly wasn't doing anything wrong, but Hershel's concern is that Maggie is falling for a total stranger, at least to the veterinarian's eyes, and doesn't want her to make a mistake. It also doesn't help that his eldest daughter is being stubborn whenever the old man brings up the topic, ever since her near death experience at that pharmacy run a few days ago she's been a bit defensive about the boy.

Hershel just doesn't know what do to anymore, and sooner or later everything is going to take a toll on him. The talk with both of his daughters didn't go so well, especially with Maggie.

This is certainly going to be a long night.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside Outskirts ~

With a huff, the young Dixon collapsed to her knees. The soldier gently laid Daryl on his back while she sat beside him to catch her breath. It was certainly a long hike back to the farm, thankfully the small group hadn't ran into any walkers or any outsider groups, the last thing the military woman wants to do is bring yet another stranger into Hershel's property. And Daryl hasn't woken up at all from the hike back, which is making Jenny get concerned for him.

'_He's certainly taking his sweet time to get up…' _Jen thought in irritation, her labored breathing being the only thing to reach her ears. _'I practically had a work out carrying his sorry dumbass!' _She chuckled at that. _'Man, what a workout!'_

A small whine broke through the soldier's thoughts, effectively gaining Jenny's attention. The young Dixon looked at her hound companion, her eyesight being worse than ever, but she could make out Max lolling his tongue while tilting his head to the side and surely it looked like he was giving her a wide grin as in 'We've made it back safely!' and the thought of it made Jenny smile a little.

Jen petted the dog on his head. "Yeah, we've made it buddy. Thank you so much for today."

Max seemingly hummed as he rubbed his head under his owner's palm only to back away soon after and bark once again.

"Alright boy, you can go back to your family now. I can handle it from here." The young Dixon reassured as she undid the dog's leash from its collar, it was still a bit hard to believe that Max was a dad now. "Go have fun now."

Another bark, and the German Shepherd ran excitedly towards the farmhouse. Jen looked up and saw the blurry image of the farmhouse herself.

'_Just a couple more yards…' _The soldier mentally thought to herself with a sigh, carrying Daryl on her back once again, her brother's weight being unwelcomed on Jen's sore legs. _'Just…a little bit more…!'_

With a grunt, the military woman resumed to wake the last few yards to reach the property.

* * *

~ Greene Farm: Outside ~

Rick Grimes hadn't done much today, mostly trying his best to keep his group in not stepping on Hershel's toes. This was the old man's property after all, and Rick especially wants to earn his keep here. Now, Rick was having a conversation with Dale about the night where Shane went with Otis. The old senior had been on edge since that night, claiming that Shane was acting strangely. For Rick, his best friend was many things but can a _**murderer**_ be one of them?

"So Rick, do you believe Shane's story?" Dale asked him for his opinion.

The sheriff looked at the group senior, blue eyes meeting with brown eyes. No words were spoken, but ultimately Dale gave a nod of understanding. As the men were about to go their separate ways, Andrea who was keeping watch on top of the RV shouted in alarm.

"WALKER!"

"Is it just the one?" Rick asked in a holler.

"Looks like it. It's a pretty big one too…" The blonde woman mentioned, gathering the rifle in her hands. "I think I can nail it from here." She replied.

"No, we'll handle it! Hershel doesn't want guns on his land!" The sheriff shouted as he took off for the property outskirts.

Rick ran head, with Shane, T-Dog and Glen a few feet behind them. The sheriff slowed down as he got closer to the walker, raising his Colt Python. When he got close enough to the supposed walker he was stunned, unsure on how to react. Before him stood an exhausted Jennifer Dixon, carrying an injured unconscious Daryl Dixon.

"Can you please stop pointing that pistol at me and do something more productive?" Jen spoke out irritably to the sheriff, giving him a scowl. "If you haven't noticed, my brother's heavy…"

Rick lowered his gun and stepped forward.

_**Bang.**_

The world exploded in white light and a rushing ringing sounded in the young Dixon's ears. She stumbled a couple steps backward, her vision becoming a sea of rapid fogs as it got blurrier. As her vision more or less cleared, Jenny realized she was her knees and was slowly sinking forward, with Daryl's weight definitely overpowering her in a unintentional body slam as her body was going limp.

Far away someone was shouting and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Please R&amp;R and let me know what you guys think! Until next time! :D


End file.
